Doki Doki Chuunibyou Club!
by remiboi
Summary: Growing up many tend to think that they're more special than others. Some may think that they have 'powers' to make them look cool. This 'disease' is what you call "chuunibyou" which can cause embarrassment to many. Our protagonist looks back at these memories with humiliation. But what will he do when his childhood friend brings him into a club with girls who have this 'disease?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **A/N: Hello to anyone reading this. This is my first fic ever and I've been working on this for a while now. This fic takes a trope called "chuunibyou" and it is heavily inspired by an anime named "** _ **Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai!**_ **", and no it is not a crossover.**

 **Anyways, reviews and constructive criticism is welcome as it would help me know if I need to improve on anything. Just go easy on me. Enjoy.**

Text- Regular text.

"Text"- Dialogue.

' _Text'-_ Inner thoughts.

 **Oh PS, it might help if you look up 'chuuni poses' for some of the actions I make the characters do.**

 **Special thanks to Engima2187 for helping me out! If you hadn't looked at his DDLC fanfic named '** _ **Letting Go**_ **', I would highly recommend reading it.**

* * *

I couldn't sleep.

It was just another one of those types of nights. Y'know, the ones where you promise yourself that you would sleep early that night so you can have at least 8 hours of sleep, but you just can't seem to fall asleep. I'm going to blame it on insomnia.

It was around 11:00 pm at night and it wasn't in me to fall asleep despite my constant attempts by closing my eyes. I hoped that eventually, something would happen that would allow sleepiness to finally take over, but it never came. What felt like an eternity of closing my eyes was in reality only a few minutes.

"Nope. Screw it." I got up and sat on the edge of my bed, running my hands through my messy brown bangs as I picked up my smartphone to look for the time. _'It's only 11:32 huh?'_

Through the darkness of my room, I looked around my messy room. _'Maybe if I cleaned up, I can get tired easier.'_

And that's what I did. I threw my scattered clothes in the hamper and reorganized my school textbooks. Eventually, I wanted to clean and organize my closet, because well, why not? I slide my closet door open and looked around.

 ***THUNK***

My eyes shifted toward a large brown box that had fallen on the floor. Upon further inspection, I saw that there was a sign that said "FORBIDDEN! DO NOT OPEN!" on the front of the box.

' _I remembered that I put something in this box, but I forgot what though…'_ Something inside me was screaming not to open it and leave it inside, but the other half was saying the exact opposite. Eventually, my curiosity got the better of me as I placed the box on my carpet floor and I gently opened the box.

"Ah, crap... now I remember." The contents of the box were filled with many plastic items and toys, including a very large black cape that looked like it belonged to Count Dracula, accompanied by a black eye patch. On top of the jacket was a notebook that had the name 'Ryota S.' on it.

These were my middle school items.

You see I, Ryota Shujinkou, have a confession to make. When I was only in middle school, I used to believe that I was more… **special** than anyone else.

No, not mentally ill silly.

I believed that I had powers that belonged only in the fantasy world. You could have imagined the reactions that I had received from everyone during that time. I only realized that I was made fun of and shunned upon at the very end of my middle school years. I used to wear this stupid cape to school and wrapped my arms with bandages. And if I was feeling it, I wore an eyepatch to accompany my outfit. I threw up poses with my hands like putting my left hand over my eyes to what I used to call "channeling my powers".

Whenever someone said something about it, I usually explained that my gear was used to help "seal my powers" and talked about this secret organization that I was apart of called "Project Zero" (I usually said that it was an organization that was made to train and birth people of all ages into superhumans.) And of course, they laughed at me and thought I was a weirdo. They had every right to think so.

But likewise, I thought everyone around me was just foolish and I thought I was better than them. I used to mutter things like "Fools, they don't understand the power I wield. If I show them, they will tremble in fear!"

I used to even yell out stupid catchphrases on the top of my lungs like, ' _Manifest, Mystic Arts! Spirit of the burning darkness through the light! Sever the darkness of the heavens! I call upon thee to give me the strength to defeat the enemies nearby!'_ while throwing up various poses.

Now, how in the name of Hell did I even make up this catchphrase? Mystic Arts? Spirit of the darkness through the light? Severing the darkness of the heavens? I'm not that religious or anything, but is there even darkness in heaven? All of this crap never made sense at all! This so-called "secret organization" was even worse! Why or how did I ever come up with this stuff?! Oh but don't get me started on those silly poses I did...

And you want to know what's even worse? I actually thought that I was cool and thought highly of myself. Why? Well it's from me thinking that I had powers, of course, I thought I was one-of-a-kind; a hero hiding in plain sight, with a destiny to save the world from a certain evil that plagued it.

Please, someone, end me.

Of course, there was no evil, nor did I have a destiny, it was just me being weird. If I had an opportunity to redo my middle school years, I'd do it in a heartbeat. Because if only I could have seen how idiotic I was during those years, maybe I could have made more friends.

Well actually scratch that. I wasn't THAT alone. I had my childhood friend named Sayori with me. We both were actual nutcases. I had influenced the poor girl to act just like me. The both of us thought that we were from some stupid fantasy world we made up our whole middle school years.

I held my notebook in my hands and inspected it. ' _Do I dare and open it and relive my past?'_ I stared at the cover for a few more moments and eventually opened it up.

' _It can't be THAT bad…_

 _Right?'_

Boy was I wrong.

The book was filled with drawings of weapon designs, character designs, backstories and even the information of my delusional persona. My face instantly became a bright red color and my head started to feel light headed from embarrassment as I read my old notebook.

 _'The Emperor's Mightiest Magic Swordsman, Bahamut!_

 _Having left behind in a forest by a great ancient spirit, he was taken in by a family and grew up to be a normal child until he was 6. He was then taken away from his family by Project Zero, to help awaken his power. With years of rigorous training, until he was 12, he mastered all types of magic! That was when he was summoned by an emperor from a far distant country, hidden from the globe to help fight off the evil plaguing the country! There he mastered the art of the sword, and using his magic he stopped the evil and was crowned as "The Best Swordsman in the World!"'_

"Nopenopenopenope." I quickly closed the notebook and tossed it across my room, landing at the foot of my desktop. I laid down on my floor, covering my flushed face from embarrassment.

Questions about my well being started to plague my mind. _'Why the hell was I this stupid to come up with this stuff?! I was left behind in a forest by a spirit?! How can a spirit physically leave a child?! And I was a master of all types of magic!?"_

"If there's a God out there, please strike me down already…" I muttered to myself.

It took me a few minutes to regain my composure and eventually I got up to head towards where my notebook is and placed it on my computer desk. ' _Damn it. I'm still not that tired and I cleaned up my entire room.'_ I looked towards the time and saw it was around 11:50pm. ' _You know what? I'll just explore the internet until I'm tired.'_ I placed my notebook that was on the ground on my desk and turned on my computer.

* * *

Eventually, over time, my eyes turned towards my notebook. I wonder if there was anybody besides Sayori that was like me?

' _Okay, there's no way that there are people out there that's like me and Sayori.'_ I typed down on my search bar 'delusional people who think they have superpowers.'

You can only imagine the shock on my face that appeared after I hit enter.

"Are you kidding me?" My eyes shifted to the first link that appeared as I quickly clicked on it.

'What is Chuunibyou?'

"Chuunibyou (Chu-ni-b-you), often shortened as chuuni is also known as Middle School Second Year Syndrome, is a used to describe a person who sees themselves as people who are capable of having special powers, or even descended from a fantasy world and tend to use big words to make themselves look cool. This delusional behavior or 'disease' can be found in people from any age group. It is most common within the middle schoolers, and it is often the source of someone's embarrassing moments in life. It does not affect someone in a physical or emotional way."

I stared at my computer screen in complete disbelief. _'So there was a term for this all along?!'._ Wanting more proof, I hit the back button on the wiki page to go back on Google and pressed "Videos". I scrolled down on the list until one certain video catches my eyes. The video title, in particular, was named _'_ Kid with chuunibyou in our school! Not clickbait!'

I gulped. _'Oh God, I hope it's not THAT bad…'_ I mentally braced myself for what I was going to see and clicked on the video. It was recorded vertically on a phone and it started off with a bunch of kids sitting in a classroom.

Nothing was unusual, it was a short video that started off as a normal video and everyone in it was having a good time, cracking a few jokes here and there, then suddenly it turns towards a student with messy black hair as he stands on top of his table, giving him a huge height advantage over everyone in the room. He was using his student uniform coat as a cape, while he wore only one biker glove on his right hand and both of his forearms were covered in bandage wraps. His right eye was covered with an eyepatch. With his left hand, he covers the left side of his face, slightly revealing his left eye between his middle and ring finger while his right hand was holding his biceps tightly. He quickly took a deep breath in and then...

 _"FOOLISH MORTALS! YOU SHALL ALL BOW YOUR HEAD BEFORE ME, FOR IT IS I! THE GREAT AND ALL MIGHTY THE LORD OF ETERNAL PAIN; AETERNAMIUS! CEASE WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING AND OBEY ME, BEFORE YOU ALL PERISH UNDER MY WRAITH-"_

I quickly closed the exit button on the website and put both of my elbows on my computer table to rest my head on my hands, closing my eyes in embarrassment. ' _Oh my God… this is exactly it! THIS IS EXACTLY HOW I USED TO ACT A FEW YEARS BACK! I WAS A TEXTBOOK EXAMPLE OF THIS TYPE OF CRAP!'_ My face flushed as I cringed from watching that video. The memories of my middle school days were slowly coming back to my head as I was heavily reminded of them.

I then did one of the stupidest things tonight besides opening that godforsaken notebook of mine. I slammed my head against my desk.

"OW! Way too hard… Why did I even do that?"

My forehead was red from hitting it, I then started to rub my forehead to ease the pain. Though, I did deserve hitting myself for doing such embarrassing things in the past.

Eventually, I got up and let a sigh escape my mouth as I shut off my computer. ' _No point of dwelling on the past like this… that was a few years ago.'_ I walk towards my bed and sat on the edge of it as I looked over to my alarm clock. ' _Damn, it's 1:32 in the morning! Right when I wanted to sleep early too!'_

I tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't. I was still thinking about that cursed video and how much it reminded so much of me.

It was only until the last year of my middle school career when I had my self-realization of what I was doing. So, I packed up all of my delusional fantasies and equipment into the box and started to focus on my schoolwork. As a result of me being such a nutcase, my grades weren't too hot. Thankfully, instead of me playing around with my made up fantasies all the time, I focused all of my free time into studying and my grades went up; along with me recovering from the 'chuunibyou' disease.

But I decided that I needed a new start, a new environment. And that's what I did. I applied for a prestigious, yet far away high school that was millions of years away from my middle school, so that absolutely **NO ONE** would recognize me. Eventually, it worked out in the end as I passed the high school entrance exams for my school. I got accepted and made a few friends. I thought I was going to be alone in my high school and no one from middle school would be in it, but that's what I got wrong.

Sayori was in my school.

She too applied for my high school and got accepted. How she figured out about the high school I was going too and passed the exams, I will never know. Most of the time, she was playing around with her delusional fantasies, yet she passed! (Though she got a lower grade than me.)

At first, I thought she too wanted to turn a new leaf in this new school, but I also got that wrong. She still acts like she was in middle school; a chuuni or whatever it was called, yelling out silly catchphrases, doing various poses, using "magic", etc. I can't help but feel guilty whenever I think of her. It was mostly my fault that I influenced her and made her who she is today.

Finally, my eyes slowly start to close, the darkness taking over my vision as I slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 ***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"Heyyyyyy, Big Bro! Wake up! It's 6 am!"

I let out an annoyed grunt. "Five more minutesss..." I half-sleepily groaned.

 ***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"Ryotaaaaa! Come on! You can't be late!"

I say nothing back. Sometimes I just wish that I never had school and I can just sleep all day.

I hear an audible sigh behind my door.

"I'm coming in, Ryota!" The door opens and I hear footsteps coming closer until it stops at the side of my bed. A pair of hands is placed on my left side of my abdomen as I started to get lightly shaken.

"Ryota Shujinkou! Wake up!"

I let out an annoyed groan to whoever was shaking me. In response, I hear an annoyed sigh directed towards me.

"You leave me no choice Big Bro." The owner of the voice got on my bed and started to pinch my nose. After a few seconds of not receiving any oxygen through my nose, my body shot upwards in response.

"Hehe, works every time!"

With an annoyed face, I looked towards the person who woke me up.

It was my little sister, Haru. She's dressed in her black with white lining _seifuku_ accompanied by a white ribbon for school. One side of her long brown hair is braided accompanied by a plastic white flower hair clip. Her golden eyes pierce through my own as she wears a proud but amused expression on her face for having a sense of accomplishment for waking me up.

"Haru! What the heck!" Her expression turned into an annoyed one as I raised my voice at her. She gets off my bed and turns towards me while crossing her arms.

"Well, you're the one who didn't want to wake up! You shouldn't raise your voice at me either! I'm the one who's always taking care of you ever since Mom and Dad left on a business trip! And you're supposed to take care of me, dummy!" She said as she stuck her tongue at me.

I sighed towards her and got off my bed. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Just get out, I'll go start getting ready. I'll cook breakfast right after." I said while stretching my body.

I went over to the bathroom to wash my face and start preparing for the day. With only around five hours of sleep last night (though I'm going to blame it on that little discovery last night), most likely I'm not going to be able to make it through first period. ' _Hopefully, cold water can help keep me up for a bit…"_

Eventually, I dressed up into my school uniform; a white dress shirt accompanied by a red tie tucked into a light orange-brown vest with a light grey blazer and a pair of blue pants. I went over to my kitchen and started to cook up breakfast for the both of us while Haru was sitting on the table, browsing through her phone.

 **30 minutes later.**

After we ate, both of us went to the bathroom to brush our teeth and make last preparations before we left out the house. I brushed my teeth first while Haru went last. As she was brushing away, I kept looking at myself in the mirror while messing with my hair.

"Say, Haru."

"Mhmmwhat?" She says before spitting out the toothpaste in the sink.

"Do I look... normal?"

She turns around to me wearing a curious expression while she dries her mouth with a towel. "Uhh… what? I mean, I guess."

I give out a relieved sigh, "Alright, thanks. Just asking." thankfully my sister wasn't like me when I was in middle school. She's just your average, normal, student attending middle school as any other normal kid should be.

Well, of course unlike me back then.

She starts to giggle at me. "Hey, at least you aren't like how you used to be when you were in middle school~! Seriously! What the heck were you doing back then with big sis Sayori?"

I give her an annoyed expression. "Haru, somethings should be left forgotten and never be spoke about ever again you know. And that's definitely something I don't want to relive!" I shudder for a moment thinking about my middle school misadventures.

"I mean like, didn't you use all of your birthday money that one day to buy that big toy sword?"

My eyes widen in shock when she mentions the plastic weapon that I bought a few years back. "W-well, you just remembering wrong! I definitely did not buy that!" I was lying of course. I had thrown that plastic sword, somewhere in the deep depths of the closet.

"Nope. I can clearly remember you using it. You always had on that stupid cape while you wrapped your arms with bandages practically every day while shouting out you will defeat evil with it. I think you had a name for it too. I think it was called… Ex-calla-mmphh?!" I covered her mouth quickly so I can save myself the embarrassment.

' _Please. God. If you're out there. End me already.'_

"Haru, if I can live with forgetting that crap, so can you." She then pushes my hand from her mouth away all the while lightly chuckling to herself.

"Haha! You were a complete weirdo back then Ryota. You and Sayori actually! I used to be embarrassed by the both of you two, ya know!" She places a hand on my shoulder and gives me a thumbs up with the other while giving me a reassuring but pitiful look. "Don't worry, at least you're a bit normal now!"

I rubbed my temples to relieve my headache that she gave me for teasing me. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Let's start to leave and never speak about this again, okay?" I said as I left the bathroom while Haru quickly followed behind.

"Fineeeeeee. But no promises that I won't stop teasing you!"

The both of us put on our sneakers and grabbed our student shoulder bags for school. We both head out the front door and she goes ahead to open our gate. As I locked the front door, I looked towards Haru as she waves me goodbye, leaving right before I returned the gesture. Haru and I go separate ways; she goes to the right while I go to the left. Thankfully, she doesn't go to my former middle school. I'm sure that my former teachers are still there, I wouldn't want her to get embarrassed by them if they ever told her what I used to do.

* * *

The commute to the train station was peaceful. I looked around my surroundings to admire the scenery as a gentle breeze comes and goes; the morning rays of sunshine beaming through the tree leaves. The faint sounds of doors opening and closing by people with the occasional goodbyes. A few joggers wearing various colored track clothing jogging on the sidewalk. And even the occasional bark from a dog restrained by their own with a leash. It was the typical morning for me.

Eventually, as I kept walking, I started to see multiple students with different uniforms slowly heading towards the same direction across from me. But as I was about to cross the street, I started to hear leaves rustling nearby. I turned around and saw in front of me that someone was in a bush. Suddenly, the person in question jumped out of it and turned around and faced towards me.

The person that jumped out from the bush, is my childhood friend Sayori Akimoto. It was rare seeing her before school, as I would usually see her in between classes. Back during middle school, we would always walk to school together and we were always in a world of our own. But of course, ever since I stopped being a chuunibyou patient or whatever it was called, I started to walk by myself more often around the end of the school year. Now during high school, it was rare to see her going to school with me.

She has on the same uniform as me, but she has a skirt on instead of pants of course with white stockings and her uniform blazer was unbuttoned. Noticing her current appearance, Sayori turns around and begins to quickly mess with her light coral pink hair to remove pieces of leaves out of it and fixes her small red clip-on bow. She then turns back to me and takes a deep breath and exhales.

"You!" She points her right pointer finger at me. "It looks like I have caught you this time! I have crossed many universes to find you!" She puts her left hand on the right side of her hip while simultaneously covers the left side of her face with her right hand using her pointer and middle finger to make a 'V' shape under her left eye to reveal it. "I, **Aurora Sunshine the Third** , challenge you to a duel to the death!"

There was a long and silent pause as we both stared at each other.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

' _Looks like I'm taking the long route to the train station today.'_ I quickly turned around and walked back to where I came from.

"H-hey! You meanie! Wait up!" I hear Sayori yell towards me. She quickly catches up and grabs my wrists, pulling me back lightly. I turned towards her as she puffs her cheeks and pouts towards me.

I give out a slightly annoyed sigh and only shook my head in disappointment. "Heya, Sayori." She quickly stops pouting towards me and gives me a cheerful smile, then goes into a serious face.

"Hey! Sayori is not my name!" With a serious look, she puts her left hand in front of her right eye and puts the other on the left side of her waist. 'Sayori' is just my camouflaged name that I use to hide in this world from the enemy!" She then crosses her arms and pouts her face. "Also, you were thinking about ditching after I was waiting- I mean, ambushing you! Meanie!"

I inwardly cringe from what I just heard from her. "Yeah, yeah. I don't want people staring at us for you acting weird."

She gives me a curious look, "Eh? Weird? What's weird about us having a duel with our skills and powers, Bahma-" I quickly covered her mouth and quickly looked around us if anyone heard what she was going to say.

Luckily, no one saw us. I cannot let anyone know about THAT persona.

I saw her face turn a bright pink and she quickly removes my hand covering her mouth to speak.

"H-hey! What was that for?"

"Look Sayori, I-I don't go by that anymore, okay?"

"Ooooh, I get it!" Her face brights as she starts to bounce her toes in excitement. "You just don't want our enemy organization to know where you are! Good thinking 'Ryota'!" She gives me a thumbs up and winks as she said my name.

I facepalmed myself hard. ' _Why is she still like this?'_

I looked towards her and she was still giving me that goofy smile of hers that I somewhat had missed ever since the last time we walked together. If I had never met her back when we were children, I don't think we would have been friends today, especially if she acted like this even without my influence during middle school.

"Well Ryota, let's get a move on! If we stay in one place, we'll be caught by the enemy!" She starts to skip across the street. I stared at her skipping across the street for a couple of moments until I sighed to myself and started to catch up with her. ' _I can't believe that she's still like this...'_

The walk to the train station was surprisingly quiet. Back then, we would usually be the loud ones while walking to school, catching the attention of many. I glanced towards her bright sapphire eyes then back to the ground. She's happily humming a tune of a song to herself while focusing on the road ahead.

' _Right now, she just looks like a normal high schooler… but instead just a chuunibyou patient…'_ A guilty expression appears on my face as I thought about her.

 _'And it's all of my faults for influencing her…'_

My mind goes back all the way to middle school when I first told her my "powers" and shortly after that, she started to play along as well.

' _If only I could go back in time to hit myself on the head for being so stupid… I'd do it in a heartbeat._ _Maybe both of us could have made more friends.'_

I looked back to her face and a small but sad smile appears on my own face. _'At least she made middle school a little less lonely…'_

As we both walked in silence, we started to approach the train station. A thought went through my head as I paused for a moment. ' _Maybe I could make her see the light… maybe it's not too late for her to start acting normal!'_

Was this hopefully thinking? Maybe. But I just know I had to at least make an effort.

My eyes glanced towards the sign that showed how many minutes until the next train is coming. Only around five minutes remain until our train arrives. My eyes turned towards Sayori who started to gleefully skip towards the edge of the platform.

I started to think of ways of how I can convince her to stop acting like a chuunibyou. Eventually, I finally figured out what I was going to say to her, and prepared myself to try and convince her. With a determined face, I slowly start to approach Sayori who was seemed to be in deep thought about something.

' _It's unusual to see her be in deep thought… she's probably in her own fantasy world again.'_

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Sayori." She emits a surprised squeal while she flinches in surprise and brings her arms close to her chest as I snapped her back from her thoughts.

"Uwah! O-oh, uh yeah Ryota?"

I was stunned for a minute. _'That was kinda cute…'_ upon realizing what went through my mind, I quickly turned around and gave my temples a few slaps. ' _Wait no! She's my delusional childhood friend! I shouldn't be thinking of her like that! Second of all, I have to convince her for her sake!"_ I regained my composure and with a new determined look, I turn back at her and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't you ever think that-" Suddenly she falls to her knees and puts her hands on her temples, catching the attention of a few students. "Sayori?! Wha-"

"M-my p-powers, it's reacting! I-It's coming!" She exclaimed. Now half the people here started to look at us.

' _Great…'_

I looked around to see what's she's talking about. I started to hear the sounds of engines from a distance and as I looked more closely, the train was rapidly approaching us.

"Sayori, are you talking about the train-?"

Sayori then stands up from the ground and puts her left hand on her right temple and puts her right hand on her left shoulder as the train started to slow down. "By the powers bestowed on me, I call upon thee to get out of my head to aid me!"

As she said that, the train stopped and she over dramatically outstretched her right hand in front of the door. The instant she put it right in front of the train door, it slid open. With a proud face, she looks at me as she went inside the train to take a seat. I quickly turned around and saw almost half of the people here in the train station was looking at me. I hid my face in embarrassment as I quickly went inside of the train to take my seat.

With all of that commotion that she caused in the train station, I forgot what I was going to say to Sayori to convince her.

Sayori started to jump up and down in her seat. "Ryota! Didn't you see my brand new powers?! Project Zero taught me it!"

I gave out an annoyed sigh and slowly shook my head as I sat down next to her. "Yeah, Sayori. I saw." My head shifted toward the window seat. ' _And so did everyone at the train station…'_

The rest of the train ride to school was just her talking about her 'adventures' that she was on. I'm not going to lie, it was actually nice to catch up with her despite her being a chuunibyou patient. I couldn't help but think about how she would act differently if she didn't have this 'disease' from me.

' _She would probably still be bright and happy as she is…'_

At one point, she started to talk about her 'comrades' at school that she made two weeks ago. Apparently, she recently joined a club and she's the Vice President of it. This caught me by off-guard considering how she acts and is oblivious to the people around looking at her. It kinda made me happy for her; she actually joined a club where they didn't judge her for being a delusional nutcase who thought she was from another world. But to think that someone like Sayori has enough responsibility to become the Vice President. On the inside, it made me happy for my childhood friend.

* * *

Eventually, we reached our last stop and we got off the train to start walking to school. We started to see an abundance of students wearing the same uniform walking to the gates of our school.

Dokisai High School, one of the most prestigious schools and probably the biggest in our area.

As we entered through the gates, we saw many groups of people, standing up or sitting down talking to each other and having fun with one another. Just looking at them, this reminded of me of what I yearned for when I realized how stupid I was at the end of my middle school days.

A sense of normalcy.

As Sayori and I kept getting nearer to the entrance of our school, we started to see students sitting down on desks outside. As we got closer, I soon realized that it was people trying to convince other students to join their clubs as they were handing out club applications.

"Clubs, huh?" I said quietly to myself.

I never was actually in a club, nor did the thought of joining one popped up into my head. Though I wanted to act normal and forget my dark past, I never got around joining any. I looked over to Sayori, who was thinking about something really hard. Then suddenly, she realizes something as her face turns into an excited one. She quickly grabs my hand, my face instantly flushing in response.

"Sayori, what-?!"

"Ooooh, Ryota! I almost forgot! Come inside! Quickly!" She pulls me inside of the school and towards where her locker was. She let go of my hand as she stopped by her locker to quickly open it with her combination.

I folded my arms and looked at her in both curiosity and slight annoyance. "Alright Sayori, do you mind telling me what's going on?"

"I want you to join my club!" She says with an excited tone as she took out the school slippers out of the locker and starts to take off her sneakers.

"Clubs? Uh sorry Sayori, I'm already apart of one." I jokingly said towards her.

"W-what? Really?" She stops in her tracks and looks me dead in the eye with a surprised expression on her face.

"Yup, it's called the "Go Home Club." I snickered at her.

"Uwah! Meanie! You tricked me!" She says as puffs her cheeks and pouts towards me.

"Haha! I'm just kiddin' Sayori. I just couldn't help." I started to look away from her. "But I'm not really interested in joining any clubs, well nor have I been looking out for one anyway." I turned back to her as she was finishing putting on her white school slippers with a blue toe cap on her feet. She puts her sneakers into her locker, closes and locks it.

"Well, can you consider joining mine? Or at least looking at it today? Plus one of our members made cupcakes for whoever comes!" She looks at me with pleading eyes.

I raised my left eyebrow when she said cupcakes, but I soon dismissed it. "Sorry, Sayori. I just don't feel like joining any clubs."

She starts to deeply sigh and looks at me with a determined face. "Alright, it looks like I have no choice but to use my magic of convincing on you." She starts to close her eyes to concentrate and put her fingers on her temples.

"Oh no, Sayori at least don't do it in school…" I looked around us, and surprisingly no one was here with us at the lockers.

As I turned back towards her, I see that she started to move her hands everywhere in a circular motion. While she's doing this, she starts to mutter something under her breath, which I'm guessing is her chanting "magic". Finally, she stops and immediately opens her eyes to look into my amber eyes. She puts her two pointer fingers together close to her face and looks at me with her puppy eyes.

"Can you please come to my club today?"

' _DAMN IT! MY ONE WEAKNESS! SHE KNOWS ME WAY TO WELL!'_.

Everytime that Sayori wanted something, she would always pull this stunt off and it would work ever since our childhood. I wanted to say no to her face right then and there, but I just couldn't.

I couldn't find it in me to say no to one of the most cutest faces I've ever seen.

I gave out a heavy sigh, knowing that I lost against her "Alright Sayori. I'll just come to the club just for them today, but only for the cupcakes. No promises that I'll join though."

"Yay! I knew my magic will always work on you no matter what!" She starts to bounce on her toes excitingly. "Alright, then Ryota! I'll see you later after class! Oh, but be careful though! Project Zero told me that some spies here in the school!" She says as she was running towards her class while waving back towards me.

I slightly sighed towards myself. There was something in me that's telling me that I've made a big mistake agreeing to look at her club for the day. But I soon dismissed that thought.

' _What can possibly go wrong?'_

I went towards my locker to unlock it and take off my sneakers and put on my school slippers on. Heading towards the stairs, I mentally prepared myself for the amount of boredom I was going to experience for the next couple of hours.

* * *

The school day was boring as usual and ended in a flash. I started to pack my things up to leave for the day.

' _Ah crap, I forgot… I promised to go to Sayori's club today…'_ I take a good look of my surroundings. Thankfully she wasn't here yet. _'I'll just leave now before she notices that I left the school!'_

With that thought in mind, I quicken my pace to pack my things up and headed straight for the door. But as soon as I was going to slide the door open to leave, Sayori opens the door for me from the other side.

"Oh, Ryota! Here you are! I'm so excited! Let's go!" She squealed as she grabs my wrist.

' _Dammit… it was worth trying anyway.'_ I heavily sighed towards myself. "Okay… led the way then."

She drags me all the way to the school stairs leading up to the third floor. This section of this school is actually someplace that I've never been before, it's generally used for the third-year classes and activity, but eventually, she takes me to a classroom and knocks on the door in a rhythm.

A feminine voice comes from the other side of the door. "Only the worthy may enter. State your business!"

"It's **Aurora Sunshine**! I have come to present our new member!" I looked at her with a curious look. ' _Why is she using her persona…?'_

A few moments of silence filled the air until the voice spoke again. "Ummm, oh right! What's the passcode?"

"Doki-Doki!"

' _Doki...Doki? What the hell type of…'_

"You may enter. The doors are already unlocked!" The voice said back. ' _Wait, I don't think you can lock the doors without the teacher's permission… was it already unlocked in the first place then? What was the point of the passcode then?'_

Sayori then slides the door open and pushes me into the class. "New member is here fellow heroes~!"

"Sayori… I never said I would…" I paused for a minute in realization. ' _Wait a minute. Did she just say, heroes?'_

My thoughts were interrupted as soon as I saw someone elegantly walking towards me. It was a girl, maybe around my age who I've never seen before in my life. She wore the same uniform, but unlike her, she had her light grey blazer buttoned. She was almost my height and looked very mature for someone around my age... regarding her chest. Accompanied by her long violet hair was a matching hair clip of the same color. But what caught my eye the most was that she was closing her eyes.

' _Why is she closing her eyes? Is she… blind?'_

"Welcome to our club. Sayori has said wonder-AHHHH!". The poor girl tripped by one of the desk legs by accident. Luckily for her, I caught her right before she went crashing to the ground, saving her from both embarrassment and pain.

"Umm, are you… okay?"

She opens her eyes and looks deeply into my amber eyes. I saw that she has a pair of purple galaxy eyes. ' _So she isn't blind? Why were her eyes closed then…'_ Her face starts to blush heavily, which in turn caused me to blush as well after we realized our position. She quickly gets back on her feet and takes a deep breath in, and exhales. ' _That was kinda awkward... But s_ _he looks like the person to be extremely shy and doesn't do well in social interactions…'_

"Oh! T-thank you. Umm.. uh... h-hi. M-my n-name is..." Her voice starts to lower down as soon as she was going to say her name, but I didn't quite catch it.

"Err, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"MY NAME IS YURI!" She raises her voice, catching the both of us off guard, but she soon quickly covers her mouth in embarrassment. "Oh um! I apologize for raising my voice in such a rude manner…!"

She starts to play with her with her hair by slowly stroking it. "My name is Yuri Shizuka, but you can call me by my r-real i-identity as..." Her voice almost becomes dead silent as she trails off, so I couldn't hear what she said.

' _I can call her by what now?'_

As soon as I was going to say something, someone else started to speak up.

"Ugh, seriously Sayori? You brought a _**boy**_? Way to kill the atmosphere." I looked towards the speaker and saw a short girl (who I am going to assume is a first-year…), with bright pastel pink hair with a red hourglass hair clips to hold her bangs and two red ribbons, forming two small twin-tails, and a pair of bright pinks eyes to match her hair. "We kinda had a thing rolling you know."

But for some reason, she is wearing a red eyepatch with a gold outline with a cross in the middle on her left eye. My suspicions started to rise up and my hands became somewhat sweaty. I was getting extremely nervous for some reason, but I couldn't tell why. My mind was telling me to leave this classroom as soon as possible.

' _What's going on? Why is she wearing that eyepatch?"_

The small petite girl crossed her arms and directly looked dead into my eyes with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Hmph! So your the chump who Sayori keeps talking about? You don't look as strong as she says you are."

' _Rude. But… why would Sayori mention me as strong? Sure I'm kinda fit from playing outside a lot in middle school but…'_

I was going to say something back, but then suddenly the door from the other side of the room slides open. A beautiful girl comes in with a long chestnut colored ponytail tied by a white ribbon. Accompanied by her bangs are two long strands of hair next to pretty face, and a pair of mesmerizing emerald eyes to top it all off.

This beautiful girl in question was Monika Tachibana, the school's idol. She's the valedictorian of our grade, the most popular because of her looks and personality and even athletic. Basically, someone who was far out of reach to the average male student. I've heard that she was the one of the best in the debate club, but now I'm guessing she left that club for this.

"Sorry guys, I'm back from the teacher's room! Let's get this club met-" Monika notices me in the room and her face instantly brightens up. "Ah! Ryota is that you? What a nice surprise!" She gives me the brightest smile I've seen, enough to make ice melt.

I felt my face burning up in embarrassment. "O-oh, hey Monika! It's been awhile." I said as I scratched the back of my head.

I sort of knew Monika last year. I was in the same English class as her, but I've never really spoken to her since I never really had the courage to do so. Still, the fact that she actually remembers my name still surprises me. But to spend time with her and the rest of the girls in this club might just be a sign!

I wanted to say something more to her, but I couldn't say anything else. Only one thought went through my head the whole entire time. _"This club is filled with cute girls!"_

Is this a reward from God himself? To spend the afternoon with these girls? Just for receiving actual common sense at the end of middle school and act normal in high school?

If it is, I'll gladly take it.

But my gut feeling of escaping this classroom was still lingering. I still couldn't tell what was going on. I looked over to the girl whose name I've never got. Immediately she looks at me and gives me a mild glare.

"What are you looking at chump?" Her expression then changes to a smug face as she puts both of her hands on her hips. "Hehe. You must be wondering why I'm wearing this eyepatch of mine? I'll tell you why then."

' _Wait. Oh no. Ooooh no. DON'T TELL ME THERE WAS A CATCH ALL ALONG. PLEASE TELL ME IT'S NOT WHAT I THINK IT IS. PLEASE, GOD, LET ME BE WRONG!'_

The pink haired girl then gets up on top of one of the tables nearby so she can look down on me. With her whole left hand, she covers the right side of her face, revealing her right eye by using her pointer and middle finger.

"This eyepatch covers my 'Wicked Eye' that I was cursed with when I was born! If I ever take this off, a disaster that will doom the world will happen!"

She then dramatically sticks her left arm out in an upward position, slightly going to the left and she uses her fingers on her right hand to make a 'V' shape and puts it next to her eye. "My name is Natsuki Kanakura! The leader of the Red Crimson Demons and the wielder of the 'Wicked Eye'!

The three girls started to clap for Natsuki.

Sayori was the first one to speak up to the small petite girl. "Ooooh! Natsuki, that was so cute!"

"I-I'm not cute!" Her voice starts to lower down as she balls her fists in irritation. "I-it's supposed to be cool…" she then notices me still looking at her, then glares back at my location. "If you have something to say, spit it out!"

My mouth was agape, I was too stunned by what I just witnessed to say anything back.

"Now now, that isn't something we should say to a new member, Natsuki," Monika spoke up.

Natsuki gracefully jumps off from the desks and crosses her arms once she lands. "Hmph."

Sayori comes up from behind me and puts her hands on my shoulder, prompting me to snap back into reality. "Anyways guys, this is the person I was talking about! My childhood friend and eternal rival, Ryota! Since Natsuki already properly presented herself, you guys are next!"

Surprisingly, Yuri was the first who spoke up despite her seemingly shy but mature personality. She closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath and exhales shortly after. With a new sense of confidence, she opens her eyes and faces towards me.

"My real identity is not Yuri, it is **Tsukuyomi**!"

She puts her left hand to cover her right eye and with the other hand, she grabs her left bicep.

"I was born from the last blood moon centuries ago as a ghost. But then as I was under the red moonlight, I was bestowed a great power from the great witch Elyssa Libitina! And with the powers of the darkness I received from her, I became the successor of the legendary Makarov Eye of the Third!"

She then lifts up her bangs as she revealed to me, a poorly drawn red eye on the center of her forehead. Yuri then puts out her left hand in front. "Behold its power! Only a few have lived after experiencing it!"

I put my palm on my forehead and rubbed it to relieve a headache I was experiencing just from watching this all unfold. _'This… this is all starting to make sense…'_ I then see that Yuri's expression turn from a surprised one to a very happy one as she puts her hands together close to her chest.

"I-it worked? Oh, it really worked!"

I lightly slapped my forehead. ' _CRAP! I MADE HER THINK IT WORKED SOMEHOW!'_

Everyone besides me in the room started to clap for Yuri for her performance, Monika then spoke up right after.

"Don't let her shy personality fool you! She can activate her true powers by closing her eyes! This was just a sample of it! Isn't that right, Yuri?" Monika then puts her hand on Yuri's shoulder, startling the poor girl.

She looks over to me and blushes, as she was most likely reminded what happened only just a few minutes ago. 'O-oh! Um...yes! That is correct!"

I lightly sighed to myself. ' _Well, that explains why she was closing her eyes when we first met…'_

Monika then catches everyone's attention in the room and turns around to face her. "Ahem. Okay everyone! It's my turn!" She then turns over to look at me in the eyes and gives me a reassuring smile. I caught myself lightly blushing as she stared at me. She then closes her eyes.

"As you may know Ryota, we have crossed paths with each other many eons ago in the last age of time."

' _Is she talking about last year?'_

"Many of the mortals here in this place of everlasting knowledge knows me as Monika." She finally opens her eyes and a look of seriousness had filled her face. "But that is just a name to camouflage me in this reality!"

Monika started to hold her left forearm with her right hand and her left hand was slowing balling up. Then she lets go of it and hugs the left side of her stomach with her right hand and her left hand covering her right eye over dramatically.

"I am the greatest sorcerer of this century! **The Lady who Knows Everything**! I rule this reality with the most powerful magic ever known to mankind as I can summon, delete or even manipulate anything!" She then puts her hands behind her back and leans in forward. "But for just for you, you can still call me just by Monika~!" she says with a wink, making me slightly blush.

Everyone starts to clap for her, Sayori being the loudest one.

She then runs up to Monika, grabbing her hands while bouncing on her toes. "As expected from our club leader! That was soooo cool! I want to be just like you!"

Natsuki was the second to say something. "Hmph, yeah I guess it was kinda cool." She then crosses her arms together. "I still think mine was better though!"

Yuri was the last one to say something to Monika. "I must agree with Sayori. It was an excellent performance," she says as she gave Monika a warm smile.

As for me, I can only just shake my head in disbelief. My head actually was starting to hurt because of the amount of cringe I was experiencing was overwhelming me. What's even worse was that I used to be like the lot of them.

This all started to make sense to me on how Sayori was able to join a club and be the Vice President despite her being a chuunibyou. She calls her friends 'comrades' and 'fellow heroes' because the rest of these cute girls are also like her; a bunch of nutcases!

' _These girls are not only cute… they're all delusional! They all have the chuunibyou disease! She probably wants me to join because she thinks I still have my 'powers'!_

 _I have to get out of here FAST!'_

As much as I wanted to leave through the door at this moment, I just couldn't. I didn't want to come off as a rude person to these four cute girls and especially to our delusional school idol! ' _I just have to find the right moment! Then I can leave and never come back! I just have to go along with them for now!'_

Monika then gestures over to the corner of the room where a few desks were arranged to form a table. "Okay everyone, now that we're done introducing ourselves, let's go and sit down at the table and discuss what we do here in the club with our new member!"

' _Yeah, sorry Monika, I'm not going to be a new member. Even if the club members are all cute.'_

Sayori then perked up, "I'll get the cupcakes~!" and slowly started to skip towards wherever it was.

"Hey! I'm the one who made it! So that means I'm the one who's bringing them!" Reprimanded Natsuki as she headed towards a wrapped tray opposite where Sayori was heading too.

Sayori suddenly stops dead in her tracks and scratched the back of her head, "Sorry, sorry! I guess I got a little excited there, hehe..." and walks over to the table to take a seat.

"Then, how about I go and make some tea as well then?" Yuri said as she headed towards the closet.

I walk over to the tables and saw that they were arranged as: three tables next to each other and two paralleled them. There was a spot in between both Monika and Sayori, so I take a seat between them. Natsuki marches proudly with the wrapped trap in her hands and puts it on the center of the table.

"Hey you three! Are you ready for this?" Natsuki says as she holds the tinfoil by the edge of the trey, I can see from the corner of my eye that Sayori is literally drooling.

The pink petite then quickly rips off the tinfoil from the trey, revealing a dozen white cupcakes, decorated which seems to be cats.

With a proud face, she puts her hands on her waists, "Tada! Made by the best baker in the Crimson Red Demon Clan and probably in the whole world; me!" and puts a thumb to her small chest.

I lightly shook my head in disbelief from what I just heard from Natsuki and inwardly cringe to myself.

' _God? Why did fate lead me here today?'_

Sayori beams, "Uwoooh! They look so good and cute!" and quickly grabs a cupcake and quickly chomps on it. She then gives Natsuki a thumbs up in her direction. "It's delicious!" she says with her mouth full with some icing on her face.

Monika then grabs a cupcake to take a bite out of it, her eyes widening in surprise as she took the first bite. "It's so good Natsuki! I had no idea that you were so good at baking!"

I grabbed a cupcake and looked for the perfect angle to take a bite out of it. From the corner of my eye, I can see that Natsuki is sneaking glances in my direction.

' _I guess she wants me to take a bite...'_

I finally bit down and my eyes widen in surprise- the frosting was sweet and full of flavor. "Wow Natsuki, this is really good. Thank you for making them."

She starts to blush and folds her arms "W-why are you thanking me? I didn't make it just for you, d-dummy!"

I took another bite and swallowed the cupcake and wiped the icing from my mouth. "Huh? What do you mean? Sayori technically said that-"

"Okay, maybe but! W-well not for y-you dummy!" She quickly says before taking her own seat.

"Alright, alright Natsuki, I get it." I sighed and finished the remains of the cupcake. ' _She's going to be a tough one to deal with…'_

Yuri then comes to the table, carrying a tea set in hand and places teacups in front of us before she puts the teapot next to the cupcake tray.

"Oh? The teachers here let you keep a full tea set in the closet?" I say with a curious tone.

She lifts up the teapot and carefully pours each of us tea, "Why yes, the teacher gave us full permission to keep it here." Yuri then takes a seat next to Natsuki and gives me a small smile. "After all, tea is good for both reading and replenishing our mana after extensive use of our powers, don't you think?"

I scratched the back of my head and sighed, "W-well of course it does." I respond as I take a sip from the teacup. ' _Someone just end me all ready… I don't think I can take another moment with these girls and their chuunibyou delusions.''_

I looked over to Monika and saw that she had her hand on her cheek as her elbow was resting on the desk while staring at me, my face quickly flushed.

"H-hey Monika, Sayori actually never really told me… but what do you guys do here in the club?" I ask with a hint of curiosity in my tone. ' _I'm going to regret asking this… right?'_

She puts her hands in a bridge formation and rests her chin on it. "Well, I'm glad you asked! We are a literature club!"

I was taken back in surprise. It was a completely normal type of club, even if it was something boring. I thought this was going to be club relating with magic or something.

"Literature? W-well, actually, truth be told I don't really read that much. The only things I really read nowadays, is just manga…" from the corner of my eyes, I can see Natsuki perks up, wanting to say something but decides not too.

I hear Yuri quietly mutter "Not much of a reader I see…"

Monika then gives me a small giggle, "Don't worry! Reading and writing isn't the only thing we just do."

' _Ah. I knew it. Here it comes.'_

Monika then stands up with a proud face and slightly raises her right fist to the air and her left hand on her breast where her heart was. I swear, I wasn't looking at her breasts.

"We as a club, come here every day to hone our skills and battle one another! We have spectacular battles with one another! Battles that will be written down as legendary!" She says passionately, I can see that the rest of the girls are looking at her in awe from the corner of my eyes.

She keeps rambling on as I put my hands on my temples, ' _How and why is the school idol like this…'_

"W-wow! That's actually pretty cool! Ahaha.." I respond to her after she was done rambling.

' _Nope. Not cool at all. Not one bit.'_

Another question had popped up into my head. "But wait, weren't you apart of the debate club last year?"

"Ah! About that… I actually left a few weeks ago before making this club. I just can't stand any of the politics surrounding any of the major clubs. It was just constant fighting over the budget for events…" she starts to look down in sadness as I nodded in understanding. Her mood then shifted to a bright one, "So that's when I decided to start my own club about something I really enjoy personally! And if I can encourage people to join the club, then I'm fulfilling my dreams!"

I was stunned over how passionate she was over literature. ' _I never knew someone would actually like something boring like literature….'_

"So that's why I wanted to make the Mystic Arts of Magic Club!" Monika proudly states. I slapped myself on my forehead softly.

' _Of course… why did I think otherwise.'_

"But the school wouldn't allow us… so I just made a club something I enjoyed second while secretly combining it with the first! And now we have the Literature Club where we discuss anything about literature and the ancient arts of far eastern magic! I just wish we could have added in mystic arts of magic in the title though ahaha…" she nervously giggles while putting her hand behind her head.

"O-oh uh, I see. It must have been hard making a new club."

"Ah yes. It's so hard to have people join our club. But I wonder why the students that came here before that were checking out our club before didn't want to join though..." she gives out a small frown.

' _Seriously? You can't be that dense… it's a club about literature and it's filled with people that think they have some sort of special powers that would belong to a fantasy world despite it having cute girls...'_

"I'm positive that if we were allowed to have our club called as the 'Mystic Arts of Magic Club' we would have been filled to the max with members!"

' _Yeah, no. Sorry, Monika. That's far from the truth.'_

"But having a literature club is great too! Literature is great and is something that should be seen by more people!"

Yuri then spoke up to speak her mind. "I must agree with Monika." She starts to trace the rim of her teacup with her finger, "I love indulging myself into novels, my favorite types of them are the ones that build deep and complex fantasy worlds." She gives a smile while staring into the empty teacup.

' _I can see why she likes books that deal with fantasy worlds…'_

"The level of craftsmanship and creativity that's is used in creating a world is amazing to me and telling such a fascinating story within the realm is equally as impressive."

The shy maiden rambles on and on about literature passionately as all of us understandingly nodded. It's amazing how such a reserved person can talk about the things that they love, and obviously the way that she has such a bright fire in her eyes as she talks about her favorite novels, you can tell she rather would read then socially interact with anyone else.

' _I wonder if the books influenced her to become a chuunibyou patient since she loves fantasy worlds so much…'_

"But besides that, I also love reading novels that have such deep psychological elements in them, I usually find myself immersed into them. It's just so amazing on how a writer will just take advantage of the readers' lack of imagination and just throw them in a loop of unexpected events. Horror is a good example of it, as I have been reading them a lot lately."

I was surprised, you would never expect such timid girl such as Yuri reading a horror story.

I looked over to Monika who was also generally surprised, "Really now Yuri? I would have never expected someone gentle like you to read a genre like horror."

"Well, it's all about how the story is, if it can bring me into another world then I simply cannot put the book down until it is done. But horror stories actually are very successful in changing your viewpoints on the world, even if it is just a few moments."

"Ugh, horror just creeps me out… I really don't like it." Says the petite pink haired girl. Sayori then perks up.

"Oh? But I thought the leader of the Red Crimson Demons is not afraid of anything." She says with a curious look.

"Ah! W-well umm…" Her eyes dart over to me for a split second then towards her feet. "N-nevermind, I just hate it a lot."

"Oh, that's right Natsuki! Don't you like anything that's cute?" Monika states, prompting Natsuki to blush.

"W-what? Where did you get that idea from?!" Again her eyes dart over to me again then back to Monika. "T-the Red Crimson Demons are supposed to be fearless! Like lions!"

"Yet you're cute as a cat Natsuki!" Sayori states, making Natsuki red from frustration. She looks like she's about to blow up in any moment.

"I'm not cute!" She says as she balls up her fists in anger.

' _For a person who's a chuunibyou, she does act cute than cool…'_ I looked over to the girls who started to chit-chat about something else while Natsuki and Yuri cleaned up.

' _It must have been luck for Monika to find chuunibyou patients like these who share the same interest. Though, I'm still surprised that she is one herself…_

 _As much as how cute and beautiful these girls are, I just can't bring myself to join. They remind me so much of that dark past I had…'_ I shudder from just thinking about middle school.

 **PIN-PON-PAN-PON**

The sounds of the winchester chimes were heard through the PA system, indicating that after-school activities were over and it was time for everyone to go home.

"Ah. That's the bell everyone! This was such a good club meeting today!" Monika says before looking towards me. "We'll show you what we do here in the club tomorrow for activities since we didn't get to show you much, okay?" She says with a bright smile.

' _Crap. This is my chance! Looks like I have to find a way to get out of this one quick…'_

"Uh… actually, I was planning to look at different clubs before I choose which one I want to join." I looked and saw that the girls, especially both Monika and Sayori had such a sad expression on their faces. I quickly grabbed my bag and slowly started to head for the door.

"B-but, I thought that…"

' _Crap… she's making feel REALLY guilty…_

 _but I really don't want to join something that reminds me of my past.'_

I started to head towards the door. "Look you guys are… a fun and cool crowd to be with, but I want to explore all of my options before I join. Sooo uh, I guess I'll see you all later then…" I awkwardly said while giving them a wave goodbye before sliding the door closed.

I gave out a huge sigh of relief as I started to walk down the hallway. _'Thank God, I got out of that one. Sorry Sayori, I'm not a delusional nutcase from a fantasy world anymore…'_ As I was about to turn the corner, I heard the door slide open and close as I heard footsteps coming out.

"W-wait!"

I turned around and saw that it was just Monika. She takes in a deep breath while closing her eyes and exhaled out. "Monika? I'm sorry if I upset you but-"

"You are the Emperor's Mightiest Magic Swordsman." She says as she opens her bright emerald eyes.

My eyes widened in shock and I swear that my heart literally dropped as soon as she said that.

I slowly turned my head to face her. "W-what did you say?" My knees started to feel weak as they felt like jello.

Monika takes one step forward. "At a young age, you were left by an ancient spirit in the forest." I desperately tried to say something back to her, but I was left speechless as she takes a couple of steps forward.

"You were raised by a completely normal family until the age of six." My face started to flush a bright red and my mouth was completely agape.

"You were then taken by a secret organization named Project Zero, where they taught you on how to activate your magical powers until the age of twelve where you mastered all the elements."

She takes one more huge step to finally close the distance between us as we both looked each other in the eyes. "That's where you were called by the Emperor to fight off evil and was crowned 'The Greatest Warrior', aren't I right, **Bahamut?** "

There was a silent pause between us as I looked at her in shock, then suddenly, all with a devilish smile, she did the one thing that would finish me off. She puts her right hand in front of her and with her left hand, she covers her left eye.

"Manifest, Mystic Arts! Spirit of the burning darkness through the light! Sever the darkness of the heavens-!"

"NO NO NO, STOP!" I quickly covered her mouth and looked around the hallway to see if anyone heard what she was about to say, luckily no one was here. She backs off and I could have sworn that I saw a light blush on her face. "H-how did you know all of this? Who told you?!"

She keeps a calm expression and gives me a kind smile. "Well, I already told you! I am the greatest sorcerer of this century, **The Lady Who Knows Everything!** For me, the past and the future is but just an open book before my all-seeing eyes as it is just one of my many powers."

I didn't know what to say or do to her. Somehow the school idol, who never knew me until last year knows about my made up delusional persona from middle school!

Now how in the name of Hell did she find out all about this? It was literally impossible for her to find out about my middle school past unless of course she secretly went to my school without my knowledge back then.

' _D-don't tell me she was actually speaking the truth! Does she actually have powers?! How did sh-'_

I paused for a moment as something caught my eye behind Monika. There was something light coral pink spying on us. Sayori was secretly looking at us, with her head poked out watching this all unfold all with an innocent face by the sliding door. We both stare at each other for a couple of moments until she realizes and she quickly puts her head quickly back into the room and slides the door closed.

My face was in complete anger as I saw her put her head back into the class. ' _DAMN THAT GIRL! SHE'S THE ONE WHO TOLD HER! IM GOING TO-'_

My thoughts were interrupted as Monika continued to talk. "Now then, you wouldn't want **your identity exposed, do you?** "

Fear showed on my now pale face as my legs started to shake in nervousness. 'No… NO! _IS SHE GOING TO BLACKMAIL ME?'_

"You know, Sayori did say that there were spies from your enemy organization here in this school." Monika then turns around with her hands behind her back and starts to walk slowly back to the classroom door, I struggled to follow her as my feet felt extremely heavy.

"Now what would happen if the whole school found out about your identity? Surely there would be countless assassination attempts on you since you _**are**_ the Emperor's most valued warrior. You probably have a big bounty on your head."

At this point, my heart rate was accelerating and I actually felt like I was going to die from a heart attack, though I wouldn't mind that since it would save me from hearing someone reveal my darkest and embarrassing secrets.

' _This isn't real… OUR CHUUNIBYOU-RIDDEN SCHOOL IDOL IS ACTUALLY BLACKMAILING ME! AND THE ONLY THING THAT'S GOING TO BE ASSASSINATED IS MY NON EXISTING POPULARITY! MY HIGHSCHOOL DREAM OF BEING APART OF THE NORMAL CROWD IS GOING TO BE RUINED!''_

"W-what do you want from me, Monika?" I struggled to say.

With a bright smile, she turns around to face me as she stops right next to the classroom door. "Well, I want you to join my club and become my personal servant and knight forever! Here in the Literature Club, we can protect your identity! But of course, you would have to serve me."

"Serve you…?"

"Of course! I am the greatest sorcerer of this century, but of course, sometimes I would need a knight to protect and serve me. So why not have the world's greatest swordsman to be **my** personal knight?" She leans in forward with her hands behind her back with a confident smile. "So? What do you say? Will you join my club and be my servant forever? Or will you choose to be caught by the enemy?"

I was given two choices.

One to not join her club and have my embarrassing past put on blast by our popular chuunibyou-infected school idol, or join her club to be her 'servant' whose club members also have the 'disease' and not have my past reveal into the entire school.

My answer is obvious isn't? As much as I didn't want to join, I had to for the sake of my high school dream; to be a part of the normal crowd. I didn't want my middle school years to happen again where people shunned me for acting all weird. Monika had just found out about my past and used it against me, she had won the fight. I then said the two words that would change my high school life forever.

"I accept."

"Good. Now then, you must enter a contract your soul with me in order to join the club, okay?"

I put up my hands to show that I surrendered and gave out a frustrated sigh. "Okay, just make this quick, okay? But on one condition."

She raises one of her eyebrows in curiosity. "And that is?"

"Don't call me by that name no matter what. None of that **Emperor's Mightiest Swordsman, Bahamut** or no serve the darkness of the heavens crap."

Her expression was filled with a look as if she didn't understand. "Huh? Why not? It's cool!

"It's not! Not one bit! I gave all of that up after I graduated middle school! I'm not a chuunibyou anymore! Look, both of us are in our second year of highschool! Nothing else!"

She looks at me with a somewhat shocked face. "It is cool! And our powers do exist!"

"No, it doesn't."

"It does!"

"Does not."

She looks at me with a serious look. "Ryota, it does exist! Our powers are all from a reality filled with infinite choices of power! Anything can happen there if we can find it! I know it's our destiny to find it one day!"

' _A world filled with… infinite choices of powers? What the hell is she…'_ I gave out a big sigh and shook my head in disbelief at her. "Okay, okay. Just... just contract my soul or whatever already."

Monika's expression turned into a happy one as she suddenly then grabs my hand, causing my face to flush heavily and pulls out a red pen with a heart as it's clicker from her pocket. She starts to draw a small circle with a star in the middle, right by my thumb as she starts to mutter something under her breath like she was enchanting some sort of magic spell.

"Aaand… there! You're all set. This contract makes it official." She looks deeply into my amber eyes with a bright smile on her face as she leans in forward with her hands behind her back. "Don't you worry, your identity is safe with us!"

She then turns and walks towards the classroom door and slides the door open, revealing all three girls waiting behind it.

"Welcome to the Literature Club!" She then turns back to me with the same smile she had.

I was going to say something back, but then suddenly, Sayori runs up to me and puts me into a tight hug, causing me to crash onto the ground. I looked up as she starts to laugh and saw that the three other girls had a slightly irritated and jealous look on their face, but eventually kind and warm smiles replaced it.

And thus, today marks the day I contracted my soul in exchange for a cupcake and joined Monika's literature club in order to not let anyone know about my dark past.

..

..

..

..

..

Fuck.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the first chapter! Dunno if i'll continue it, but I most likely will. I would have to start a lot of planning. Plus I have a 15 page argumentative essay due on Thursday this week, hindering any type of writing on this story, soooo... yeah.**

 **Edited as of 1/25/19. Not much has changed from the original chapter, only grammar, changes in sentences and a bit more description has been added. This really shows how much my writing has change a bit.**

 **Seifuku: A school uniform modeled after a sailor uniform.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well dang, it's been awhile huh? Well since I kinda know how this arc will play out in my head, why not continue it? But I would of uploaded this MUCH earlier, but real life comes first of course.**

 **But anyways, 10 favorites and 22 follows off the first chapter?! I was absolutely shocked that I would get this much! For that, I thank you all.**

 **I'm just gonna respond to the reviews that I didn't respond here though, you can skip this and enjoy the chapter if you want.**

 **Flairina: I see what you mean, but I wanted to take the chuunibyou disease trope and apply it here to the characters here in DDLC, while also taking some ideas from the show (it's going to be heavily inspired by it). I didn't want to do a crossover since I feel that it would be a bit to much for me to handle. But anyways, this doesn't take place in the game, I'm using the game lines to keep it similar to the game's script while adding in a few twists. These are just some girls who have a serious case of chuunibyou, for certain reasons of course.**

 **TBTNGamer and XxShadowofTheFuture: Thank you to you both!**

 **Anyways, enjoy this chapter! Again reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome.**

Text- Regular text.

"Text"- Dialogue.

' _Text'-_ Inner thoughts.

* * *

The journey back home was a silent one for me as I was still in complete shock. Sayori accompanied me since she wanted to walk back home together (though we do live nearby each other, so either way we were bound to anyway). I mean, what do you expect when the chuunibyou infected school idol blackmails you into joining her club?

I actually want to believe that this was just all a silly game by a cruel God.

Seriously, why me? What did I do? I learned from my stupid mistakes from the pasts and tried my best to get my life back together. Don't you think I deserve some type of reward?

But don't get me wrong, these girls are cute. But the fact that they all have this silly chuunibyou disease is just a huge turnoff. Seriously, I thought that this 'disease' only lasts until your last year of middle school or something... By the time you get into your first year of high school, you should at least develop some common sense like me!

Will I actually survive spending the afternoon with these cute but delusional girls every day?

I wanted to shut myself off from the outside world and be in peace to collect my thoughts on how to deal with this dilemma, but...

"Ohmygosh, Ryota! We're going to have so much fun every day now! Countless fun- I mean- adventures! Big fights! I can't wait for it~!" Said by my excited childhood friend.

Sayori couldn't stop running her mouth. Literally from the walk from school to the train station, to the actual train ride, and up until now she couldn't stop talking. I only gave simple responses to her as she kept rambling on and on. But for someone like me who has been with her since almost the beginning, it's actually bearable and I can't say that I don't miss it.

As we kept walking and approached our neighborhood, a sense of realization hit me as I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. ' _That's right… SHE'S THE ONE WHO GOT ME INTO THIS MESS!'_

Sayori immediately turned around as soon as she noticed that I wasn't next to her.

"Eh? Ryota…? What's wrong?" She said with a curious tone.

I only gave her a light smile and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Sayori," I said with an icy tone, her body tenses up in response. "How did Monika know about **Bahamut**? She never went to our middle school, so how in the name of the heavens did she know?"

Her eyes widened in realization and a guilty look fell onto her face as she puts her two pointer fingers together. "W-what do you mean? D-didn't she told you already? She's the **Lady who Knows Everything** , hehe…"

I put my hands up in a ready position and I took a few steps closer to her, in response, she took a few steps backward. "Sayori. Tell the truth."

"I-I am! She has time-telling powers and stuff!" She says as she struggles to give me a straight face and look me in the eyes.

Having enough of this, I quickly approached her and used one of her weaknesses to my advantage.

She was ticklish ever since she was young.

I launched my fingers to her sides as I gave her a barrage of tickles. She desperately tried to resist as she tried to pull my hands away from her, but unfortunately for her, I was stronger. Sayori started to giggle and eventually, it turned into laughter. Tears started to form in her eyes as she slowly starts to fall to the ground.

"HAHA, s-stop! I-I give up! You win! I'll tell you everything! Pleas-AHAHA!"

I ceased my tickling and let her catch her breath as she slowly gets back up. "Well?" I said as I cross my arms before continuing. "Care to tell me how she found out? Or do you want me to do it again?"

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you!" She raises her hands to show that she surrenders. "But first… LOOK BEHIND YOU! ENEMY SPOTTED!" Sayori says, pointing behind me.

I sigh in annoyance. "Sayori, no one is there."

She puts her two pointer fingers together and shows her puppy face to me. "P-please?" In response, I shook my head while rolling my eyes and turned around.

' _I already know she did it… might as well let her off the hook…"_

Of course, I saw nothing besides the houses and a few people in the neighborhood walking around. I turned my head back around to face her, "See Sayori? There no one is- ah."

I saw that Sayori was already booking it to her house as she was already close to the corner where we separate usually. For a delusional girl like her, she runs pretty fast if she tries, though I am going to say it's because of our adventures during middle school.

"Ha! You may have won this battle, but I will be notorious-"

"Victorious."

"Victorious the next! I shall strike when you least expec-UWAHH!" Sayori says as she trips onto the sidewalk. She fell flat on her stomach as she tried to turn the corner. I only shook my head in disappointment as I pitied her.

"Are you okay?"

"Owie… I-I'm okay!" She says as she struggles to get up. "This is but a battle wound! I only lost five HP!" She starts to limp as she continued to walk down the road. "See you tomorrow! Ow…" Sayori says as she left my vision.

I sigh and put my hands on my temples, "Why did I even try to convince her? She's a lost cause..." I mumbled to myself as I continued my path back home.

* * *

"I'm home..." I say with a hint of exhaustion in my voice as I entered my house. I took off my shoes by the front door and made my way into the living room.

"Ah. Welcome back, big brother. Where the heck were you? You're later than usual you know."

I looked over to the couch and saw that Haru watching television, dressed in her pajamas. She was lying down with a bowl of chips on her stomach.

"Sorry, I joined a club today. Secondly, don't finish all the chips. I don't want you to get too fat." I said jokingly.

"Booo~. That's mean Ryota." She says as she throws a potato chip towards my direction without looking, her eyes still glued on the television. I caught the chip with two hands and sat down next to her as I ate it.

"I'm joking, I'm joking." I looked over to see what to see what she was watching. "What's this? New seasonal anime?"

"Oh, this? It's the anime adaptation of Parfait Girls, came out like three weeks ago." She says as she stuffs another handful of chips into her mouth. "Anyways, what club did you join?" My dear sister said as she chewed on her snacks. "I thought you would have never joined any. You didn't seem like the type to join any."

"Oh uh, It's a literature club that I joined today," I say in response as I stretched my arms. ' _Actually, more like forced…'_

I tried to grab some chips from the bowl, only to get my hands swatted away from her.

"Rude." I quietly mumbled.

"Really, literature? You don't seem to be the type of guy too- oh my gosh!" I raised an eyebrow towards her and saw her surprised face directed at me. "Why do you look so pale? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Huh?" Curiously as to why she said that I took out my smartphone and turned on the front camera. My face was actually somewhat pale which kinda caught me off guard, though I blame it on the shock that I experienced earlier when Monika exposed my darkest secrets. I guess you could say that I've seen the ghost of my past haunting me.

I never knew someone can be pale from shock for this long though.

"Ah. Well, I'm kinda tired from school and joining the club." I said with all honesty. ' _I'm going to leave out the part where I got blackmailed…'_

"Jeez, then what are you doing here? Go to sleep or something." Haru says in response as she returned her gaze back onto the television.

"I just might, though I'm pretty sure you would get hungry if I didn't cook," I say in response.

"I'm fine, I already ate earlier. Just go away and rest up because right now, you look like your about to throw up any second. And there's no way that I'm going to clean it up!"

I shrugged my shoulders in response and got up from my chair. I started to make my way upstairs to my room. "Fine, suit yourself Haru. Don't come knocking into my room in the middle of the night because your hungry." I say while walking upstairs.

"Yeah yeah, I won't. Goodnight Big Bro. Seeya in the morning." She says loud enough for me to hear.

I made my way into my room as I tossed my school handbag onto the floor. I laid on my bed and rubbed my temples to regather my thoughts of today's events.

' _Okay. So I got blackmailed into joining a literature club by our chuunibyou infected school idol, who also has members who have this stupid disease…_

 _What the hell do I do? Actually, what can I do?'_

The answer was simple.

Nothing.

When one of the most influential people in the whole entire school knows about your stupid secret, what can you do? There would be excessive amounts of looks that I would get if the whole school knew about my dark past, and I would have died in embarrassment. I don't think I'll be able to take them shunning me out like in middle school ever again.

And I knew if I don't go to each club meeting, she would probably reveal it to the whole school or something.

' _Or… would she? Even though I don't know her that much, she seems to be like a nice person… Right?'_

Either way, my whole nonexisting reputation is on the line, and so was my high school dream of being apart of the normal crowd was too.

I laid my hands on my stomach as I stared into my grey ceiling. "God? Are you there? If so, why me out of billions of other people?" I asked, even though obviously I knew I wasn't going to get a reply back.

I sighed as I got up from my bed, ' _There's no point of sulling over this, I'll get over this eventually…'_ I started to get changed into my casual clothes to sleep in; a black t-shirt and sweatpants, and sat down by my desk.

' _Homework isn't going to do itself… at least it will get my mind off things."_

* * *

Eventually, I finished my homework in around a few hours or so since my school gives A LOT almost every day. What do you expect from one of the most prestigious schools in this area? It was a given that they were going to give us a massive amount of work.

Despite the fact that our school is one of the best, I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that there actually are some people who act like **them** in our school somehow.

Well, the more you know am I right?

As I closed my notebook and placed it into my bag, I gazed over to my alarm clock. ' _Looks like this time I'll actually sleep early huh? It's only 10 pm thankfully…'_

I walked towards my bed and immediately collapsed onto it. Today might just be marked down as probably one of my unluckiest or maybe even the worse day ever. My mind starts to wander between the four girls.

Sayori or her identity as ' **Aurora Sunshine** ' whatever it was called. My childhood friend who always filled with happiness, who I also influenced to make her who she is today sadly.

The small but feisty petite, Natsuki who is apparently is the ruler of the 'Red Crimson Demons' and wears an eyepatch to cover something called her 'Wicked Eye'.

Yuri or ' **Tsukuyomi** ', the tallest out of the four and the most elegant apparently was born something called the "blood moon" and got some sort of powers from a witch. But for compared to the other girls in the school, she has a large pair of-

I slapped myself for thinking such indecent thoughts. Sorry, mom.

Lastly was just Monika. Dokisai High School's very own loveable school idol. The one who seems to have everything from looks to popularity. But what they don't know is that she calls herself ' **The Lady who Knows Everything** ' who is some sorcerer or something like that.

What's with these girls? There has to be some reason why they all believe that they have some secret powers or magic whatever it was… right? Anybody with common sense would know that they don't exist, and apparently, these girls don't have any whatsoever!

Was watching way too much anime or playing too many video games when they were younger the reason? Did they hit their head really hard or something? Or are they merely doing it for fun?

I sighed and closed my eyes, ' _There's no point of thinking about this anymore. I can only hope that tomorrow good fortune will find me, unlike today…'_

Eventually, I drifted off into a peaceful slumber without a care in the world.

* * *

I was running.

I just don't know why, but I was just running.

I found myself dashing through somewhere very familiar.

Was it my middle school?

Despite it reminding me of my middle school… the place looked haunted. The school hallway walls were aging the paint on the walls were peeling off and holes started to appear in them. Glass was scattered everywhere on the broken wooden floors, making an ominous creaking sound as I quickly took each step.

Eventually, as I kept running through the halls, I started to see school children all around me as they were all laughing as I kept running. Their laughs were all creepy and disorientating, leaving a chill down my spine.

But were they laughing at me?

I turned back and my eyes widen in fear. A black figure surrounded by a dark mist was chasing me, you can slightly see it's body structure through the mist and what frighten me the most was it's piercing green eyes staring straight at me… or maybe through me?

The ominous figure started to get closer and closer to me, I tried running faster but it was no use. Eventually, I hit a dead end and I turned around. The figure started to slowly approach me, and I soon saw that the body structure belonged to a woman.

" **I FiNaLlY cAuGHt yOu~! wHy wErE yOu RuNnInG?** " the black figure said in a demonic voice.

I tried saying something back, but the words did not come out at all. I kept moving backward as it started to move closer to me, eventually falling onto the floor and back into the corner.

' **NoW tHen, nOw ThAt I cAuGhT yOu, dOn'T yOu tHiNk yOu DeSeRvE a PuNishMent?** ' The figure said as it started directly into my eyes.

I braced myself for whatever was coming next…

" **Aurora Smash!** "

Wait, what?

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

I woke up in pain on my abdomen as I quickly shot up from my bed. I quickly came back to my senses and realized that Sayori had somehow come into my room and ELBOW DROPPED ME AWAKE.

I looked over to my door and saw Haru recording me as she laughed her heart out.

"SAYORI?! WHAT THE FU-"

"I told you that I'll be victorious the next!" She interrupts me as she wears a proud look on her face as she points up to the ceiling. She covers her right eye with her left hand while her right hand is on the left side of her stomach. "You've doubted the powers of me! **Aurora Sunshine the Third!** "

"HOW DID YOU EVEN GET INSIDE?!"

"Oh, Haru let me in~!" She turns around and pointed towards Haru, who was clutching her stomach from all the laughter. Her face was beet red and tears appeared in her eyes. "Now then Haru, where's my reward for beating the big boss?"

"Here you go big sis Sayori!" Haru tosses Sayori a newly unopened box of cookies as her reward.

A box of cookies that I had bought for myself and myself only. Damn that girl.

Sayori then gives Haru a bear hug, "Thank you so much Haru~ Now that the boss has been slain, I shall take my leave for now! Aurora Dash!" She lets go of Haru and quickly makes her way downstairs into the living room.

Haru makes her way towards me, still struggling to keep in her laughter. "Are you okay Ryota? She hit you pretty hard ya know."

"Oh, of course, I'm fine. It's not like I GOT ELBOW DROPPED AS A WAKEUP CALL IN THE MORNING! WHO THOUGHT HER HOW TO DO THAT?!"

Haru then bursts out laughing, it took all of my willpower to not punish her on the spot right there.

"Sorry, sorry! She said she watched a video from somewhere called the 'Electric Ocean', I just wanted her to do something to you to wake you up! I didn't expect her to do THAT!"

I sigh and rubbed my stomach to relieve the pain I felt. ' _So she means the internet?! What the Hell is that girl watching?'_ Thankfully, she didn't hurt me that much.

"What the Hell is she doing here so early though?"

"She wanted breakfast."

I had almost forgotten, Sayori can barely cook for herself. Her parents usually leave early for work in the morning and come in late when she's sleeping, so she usually orders food. She almost burnt down her house once trying to cook and if it weren't for me and Haru, she would have been homeless.

"Just get out of my damn room then…"

"No problem, ' **Bahamut** '!" She teased as she closed the door. I quickly threw a ball of paper by my bedside table and threw it at her before she closed it.

I laid down on my bed in pain while staring at the ceiling. "So I wake up to a nightmare by getting elbow dropped by my delusional childhood friend huh? What a great way to start the day."

I slowly started to get off my bed to get ready for the day.

' _And I doubt it's going to get any better…'_

 **25 Minutes later.**

After showering and getting dressed, I head down the stairs to the living room and saw Sayori happily munching away with the box in her hand as she watches TV. Haru, on the other hand, was laying her head on Sayori's lap, texting. I quickly walked over to Sayori and snatched the box out of her hand.

"Uwah! My mana potions!" She moves Haru's head from her laps carefully and quickly gets up to cover her right eye with her left hand and sticks her right palm towards me. "You violates the law! You must pay the court a fine or face punishment from me!"

"First off, it's around 6:30 in the morning right now Sayori it's unhealthy to be eating _MY_ cookies this early, and secondly, WHY DID WAKE ME UP BY ELBOW DROPPING ME?!"

She crosses her arms and pouts towards me, "I needed the mana after beating the big boss of course. And I had to use my new ultimate move to one shot the boss!"

I give out a frustrated sigh and delivered a quick chop to her forehead, causing her to flinch. "I'm not a boss at all Sayori."

She rubs the spot I struck at while giving me a defiant look, "Yes you are **Bahamut!** You're like… level... ninety! We are eternal rivals to the end~!"

I slapped my forehead in response, "You know what? Whatever, please just don't ever do that again."

I made my way to the cabinets and placed the box on the highest shelf so that Sayori nor Haru can grab it. ' _I have to remind myself to lock my door before sleeping…'_

I looked through the lower shelves to find something that I can cook for the both of them. My eyes eventually looked towards the pancake mix sitting all the way in the back of the bottom shelf.

Usually, I would never cook pancakes on the weekdays, only on the weekends but since we had nothing else, we had no choice. I grabbed it and showed it to the both of them, "How bout' pancakes then?" I looked towards the both of them and they instantly shot up.

"Oh, oh! I want to help!" Haru exclaimed as she quickly made her way towards me, Sayori followed behind with a cheerful expression.

"Fine, the both of you wash your hands. Sayori put on an apron on and let Haru do the mixing, I don't want to have a repeat what happened last time."

"Okay…" Sayori said in a melancholy tone as she opens up the bottom cabinet to take out the apron.

The last time I let her help me make pancakes, she whipped the batter way too hard while saying something along the lines of "Aurora Spin!" and had made a mess everywhere.

Needless to say, my mother had gotten really pissed at the both of us.

I took out all the ingredients out; the eggs, sugar, salt, baking powder, and the milk, and laid it on the counter as Haru and Sayori took out the tools necessary for pancake making.

As Haru and Sayori quickly mixed in all the ingredients, I sprayed the frying pan and readied up the stove. My eyes glanced over to the both of them, "Oi, you guys finished mixin-what the?! What are you adding?"

"Hehe~ This will give us increased mana for the whole day! Right Haru?" Sayori states as she adds in chocolate chips into the batter.

"I just said it's too early too… you know what, just don't put in a lot." I say in response while putting the maple syrup in the microwave.

Sayori then hands me the batter while Haru prepares the table with the kitchen utensils and placed the microwaved maple syrup in the middle. A sweet aroma fills the kitchen as I poured the batter in the pan, both Haru and Sayori are visibly drooling over the smell.

I took out a ceramic plate from one of the cabinets and placed the delicate pancakes onto it and brought it over to the table where both Haru and Sayori were waiting anxiously for. We all placed a stack of pancakes on our own plates and poured syrup onto it and spread the butter.

Sayori had taken the first bite out of the three of us, as she already ate almost a quarter of the pancakes. "I see you have been blessed by the Gods of cooking **Bahamut**! This is really good!" She says as she swallowed down the pancake.

Haru starts to giggle as soon as she heard my past persona, my cheeks heating up in embarrassment. "Sayori, I told you not to call me by that anymore…" I said.

"We should invite the rest of the club next time!" She says as she puts another piece into her mouth.

"Errr, maybe one-day Sayori. I only just met them yesterday." I state while twilling my fork around.

' _Yeah, most likely not. I can somewhat deal with one chuunibyou patient, but three others? Who knows what they'll do.'_

"Oh, you're in big sis Sayori's club, Ryota?" Haru then perks up.

"Yup! He just joined yesterday~ His powers are essential for our club!" Sayori states proudly, Haru giggling even more in response. Thankfully she didn't ask any more questions and continued to eat.

Eventually, we all finished and cleaned up our mess (though it was me who did all the cleaning). We all made our last preparations before heading out the front door.

"Well then, this is where I depart! See you two later." Haru states before giving the both of us a hug each. She then opens the front gate and leaves, disappearing out of our sights.

"Are you ready to go Ryota?" Sayori says with a bright smile.

"Yeah, we better hurry before the train leaves though." I replied as we both started our long journey to school.

* * *

"And if you just write down the problem like this…" The teacher explained as he writing down an equation on the chalkboard.

 **PIN-PON-PAN-PON**

The Westminster chimes play through the PA system, indicating the period ended and homeroom started.

"Ah, well looks like the period is over it seems. We will finish this lesson tomorrow, please speak to me after class if you have any questions." He states while organizing his papers. "Oh, one more thing before I'm finished, I am sure that all of you are aware of the school festival."

I had forgotten all about the school festival, I don't usually go to them and usually stay home. Usually, every class and club participates in them, but you have a choice if you want to help or not.

"That being said, can both of our class representatives please come to the board and help organize? Can Mr. Shujinkou please stand up?"

I slowly rise up and made my way to the front of the class. Since I keep watching myself on how I acted because of my dark past, everyone voted that I should become one of the class representatives in this classroom.

"And also can Ms. Fujisawa please come up?" A girl with shoulder length blue hair stands up from her seat. Her two strands of hair next to her face were tied by light blue elastic hair bands, halfway. Next to her right orange eye was a small mole. She goes up to the class podium with a bright smile.

This girl, in particular, was named Amy Fujisawa. If I were to describe her, she is almost like Sayori with her bubbly personality, but of course, she actually has common sense and isn't a chuuni. Apparently, she is one of the more popular girls in the school, ranking in the top ten overall. Usually, I let her do all the talking while I do the writing and organizing.

"Alright everybody, pay attention now!" She said with a cheery tone. Amy then looks over to me and gives me a wink, making my heart skip a beat. I take a piece of chalk to start writing down the plans for our classroom's plan for the festival.

Eventually, we all decided that our classroom was going to do a maid cafe, much to most of the girls' dismay.

"Okay, now that that's settled for our plans, we're all finished for now!" Amy concluded as she glanced my way. "Good work, Ryota! Though, it's a shame that you won't be participating in our class festival." She says before crossing her arms and pouting.

"Y-yeah, sorry about that Amy. I'm not really a big fan of attending these festivals."

"No, no it's okay! Whatever makes you happy is good for you, alright?" She said as she gave me a cheerily smile. "What do you even do on the days of the festivals?"

My face flushes in response. "O-oh, well I actually go to my friends' house from other schools…" I responded. ' _I can't say that I usually stay home and play video games all day…'_

"But, uh good work today Amy." I awkwardly state before quickly sitting down on my chair.

"Alright students, only a few more minutes till second period starts!" Our teacher states as he sits down on his desk.

I put my head down on my desk to relax for the remaining class period. Suddenly, I felt something light hit the back of the head and I instantly I shot up.

' _What the… who the Hell?'_ Someone had thrown a crumpled up paper ball behind me, I picked it up and looked at the direction it was thrown at.

"...Monika?" I looked at the slightly open door behind me and Monika hiding behind the door. She gives me a small wave and gestured to me to open the paper ball to read what's inside.

' _The time to strike is upon on, Bahamut. I cannot speak in person as the ancient order of assassins are onto us here in the everlasting place of knowledge. Rendezvous at the Halls of Consumption when the clock hits high noon!_

 _The Lady Who Knows Everything~ M.T'_

A look of confusion had appeared on my face.

What in the name of Hell was she talking about?

I looked back towards the door and signaled her to come inside. She shakes her head and gestures to write inside of the note.

"Okay then…" I took out my ballpoint pen out of my pocket and quickly scribbled down a sentence.

' _What does that even mean Monika?'_ I crumpled the ball again and readied my arm to toss it back to her, only to realize she was already gone.

I felt a book lightly tap my scalp and my body tensed up in response. "What were you planning to do with that paper ball Mr. Shujinkou?"

I looked up and saw my teacher staring into my eyes with an annoyed face. "O-oh, uh just throwing the piece of paper away."

"By throwing it from your seat? Get up and properly put it in the bin. Cleaning duty at the end of the day for you today." He demanded with an assertive tone.

I heard giggling in the classroom as I walked towards the garbage can in shame.

' _This day is definitely not going to be a good one…'_

* * *

Before I knew it, the clock had turned to twelve and it was finally time for lunch. Judging by what Monika meant in her message, she wanted me to come downstairs to the cafeteria. Since I had always brought lunch from home or skip lunch entirely, I usually spend my time in my classroom alone while browsing through my phone.

My mind shifted to a certain middle school memory as I walk downstairs.

' _Yo, Ryota do you want to-'_

' _Do not disturb me!' I said as I covered my left eye with my hand, the other hand held a protein bar. 'I am recovering my mana for my many upcoming battles against the Demon King!'_

I banged my hand against the wall as I remembered such an embarrassing moment.

' _Seriously, is there a reset button I can press?'_

As I pushed open the doors to the cafeteria, I immediately start my search for the club president through the crowd of students. My eyes then shifted over towards to the very far corner, where I see Monika waving towards me while she's sitting down on an empty table.

Approaching the table, Monika starts to pat down on an empty seat right next to her. "A good knight should always sit next to the person whos he protecting, no?" She says with a sweet smile.

My face flushes in embarrassment, "I told you I don't go by that anymore…"

"It's just the two of us anyway! Well at least for now." Her face became somewhat annoyed when she had said that last sentence. "The rest should be coming in soon."

"Well, what do you have in mind since you called all of us here?"

"You shall see soon."

"Heeeeeeeey!" I hear in the background. The both of us turned around and saw Sayori running towards us, lunch tray in her hand. Carefully, Sayori sets her food down right next to me; a beef barbeque combo which included: a bowl of rice with of course barbeque beef on the side, miso soup, and pickled vegetables, and gives both me and Monika a quick hug.

"Thanks for the food~!" Sayori cheerily said as she clasps her hands together and picks up her chopsticks to begin digging down on her food.

"Um...hello everyone." A tall purple hair girl said, clutching a book near her chest as she sat down right in front of me.

"Heya, Yuri," I say, giving her a small smile to help her feel welcome.

"So the new guy is flirting with the wielder of the Third Eye of Makarov already I see. Not that I care." Says a small pink hair petite wearing an eyepatch, sitting down next to her. Yuri and I blushed instantly.

"Natsuki! I-I w-was just merely saying hello to everyone…" Yuri, clearly embarrassed, said in a low tone.

"Yeah! We're just being friendly to each other you know." I added in to back her up.

Natsuki crosses her arms and looks away. "Hmph."

"Okay everyone!" Monika says while clapping her hands together to grab all of our attention. "It's finally time to strike for the benefits of our stronghold!"

I raised my eyebrows in curiosity. "So… you must be talking about the club right?"

"Correct. As you may all know, it is time for the annual ritual here in the everlasting place of knowledge..."

' _Ah, crap… don't tell me she's talking about the-'_

"The festival!"

' _Damn it. I'm not going to participate in it either way…'_

"That is why I all called you down here to discuss ways on how we shall participate to gain more members to our stronghold."

"Couldn't this had to wait until the actual club meeting Monika?" I said with a curious tone as I lay my cheek on my hand.

"Of course not. We use all of our time honing our powers during club meetings!"

I sigh and shook my head in disappointment. "Right. Either way, I'm not going to participate in it either way." I say while getting up out of my seat. "I'll see you guys later."

Monika then grabs my head and cleared her throat, "Oh my! Is that the famous Baham-!" She says very loudly before I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth. My face now scarlet red from embarrassment as I looked around the cafeteria. Thankfully no one heard her.

"I-I change my mind. I guess I really want to participate haha…" I say in shame as I plop right back down onto my seat, Natsuki snickers at my misery.

"Oh oh! I can't wait! It's going to be soooo much fun!" Sayori says while chewing her lunch mid-sentence.

"Hey, hey, eat first then swallow Sayori." I say as I slightly raise my voice at her.

"I see that you always look after her Ryota. I might be a little jealous." Yuri then spoke looking away from her book right into my eyes.

Sayori takes a sip out of her miso soup before responding. "Well, yeah! He's always helping me ever since I was young, like cleaning my room, cooking or even helping me with home!"

"Ahem. Anyways back to the subject at hand." Monika then spoke up, catching all of our attention. "That is why I would like to ask you guys for suggestions!"

"Ugh, do we have to participate? I mean, I'm fine with five members." The pink hair girl said with an annoyed voice.

"I must agree with Natsuki," Yuri adds in her thoughts. "I don't really do well with crowds."

"Well here's the thing, Sayori and I had already signed the club for it today," Monika says in an apologetic tone.

The small petite as she rises out her seat and slams her hands on the table, her eyes widen in both surprise and anger. "WHAT!"

I looked over to Yuri who was also in surprise. I couldn't help but feel bad for her since she seems to be such an introvert.

"Sorry, but I really want our stronghold of literature to grow in numbers. This is the only way to do so to protect the fate of it here, Sayori also agrees." Monika calmly says as she tries to defuse the situation. Sayori then gives a thumbs up as she stuffs her face with another piece of barbeque beef.

Natsuki then gives a sigh, clearly giving up as she rubs her temples. "Fine, whatever then," she says as she sat right back down on her seat. "Since we don't have any other choice."

"I'm glad that you understand, leader of the Red Crimson Demons. Anyways, suggestions are welcome."

Natsuki then gives off a small smirk. "Okay then…how about we show off a little taste what our powers can do so we can show how cool we are then? You know, a little performance!"

I was mortified from the suggestion Natsuki made, I couldn't move a muscle as I was frozen in place. ' _Oh no… anything but that! I'm going to die in embarrassment!'_

Sayori then perks up as she takes a sip of her cup of water. "Oh oh! That's such a good idea! If we just show off our skills and tell them that they can be just like us, then for a fact they'll join!"

' _No they won't! They'll look at us like we're weird!'_

"I agree. There is a great possibility that they'll join if we just show them a preview of it. I'm sure I can do it with no problem." Yuri piped up with a new sense of confidence out of nowhere.

' _WHAT!? NOT YOU TOO YURI!'_

I looked over to Monika, who seemed to be troubled about something, "Hmm… well, okay then! Since mostly everyone here agrees on that, I guess it's settled then."

' _NO! I CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN TO ME AND THE REST OF THESE DELUSIONAL GIRLS! I HAVE TO THINK UP OF WAYS TO STOP THEM!'_

"Woah, okay wait! We can't do that here in the school!" I say as I rise out of my seat to make an X sign with my arms, the girls raised their eyebrows in curiosity.

"Why not chump? You scared or something?" Natsuki retorts as she snickered.

' _Jesus, it's not that I'm scared from that… IM SCARED FROM THE AMOUNT OF EMBARRASSMENT WE'RE GOING TO FACE!'_

I quickly gather my thoughts to create a counter argument to her. "W-well uh... first off, if we do use our powers, don't you think that we're going to destroy something?"

"That's why I said preview dummy! Not full force, try to listen to next time blockhead."

"Okay, but if we do just a preview of it, think about the consequences if we used it in public! We'll probably get suspended and frankly, I'm not trying to get in trouble from my parents!"

Natsuki eyes widen in realization when I mentioned parents. Her face scrunches up as she starts to think about something. "I mean I guess..."

"Or even worse, taken by the government so that they can research and do experiments on us!"

Monika then nods in agreement. "He's right you know."

"Grrr… w-well, why don't you suggest something blockhead? I don't see you suggesting anything better than mine!"

' _Damn… I was hoping she didn't ask me that question…'_

I sat back down and started to think on a different alternative to using instead for the festival.

Suddenly, an idea pops up into my head, "Well… why don't we perform something then, like poems and take turns performing them? We are a literature club, so why not?"

"I see you're talking about something similar to slam poetry **Bahamut**." I roll my eyes in annoyance as she mentioned that name. "I actually like that idea as it suits us as literature club better."

She turns over to Natsuki, looking directly into her eyes. "Don't you write poems anyway Natsuki? I remember you left a piece of scrap paper behind, called-"

"Don't say it out loud!" She says as her face blushes in embarrassment. "I don't want anyone to know!"

I looked over to Natsuki as she was calming down from the sudden embarrassment. ' _So… you're embarrassed by your poems, but not embarrassed for being a chuunibyou?'_

"Okay, fine~ I was just joking Natsuki." Monika apologized.

Natsuki notices me staring at her, "What do you want chump?"

"Oh, well I was thinking how impressive it was for you to write your own poems," I say only telling half the truth as she starts to blush. "You should share some of them for the festival then."

Natsuki starts to take an interest in her school slippers. "N-no! I don't think no one would like them…"

"Ah, so you're not that much of a confident writer I see. Well, I'm not either as well..."

Yuri starts to speak up, "If I may… I understand how Natsuki feels. Sharing that level of writing takes a lot of more confidence as it is the truest form of writing to oneself. You must be willing to share your emotions deep with your hearts with the readers."

"Surely the great **Tsukuyomi** , has some experience in writing. Your third eye must have given it to you when you were granted those powers. It would be helpful if you could share some of it to us and even make Natsuki feel comfortable sharing." Monika suggests to her.

Yuri's face was slightly filled with discomfort as she plays with her hair in silence.

I give out a small sigh, "I see that you aren't a confident writer either…"

We all sit in silence, not knowing what to say or suggest.

Sayori then perks up, "Hey... why don't all of us make poems tonight and share them tomorrow? If we do that, all of us will be even the next time we meet!"

My eyes widen in surprise. Who knew that this girl had some bright ideas herself? I'd expect that from Monika, but Sayori? That totally unexpected from her, I have to give props to her for that.

"Wow, as expected from the one who holds the title of **Aurora Sunshine!** Okay then everyone, it's settled. That's what we are going to do for the festival then!"

Monika then gets up and clasps her hands together, "We're all going to make poems for the festival and perform them! And to prepare for it, we're going to create poems each night to practice for every club meeting leading up to the festival!"

Everyone nods in agreement, I only give out a relieved sigh in response. ' _Thank God that I got out of that one... all that I need to do tonight is just make a good poem. I'm pretty screwed huh?'_

I look over my smartphone to tell the time. "Alright well, it's almost time to leave. So I'm going to start heading upstairs, I guess I'll see you all during club time."

"Okay then, Well this is it for our short little meeting here everyone. I'll see you all during club time~" Monika happily states justs before she started to bring her bag with her.

I waved goodbye to all of them as I started to head towards the exit of the lunchroom. ' _I only have to spend time with these delusional girls again after school… then I can finally catch a break…'_

I let out a relieved sigh as I entered my classroom, sitting down and patiently waited for the Westminster chimes to ring for the next period.

* * *

"Hey guys, sorry for being late…" I say with an exhausted tone as I slide the door open to the classroom.

I immediately saw Monika who was sitting down on the teacher's desk who was focusing on doing paperwork. She turned to me and gave me a genuine smile, "Ah! Welcome back, Ryota. I thought you had run away on us! That would have gone against our contract you know~!"

"Well, I had cleaning duty since I had gotten in trouble earlier in the first period…" I say as I set my school handbag down on the floor. "It only took around fifteen minutes though, so no worries."

"Oh? So the Emperor's swordsman has gone into a life of crime now I see. How the great have fallen. Don't worry, since you're bound to our contract you'll always be with me so you can't get in trouble~!" She says with a flirtatious tone.

I blushed as she teased me and averted my eyes away from her, "I thought I said...you know what, whatever."

' _Thinking about it now, Monika kinda had something to do with me getting in trouble…'_

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard footsteps coming closer to me, suddenly Yuri and I were facing each other. "Welcome back, Ryota. Thank you for respecting the contract you are bound too. Though I hope it isn't too overwhelming for you to handle. Being apart of the club and protecting the greatest sorcerer in the century just seems…" Yuri's voice starts to trail off.

"Don't worry! **Bahamut** here has taken down countless armies. There's nothing that he can't beat." Monika says as she reassures Yuri, much to my own chagrin.

Yuri gives out a relieved sigh and gives me a small smile, "I see. It seems that I can be at ease then." She then sits down to the table next to her, "You should sit, something that will be in your interest is about to start."

"Something in my interest? What are you-"

"Natsuki! I challenge you to a duel to test our strengths once more!" Sayori interrupts me as she wields a yardstick with both hands, ready for battle.

' _Oh my God don't tell me…'_

"Heh, so you are here to challenge me again **Aurora Sunshine?** I shall accept it then. You are about to witness the powers of the leader of the Red Crimson Demons! Prepare yourself!" Says a small petite as she also wields a yardstick with her left hand.

"Manifest my madness from the depths of the oblivion! Let the power course through my veins! I am Natsuki of the Crimson Demons! Wicked Eye... hear my call and reveal yourself!"

Natsuki then lifts up her eye patch, revealing a red eye, "I hope that you're ready to experience my powers!"

' _Holy crap… does she have heterochromia?! That's actually cool…'_

She then gets into a battle stance, waiting for Sayori to strike. "You are about to feel the wrath of my- ah." The red eye contact that Natsuki was wearing had fallen out of her eye somehow. She now had a matching pair of bright pink eyes that matched her hair color.

The room had gone dead silent as all of us in the room stared at the contact that fell. Natsuki then quickly picks it up and cleans it before putting it back in her eye in shame.

I shook my head in disappointment, ' _Should have thought otherwise…'_

"A-anyways, c-come at me!" Natsuki stammers as she struggles to keep a straight face. The poor girl looked like she was about to cry.

"Okay…here I come!" Sayori starts to rush at her opponent, yardstick in hand. She strikes her yardstick downwards, only to get it blocked by Natsuki's own weapon.

"Tch… so I see that you been training I see!" She says as she struggles to keep her stance against my childhood friend. They both back off and started to circle each other, waiting for one of them to strike again.

I looked over to both Yuri and Monika, "Hey guys? Should we stop them before it gets too…" I stopped myself as I realized they were both focusing on the ongoing battle with intense looks. Monika rested her chin on the bridge of her fingers while Yuri put her hands together. It was as if they were focused on studying their movements.

Sayori then grabs a ball of paper from her blazer pocket with her left hand and aimed it at Natsuki, " **Aurora Blast!** "

In response, Natsuki 'dodges' to her left to avoid the 'blast'. "So I see we are using magic in our duels then…in that case!" She then grabs a ball of red paper and quickly throws it with force at Sayori, " **Wicked Eye Enhanced Spell: Dragon's Breath!** "

"Oh no!" Sayori tries to 'dodge' the Natsuki's 'spell', but it failed as she got hit in the stomach. She falls onto the floor as she got 'hit' from the blast. My childhood friend starts to clutch her stomach in 'pain'. "Oww! I-It burns!" Natsuki then walks slowly to her and points the yardstick at Sayori's head.

"That's what happens when you try and cheat in a duel by using magic Sayori. Especially against me. Now then, do you surrender?"

"I...I yield…" Sayori says as she gets up and raises her hands in surrender. She then crosses her arms and pouts. "I thought I had you this time!"

"You have a lot to learn you know," Natsuki says as she puts both of the yardsticks into the closet. "Plus, you can't win by cheating by using magic in our duels."

She starts to approach me with a smug look on her face and crosses her arms. "So, what do you think about the power that the Wicked Eye holds blockhead?"

"Well, y-yeah! I thought it was pretty strong." I lied to her. Guilt had washed over me by lying to her, but I didn't want to say that I pitied her when her eye contact fell.

"Heh, that's what I thought!" She proudly states before she starts to head off to do her own thing.

I slump down into the seat near the exit of the classroom and put my head down on the table.

That duel that I witnessed between both of them was one of the most cringiest things that I have ever witnessed.

Ironically, that's how both Sayori and I used to play back in my middle school days.

' _This is only the beginning of the club meeting today too… What else are they going to pull off today? '_

* * *

 **AN: If you guys don't know, I was trying my best to describe u/Cylent-Nite's Amy sprite that he had made over on the DDLC subreddit over on Reddit. You guys can look it up if you want too. Credit goes to him for the design of course.**

 **Also, I apologize for that fight scene.**

 **Edited as of 1/26/19. Grammar changes, edits of certain lines and added in a bit more description.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Heya, it's been awhile. It's been roughly around like what, two or three months since I last updated?**

 **On my behalf, I must apologize to you all.**

 **During the time when I last uploaded, that was when I first started to work over the summer. Working 30+ hours per week takes a lot of energy from you. Not only that, I was not really motivated much to write. Now that school started, I have a consistent schedule on when I can write. Hopefully I don't take too long in between uploading.**

 **Around that time, DDLC was wearing off of me. I'm still surprised that a game with such little replay value and gameplay could still make me think about it till today.**

 **But, I noticed that a handful of you guys had still placed reviews, follows and favorites on this story which in returned, made me a bit more motivated. Little by little, I started to write until eventually I enjoyed writing this chapter.**

 **Anyways enough with the excuses and enjoy this tremendous chapter. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. All review responses will be down below.**

 **Also, four words are going to be italicized to explain what they mean at the end of the chapter since I feel some of you may not know what it means. (But y'all can prove me wrong lol)**

Text- Regular text.

"Text"- Dialogue.

' _Text'-_ Inner thoughts.

* * *

I stare at the clock's hand as it slowly moves forward, inch by inch. I blink as the seconds hand kept shifting forward and stared off into nothingness.

' _Why the hell aren't we doing anything…?'_

How long has it been since the club meeting started today? It had to be around twenty minutes after those two had that little 'duel' when I first came in. I put both hands in each pocket, rummaging through them to find my smartphone to look at the time.

' _And, it's only been three minutes. Nice.'_ I give out a frustrated sigh and slumped my head back down onto the table. ' _How long do I have to stay here for? An hour or so? What the hell is everyone even doing?'_

I slightly raise up my head to search around the clubroom. Apparently, everyone had resigned to do their own routines instead of doing something like a club.

From the corner of my eye, Yuri was reading a book but kept nervously glancing downwards towards something as if she was contemplating on doing something. Monika was busy writing something down; visibly looking frustrated which led me to assume it's something for the school festival or about the club. In the background, Natsuki's rummaging was slightly heard throughout the classroom.

' _Now where's Sayori hiding at?'_

My eyes shifted towards the right; she wasn't there, only desks with chairs and posters with papers were scattered on the walls were on my right. My eyes shifted to the left; she wasn't there also, only the windows that let in the sunlight into the room was in my view.

' _Whatever, she's probably playing off with her delusions somewhere else.'_ Giving out a small yawn, I lay my head down onto the desk, preparing to take a nap.

My eyes slowly start to close and I start to let the darkness overtake my vision. I slowly started to fall asleep in peace.

"Surprise attack!"

I jolted back up in my seat as I felt someone quickly poked the both of my sides with force. All symptoms of tiredness disappeared on my face and were replaced with both shock and pain. I quickly turned around to see who was responsible for committing such a horrible act. An annoyed expression filled my face as I saw my childhood friend wearing a smug face as she couldn't hold in her laughter.

She places both hands on her hips, "Ehehe~ You know, you shouldn't keep your guard down **Bahamut**. I get times two sneak damage from that attack! Another victory in my book~!"

I quickly get revenge on her as I delivered a quick chop to her forehead. She recoils in slight pain as she rubs her forehead.

"Owieee… Critical hit...Ryota! That really hurts!" she pouts.

I rolled my eyes in response, "Well then don't pull something like that on me again. Also stop calling me that please." I say as I turned back around in my seat. In response she pulls a chair from a nearby desk, setting it next to my own desk.

Sayori puts both of her hands on her cheeks and laid her elbows on the desk. Her excited sapphire eyes piercing through my amber eyes. "Sooo~ What did you think about that duel?" Lifting up her arms, she flexes her non-existing biceps to me, "Did you see how far I come with my training?"

I give out a small snicker, "Yeah. I see that you've come a long way with your 'training'. It must be some really killer exercises huh?" I sarcastically said.

Her smile becomes even brighter, most likely not understanding the sarcasm in my tone. "Yup! Radio exercises are the best!" she says as she gives me a thumbs up.

"Right…" I said in a disappointed tone as she confessed what she does on her free time, "Though, didn't you lose to her with all of that training?' I teased.

She crosses her arms and shifts her head to the left, pouting her cheeks, "S-she was too strong! I couldn't help it."

Chuckling, I teased her as she lightly blushes, reminding me of some good memories back then. Emphasis on some though, because now many memories of us in middle school make me want to bury myself.

"Well, what about you **Bahamut**? How's your training going on so far? The presence of the Demon King is still looming in the Land of the Rising Sun. The jaws of oblivion could open up again one day unexpectedly."

I sigh and shake my head, "Sayori, I told you that I don't go by that anymore. Also, I don't need to 'train' anymore." I say with air quotes.

My mind wanders back in time as I quickly remembered the dark ages in my life when I used to 'train'.

* * *

' _Radiant Soul Strike!' I yell as I successfully completed another downward strike with my sword. I wipe off the sweat from my forehead as I kneel down, still holding onto the hilt with my left hand. Turning around as I hear Sayori's footsteps approaching me, she hands me a water bottle._

' _Here you go Ryota~! Keep it going!'_

 _I chugged halfway through the water bottle and returned it back to her, 'Thank you Sayori. Only fifty more swings to perfect my Radiant Soul Strike skill. Surely the Demon King will cower in fear as show off Excalibur's truest potential!'_

' _Yay~! Do you best Ryota! Kick that meanie's butt!'_

 _I rose back up and prepared myself for another swing, 'Radiant Soul Strike-'_

' _Um excuse me, children…' said a woman who seemed to be in her early thirties, 'You're disturbing everyone here in the park, may you please tone your voice just a bit down?'_

 _A visibly frightened Sayori quickly runs behind me, tugging the back of my shirt as she nervously put her hand on her chest._

' _H-hey, Ryota… we should just...' She whispered in my ear with a fearful tone._

 _I interrupted her by extending my arm out and pierce the ground with my blade as I held the hilt._

' _Sorry ma'am, but the upcoming battle against evil is soon upon us! Time is at the essence as millions of lives here will be taken if I don't train my hardest! The Demon King will rule the Land of the Rising Sun if I am not successful in perfecting my skills!' I say with determination._

 _I looked back at Sayori with a bright smile as I gave a thumbs up. Her face lights up in response._

 _The now worried women started desperately looking around the playground, 'Ah! Excuse me, mister park manager!' she said as she waved over to a person in a uniform, catching his attention._

 _My eyes widen in fear, 'I see! Y-you're one of the D-demon King's Generals here to disrupt my t-training! I must take my leave then as I am no s-shape to fight!' I quickly grabbed Sayori's hand and ran out of the playground._

* * *

At that very moment, I wanted to slam down my head onto the desk so I can forget that ever happening at all. My face heavily blushed in embarrassment as I covered it with my hand.

"Hey, Ryota? Are you okay?" Sayori said with a worried tone.

"Y-yeah, just a mild headache. I'll be fine though." I lied.

What the hell was wrong with me? If I were struck down right now by some unnatural force, I wouldn't mind. Well, at least it doesn't matter anymore anyways. It's not like I'll ever see that women ever again, right?

I sigh and regain my composure, "Anyways, what about you Sayori?" I say as I lay my cheek on my hand.

"Eh? What do you mean? Has that duel not showcased my newly grown powers? She said as she covers her right eye with her left hand, while her right hand laid on her left side.

"No dummy, I'm talking about your appearance of course."

As she looked visibly confused, she places a hand on her chin and lightly swayed her head back and forth, humming. Suddenly, her face lit up, "Oh! You're talking about that camouflage skill right?" she said as she covered her face with her hands, tilting her head slightly to the right. She then adjusts her fingers to reveal her right eye. "Too bad for you, I already upgraded mine to the max level! I can teach you if you want."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head, "No silly, I'm talking about your clothes of course." I say, pointing out her slightly dirty blazer.

Yet again, looking visibly confused again, she takes a good look at her blazer, moving it around, "Oh! You must be talking about my armor! I just enchanted it yesterday, it gives increased Magick-uwaha! Wah-wait! Ryota, that hurts!" She said as her voice get slurred as I started pinching her cheeks.

"No, of course not dummy! I'm talking about how you look right now." I say as I let go of her cheeks. She starts to rub her cheeks to ease the pain. "Clearly you didn't take the time to properly fix yourself up before coming over to my house. First off, just look at your hair!"

"W-What are you-?!" My flustered childhood friend exclaimed as I ran my fingertips down the side of her hair to straighten it out. "Another surprise attack out of nowhere?!"

Running through her blazer pocket quickly, she takes out a pencil and grips it tightly, "Looks like it's time for a counter attack old friend..."

"Stab me with it, and you're dead," I say with an icy tone without looking up at her.

Sayori quickly puts back her pencil in her pocket, "S-sorry."

"Anyways you should really fix your hair, it's really messy right now. Do you not use a brush whenever you wake up? It keeps just sticking out whenever I try to push it back down..."

"Ehehe~ What's the point anyway when I'm constantly in battle?" She says with a smug smile. Averting her gaze towards her feet, she slightly blushed with her smile, "Besides, my hair is really hard to get right anyway…" she mumbled loud enough to me to hear.

"Yeah, yeah. Like I would fall for that." My eyes shifted over to her iconic red bow, "Were you really in a rush to come over to my house for food?" I start to adjust her clip-on bow to make her look more presentable, "Just look at your bow, it's not even straightened out!"

Sayori starts to twiddle her thumbs, "W-well, I'm always almost out of mana every day you know... so I have to regain it somehow." She quietly says as her blush deepens. Her downcast eyes started to dart back and forth from my eyes to the floor.

"Look, you need to take care of your clothes too. There's toothpaste on your collar, and even some syrup stains on your sleeves too somehow."

I started to rub off some of the toothpaste on her collar with my fingers. "You know the student council will punish you for not look presentable. I've heard that they're strict with it."

"W-well I can just hide from them anyway… plus my armor is always damaged from my c-constant battles, so no one would care about some stains anyways…"

I rolled my eyes, "First off, you can't hide from them forever. Secondly, your "armor" is more dirty than damaged. Also, people are going to care about how you look. But they wouldn't want to embarrass you, so they aren't going to say anything unless they're a teacher or apart of the student council of course."

I stopped and realized what I just said to her as I look at Sayori with a deadpan look.

" _What am I saying? She wouldn't know what embarrassment is if someone showed it right in front of her face…"_

Putting her hands on her hips, Sayori's smug expression appeared on her face once again, " **Aurora Sunshine the Third** does not get embarrassed that easily!"

"Right…" With her confirming my thoughts, I finish wiping of the toothpaste off her collar. "Anyways why don't you button up your blazer once in a while? You look like a mess right now. I'd doubt that you would ever get a boyfriend looking like this."

I stopped to think about what I just said, " _Actually, I bet she would make people run away from her…"_

"Hey! That's mean! Besides, my armor needs to be loose so I can move around quickly in the battlefield, **Bahamut**."

Rolling my eyes, I started to button her blazer from the bottom up, "Yeah, yeah whatever. You'll thank me later when your 'armor' looks better on you." I say as I move up to the third button.

She starts to say something, but I didn't really pay attention to her as I was focused on her blazer. For some reason, the button near her chest was hard to close around that area.

"Uh well…anyways Sayori, why is this blazer so hard to close? Does this not fit you properly?"

She puts her two pointer fingers together and looked at me with a nervous expression, "W-well it did when I first got it… a year ago when we came into the Place of Everlasting Knowledge as the First Children…" she said with a lowered tone.

"What? So it only fitted you when we were in our first year? Sayori, you need to buy new blazers since this one clearly is not your size."

Noticing that she a smile had formed on her face, I raised my eyebrows in curiosity, "What's so funny?"

"Well, it means that my boobs leveled up finally! Too bad Natsuki isn't leveling up hers." She said with a smile. I quickly punished Sayori by giving another light chop to her forehead.

My eyes wandered back and forth from her breasts and back to the floor as my face blushed in embarrassment, "D-don't say that out loud dummy! That girl might hear you!" I quietly said.

I quickly turned my head over to the closet to see where our other club member was. Thankfully, she didn't hear what Sayori said.

My dearest childhood friend says nothing back as she rubs her forehead and allows me to button up her blazer.

Finally, after a few minutes of hard work, it finally fits. I sit back down and looked at the strange sight of her blazer being button up. "There we go. See? It's much better now."

Sayori, on the other hand, had an uncomfortable look on her face, "It's really tight… It's not worth it at all!" She then claps her hands together, "I must purge your curse you placed on me!"

She quickly unbuttons her blazer, making my hard work wasted.

Remembering what she said about her chest area early, I let my eyes wander but I soon stopped myself as I felt the blood rushing into my cheeks, averting my attention towards the posters in the classroom.

Sorry mom for teenage hormones.

"Phew! Much better~!" she said with a satisfied tone as she stretched her body. "See? This makes me moves faster in my armor!"

"You mean flexible."

"Yeah that! Anyways, if I keep it like this I won't get a boyfriend right? I think it's better for me to keep it like this!"

Looking at her with a dumbfounded look, I was lost for words to question her logic as I raised a finger to protest her. Yet silence was my only response.

"Why get a boyfriend when I have you to take care of me? Even if we are eternal rivals!" She says in a happy tone, making me blush in response.

"W-what are you s-saying? Stop saying embarrassing things like that!"

"Embarrassment doesn't affect me!" She proudly replies.

Letting out a tired sigh, I started to lightly rub her head, "Yeah, yeah, just take better care of yourself. I won't be able to do this all the time you know."

In response, she giggles from the contact of my hand.

" **Ahem."**

Sayori and I flinched at the sound of a stern voice clearing their voice from the front of the room. Despite trying to keep her calm and collected expression, our club president showed signs of irritation as she held her paperwork in her hands.

"Sayori, I'm having a bit of trouble here regarding our club and the festival. Can you help me out for a bit?" She asked in a voice that showed signs of slight anger.

My childhood friend gives her a salute, "I'll be right there Ms. President!"

She turns back to around to me, scratching the back of her head, "Ehehe~ Looks like I received another pop-up quest! I'll be back in a bit~" she said, heading off towards the direction of the teacher's desk.

I give her a little wave goodbye as I slump back down onto my chair. "Good luck then..."

After a few minutes, I put my head down on the desk to start to relax. But I couldn't help but listen to their conversation that they were having.

"We can't give up on making our performance outstanding. The festival is our time to show off what our club is all about! Even if we can't use our powers to show them how cool we are!" Monika said. Her tone was one with determination to bring success towards the club by reeling in new members from the school festival.

"Yeah. Too bad we can't use them… we're going to seem lame compared to all the other clubs! If we could have used them, I would have used our magic circle for our performance!"

I turn my head just by a few inches towards their direction, looking at them as I raised my eyebrows in curiosity that made me form the question: what the hell are they talking about?

"If only we could of Sayori. See, the problem with us being a literature club is that it sounds like we're intellectual and dense, this is why I wanted us to be the Mystic Arts of Magic Club to show off how amazing we are!"

' _That would have made us laughing stocks…'_

"But anyways, our club isn't really like what is it sounds like since it's a literature club!"

' _It's the opposite of intellectual actual.'_

"Not only do we discuss the wonders of both modern and past literature, but we also get to test our might here!" Monika then gets up from the teacher's chair and puts one foot on the desk, the other on the chair and clenches her left fist, amazing me how she can balance herself since the chair was one with wheels, "The next generations will tell our tales for centuries for sure Sayori!"

Sayori then starts to bounce on her toes, clapping her hands, "Oooooh! I can't wait to hear what they say about us~! Maybe about the time when we slew that cockroach- I mean monster!"

"That was a scary fight…" Monika recollects as takes her foot off the teacher's desk. She then puts her hand on Sayori's shoulder and raises a fist, giving her a confident look, "But I'm sure they will Sayori."

Laying my head down, I rolled my eyes as they started to talk more about their delusional fantasies. Quickly, I found solace from blocking their conversation off and eventually started to fall asleep.

But of course, the sounds of footsteps slowly approaching me distracted me from falling asleep much to my slight annoyance, since I wanted to sleep away the club meeting.

Turning around behind me, my eyes shifted over to my fellow elegant, but nervous club member who held something behind her back.

"Yuri?"

I found out that she had more interest in looking at the floor, rather than my face, "Ah… um. H-hello Ryota." said the nervous maiden.

"So, uh-" "I, um-" We both say at the same time, interrupting each other. Upon realizing this, Yuri starts to shy away.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting you, Yuri," I say as bow my head slightly down.

The elegant purple hair girl bows back in return, "Ah… no, it's me who should be apologizing, not you…"

"No, don't sweat it then Yuri." I nervously replied, scratching the back of my head.

An awkward silence fills in between us after we apologized to each other. How the hell am I suppose to deal with this type of social interaction?

Sure she's a chuunibyou patient. But not only does she have trouble from separating what's real and her delusions- or in her case, her beloved "Third Eye" that she possess which gives her some sort of dark magic that she likes to call it- she seems to be a person who would rather be into books over people due to her mannerisms and the way she interacted with me so far; in other words an introvert. Normally back in middle school, I was the loud one in the class so most of the time so most quiet people like her would avoid me at all cost.

And if they did approach me for a certain reason…

* * *

' _Um… excuse me, c-can you p-pleas-?'_

' _QUIET! I AM TRYING TO ACTIVATE MY HIDDEN MAGIC!' I say as I rudely interrupted the face of a girl who always kept to herself in the back of the class. The face of the girl who I don't remember showed signs of fear as she trembled._

' _Ah! Are you in fear because the Demon's King's troops are here? Do not worry, for I am her-!"_

 _ ***BANG***_

 _A loud noise of someone slamming their hands on the table interrupted me, 'RYOTA SHUJINKOU TO THE OFFICE NOW!' Boomed my teacher whose face I somewhat don't really remember._

' _Tch, if only you weren't such a high leveled demon…" I say as I stormed out the classroom._

* * *

I put my hands on my head, my eyes finding interest on the desk. I couldn't look anyone in the eye, even towards the galaxy purple-eyed girl.

"Ah… I-I should leave you be... You seem to be in such distress right now." She said in a dejected tone as she started to walk back towards her seat.

"N-no, wait! You've got it all wrong!" I insisted as I quickly got up from my chair and placed a hand on her shoulder as she turned around.

The initial contact slightly shocked her body, turning right back around to me, wearing a heavy blush on her face.

I quickly pull my hand back from embarrassment from seeing her reaction, "S-sorry…" I say in a low tone as I scratched my right cheek. "Anyways, you've got it all wrong. I just have a slight headache right now, so you have to bear with me."

"Well… I suppose it's the after effect from yesterday from my introduction… I apologize for demonstrating it to you..." The look on her face worsens as she seems to look even more dejected.

' _Are you fuc- How did this conversation get worse? I have to quickly make an excuse somehow now..."_

"No no, it's not because of that! I… uh, well…" Words began to escape from my mouth as I tried to say something back to her.

Suddenly her face began to slowly brighten up as she realized something.

"Ah! If I do remember correctly, it must have been the intense magic training that **Aurora Sunshine** had mention that you do daily. It must be the strain that comes along with it."

Her response that she gave me caused me to look at her with a deadpan expression, "Yeah. It's because of that."

She covers her mouth with her hand as she giggles in response, "You shouldn't really put that much strain on yourself. It can harm you in the future." Her eyes widen as if she realized that she made a mistake without her realizing until the very end, "Oh! N-not that I'm trying to tell you on how you should handle on how you train!" she says as she gives another small bow to apologize.

"It's fine Yuri, don't worry about me." I reassured, sighing in the process, "Anyways, was there something that you wanted to talk about with me?"

Yuri's face starts to glow bright red as she flinches in response, "Ah w-well… I-I have s-something for…" she says as her voice starts to go lower. "S-sorry, it's just that I never really done this type of thing before."

I raised an eyebrow in response to her. What was she talking about? Never had done something before? As much as I wanted to know what she was talking about, I figured being patient was the answer as the introvert showed signs of being nervous. I gave out a reassuring smile to help comfort her, "Well whatever it is, I'm here to listen to you."

I blink twice after listening to what I said, ' _That didn't sound weird right…?'_

In response, Yuri took a few steps back and took a deep breath in and exhaled out to calm herself. She then suddenly with a serious face, lifts up her bangs to reveal her poorly drawn red eye on her forehead.

"I, **Tsukuyomi** , the wielder of the Third Eye, present to you with this!" She extends her left hand from behind her back and presents me a book with an ominous eye on the middle of the cover. I tried to see the title of the book, but it was slightly covered by her thumb.

Yuri then over dramatically shifts her head to the other direction and covers her left eye. "Thou art to be granted a gift containing the magic of the Third Eye! The Portrait of Makarov!"

My eyes widen in surprise as my mouth was left slightly agape as I stared at the red cover she had in her hand. Was someone actually giving me a gift? But... what did I do to deserve a present from her since I just joined yesterday? I paused for a few seconds as a sense of realization hit me as I realized that she was giving me a welcoming present for joining- or being blackmailed- into the club.

Yuri's hand started to slightly shake, due to probably the fact that she was anxious for my answer; or maybe in fear that I wasn't going to like it at all and reject it altogether.

"I-I w-went to the boo- Ah, I mean I b-bought two of th- No, I mean… the Third Eye…" she stammered as she tried to find the right words.

Besides Sayori or anyone of my family members, I don't ever recall receiving a gift from anyone outside of them. Gifts were usually people your close too like your friends, family or co-workers. But of course, in my case, Sayori was my only friend at the time.

I caught her attention by clearing my throat and extended my hand towards the book, "Thank you, Yuri." I said with a smile. All of her worries had disappeared when I took the book out of her hands as she let out a relieved sigh.

Feeling a small smile appearing on my face, I felt the hard red front cover as I finally had a better look at it. Apparently, it was written by someone with the surname of "Salvato" who I can assume is someone from all the way in the west.

"Well, what's it about Yuri?"

Her face brightens up as I asked her, she covers her right eye with her left hand and holds her elbow with the other, "Aha! So you wish to be enlightened? I shall respond to your noble thirst of knowledge! This is the origins of the one who had bestowed her powers onto me, the great witch, Elyssa Libitina!" she proudly states as she kept rambling on and on about the book.

' _Shouldn't have asked of course...'_

Trying my best to understand what she was saying, I intently listen to her, only to hear things about the dark magic of the 'Third Eye.'

Yuri then suddenly stops talking as she realized she just went on and on about the book. "O-oh, I did it again... S-sorry if I was bothering you with my rambling…" she said as she bowed her head.

I give out a sigh, "No. It's fine Yuri, I don't mind listening if it's something that you enjoy."

' _Even if you're going to give me a migraine…'_

Her face grew a bright red as she turned her face away, leaving me confused. "I-I see…S-sorry, just whenever I let writing or stories fill my thoughts..."

She then faces towards me with a confident look and raises a fist close to her brea- heart, "I can feel the power course through my body, extending my knowledge by tenfold! Not as powerful as the **Lady who Knows Everything** though." Yuri then bows once again, "So I apologize if I say something strange, please stop me if I start to talk too much!."

' _What you just said was strange though…'_ I found myself thinking instead of correcting her.

As much as I wanted to say those words to her, I was afraid that I was going to scare someone as shy as her. "Well, that just means you're just being yourself which is fine," I said instead.

' _Besides the fact that it makes you look crazy…'_

"I-I see. Thank you, Ryota. Or would you prefer **Bahamut**?"

"Ryota is just fine, thank you very much."

Another awkward silence fills the air as we said nothing else. Eventually, my eyes fell upon the book, allowing me to find a way to get rid of this atmosphere, "Well then, I guess I can start reading the book…"

"Y-you don't have to just yet!" she implored.

I raised an eyebrow, "Hmmm? Well, why not though?"

Her eyes start to dart back and forth, "W-well because…!" She then strikes a dramatic pose by covering her left eye with her right hand as she held her right abdomen with her left hand, "The seal that was cast upon it by the Seer of Makarov is still preventing anyone from opening it!" Yuri with newfound confidence coming out of nowhere.

Knowing that she was lying, I ignored her warnings and opened the book to the first page, much to her dismay.

"I-I see! S-so this is the true power of **The Greatest Magic Swordsmen!** As expected, w-well done Ryota! This tale will be jotted down in history!" She said with a worried face as her eyes start to dart back and forth. Her face was slowly beginning to turn red as well.

I felt a sly smile crept on my face as her flustered reaction only confirmed her lying.

Strangely enough, I still felt her presence over me after I was a few pages into the prologue. From the corner of my eye, I can figure out that she was still staring with her galaxy purple eyes at me for some reason.

"Yuri?" I questioned as I turned my head to face her, "Is there something else-"

"S-sorry!" She blurted out as she did another apologetic bow, "I-It's just that I recently started to reread-!"

' _Ah…So her eye caught the book huh?'_ I lie down my book onto the table, "You realize you apologize too much, right?"

"I do? I don't mean to…Sorry. I-I mean!"

Chuckling in response to her obvious mistake, a red hue forms on her face as she tries to cover it up with her hands. "Well, then why don't you get your copy out? We can read together then."

"R-read together?" Her surprised facial expression turns into a sad one as she contemplates her answer. "I-I'm afraid that I left my book at home…"

"I see…" I nodded in response, "If that's the case then…" I say as I lifted the nearest desk adjacent to me and set it next to my own. I pat the desk next to my own, "This should work, right?"

"Ah! Y-you didn't have to do all of this…"

"It's fine. Now do you want to read or what?" I questioned.

She contemplates for a few seconds until finally sitting down to the desk next to me. I notice that she started to shift a bit in her seat as she twirled her hair idly.

We both lean in a little bit more, our shoulders almost touching so we both can read together. Feeling a bit awkward, I started to shift my left arm away from her and moved my right hand to hold down the book. I felt my blush intensify from this.

"Ah… this makes it kind of difficult to turn the page… Here…" Yuri said as she holds down the left side of the book by using her left thumb and forefinger.

I also do the same with my right side. Looking at her face, I noticed that she also had on a slightly red blush due to the fact of how close we were, which made us both embarrassed about our current situation.

' _This girl… on the outside, she looks so shy and well-mannered, but then she acts like THAT…'_

"Are you ready to turn the page?" She questioned, taking me away from my thoughts.

"Yeah! Sorry, I was just distracted about something…" I say as I turn the page over to her side.

We both kept reading along together at our own pace, but I can only assume that Yuri is a much faster reader than I am since she doesn't mind when I turn over the page. I sometimes ask her questions to help clear up any misunderstandings about the book so far, which she was happily ready to explain normally.

Catching my eye was both Monika and Sayori at the teacher's desk. Both were sneaking glances at the both of us reading together, prompting me to hide my face with my hand, blushing in embarrassment.

"Is something the matter, Ryota?"

"Well, nothing really actually…" I half lied to myself, "It's just that the prologue's tone just completely switched up from something light-hearted to being suspenseful and creepy... " Saying as I turned the last page of the prologue over to Yuri.

In a nutshell, the beginning started off as a new transfer student coming into a high school, and there she quickly became popular due to this. She then meets her long-lost sister down the road, but then suddenly her sister was killed and now the protagonist was being abducted by some cult.

' _Seriously… this is going to give me nightmares…'_ I thought to myself. I don't know how someone as shy as Yuri can like this type of genre.

She starts to chuckle to herself, "Well, I should advise you to start preparing yourself for the rest of the book."

I gulp in fear. Even though I know that this book is going to probably horrify me, it has my interest so far.

"Ryota, I have to thank you." She says with a smile. You're jumping straight into this book and you're not used to reading right?"

"Yeah actually, I usually don't read novels that much."

"That's fine. It's always a pleasure to see someone try something out new. And since you're being so patient with me… I don't mind being patient with you since it's the least I can do…" She blushed.

"Oh well… Thanks." I say, turning the next page.

"Reading is quite beneficial to your mental health if you didn't know." She informed, not lifting her eyes away from the page.

Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, I turn to face her, "Oh? How so Yuri?"

She takes her eyes off her book and sits straight up as she breathes in and out, "It can help open your Third Eye." She said with an enigmatic smile as she faced my direction.

My elegant club member starts to close her eyes and lift up her bangs to reveal her forehead once more, exposing her 'Third Eye.'

' _Oh, god… Just when I thought... '_

I could only watch in complete dissatisfaction as she lifts it up. In the middle of our reading, I forgot that she was a chuunibyou, but instead this shy and polite bookworm. But that wasn't what shocked me the most about her, suddenly she faces the pages of the book, eyes still closed as she held her bangs up,

" _I awoke when the van I was held captive in hit a large pothole, jolting me wide awake. I sat in silence, trying recollecting what had happened the night before. I tried moving my hands, but I soon found out that my wrists were handcuffed._

 _Alarmed, I also tried to move my legs, only to discovered that my ankles were duct taped, preventing me from moving._

 _Suddenly, it all comes back to me. The murder of Charlotte, her dead corpse lying on the living room floor as blood splattered all over the furniture and the face of the man who knocked me out. I started thrashing in pain as the rush of memories filled my head…"_ she reads perfectly.

I was absolutely stunned.

My eyes start to widen in surprise, ' _Yuri is actually reading with her eyes closed?!'_ I thought as I read along with each word, ' _Did she actually have this whole book memorized or something?!'_

I looked up from the book as she kept reading, amazement filled my face as I looked at her with deep interest. ' _Either way that's actually pretty coo- WAIT A DAMN MINUTE!'_

Upon further inspection of her face, she wasn't actually closing her eyes. Instead, she was squinting her eyes extremely hard to make it seemed it was closed the whole time. Feeling angry that I was easily fooled by this girl, I tried my hardest to not say something to her since I felt that she wouldn't be able to handle it.

All with a devilish smile to get revenge, I put my hands in front of her eyes, blocking her vision.

"Ah! U-uh, t-the m-mysterious... ummm…" She stammered, realizing she was caught red-handed.

I chuckled to myself low enough so that she wouldn't hear me.

"Yuri? Can you please come over here for a second?" Called a voice up front by the teacher's desk. I turned my head to the direction of the voice and found out that it was the voice of our club president once again.

Relief is shown all over her face as soon as she heard Monika's voice.

All with a relieved smile, Yuri quickly gets out of her seat to walk over to the teacher's desk, not before looking at me. "I apologize for this inconvenience Ryota, but it seems that a pop-up event has occurred for me." She timidly starts to play with a lock of her hair and looks away from, "B-but if you don't mind… Shall we continue reading… perhaps later?"

I lay my cheek on my hand, "I don't see why not. Just… no more 'Third Eyes' or whatever it is please."

In return, she gives me a surprised look, but soon transformed into a jubilant one as her body becomes less tense in relief, "I-I see… I look forward to continuing our reading then!"

As Yuri walks to both the president and vice president of the club, I couldn't help but notice that she had an extra bounce to her step. The three of them started to talk to each other as I pay no mind to it because the chances of them indirectly giving me a headache from whatever they were talking about would be extremely high.

As they were finishing up talking to each other, Yuri gives them a bow right before walking out of the classroom and into the school hallways.

' _That girl… Such a waste.'_

* * *

Having nothing better to do now that my reading partner was off doing a 'pop up event', I let my head down to rest.

Looking towards the teacher's desk, Monika and Sayori were now both busy doing paperwork for which I assume is either the festival or the club which surprised me the most.

' _So those two girls take the club seriously huh? I gotta give props to the-'_

"Look Monika! I've found the answer to our problems!" Sayori interrupted my thoughts as she held up a piece of paper with a doodle on it, "Since we can't use the magic circle for the actual festival, why don't we use it for this?"

I placed a few fingers on my temples and messaged it, ' _Ah. Nevermind.'_ All credibility that I was going to give to the both of them were gone.

I look over to Monika who held her chin in thought as she stared at the paper, "I see…This… this might just work!"

' _I'm actually getting scared for their futures…'_

Deciding to ignore them, I decided to lay my head down for the rest of the club period until it ends. Darkness had overcome my vision as I started to slowly fall asleep, finally finding peace...

"Argh! Where is that damn thing! Where did she put it!" said a voice all the way back in the closet, along with loud rummaging.

Jolting back up from hearing the noise, I looked back in curiosity. ' _That's where Natsuki is right?'_ Deciding to see what was the problem, I walked over to the opened closet behind me.

"Finally! I found that damn thing!" Exclaimed the small, eyepatch-wearing, pink-haired petite. "Damn that emerald eyed sorcerer… If only she wasn't so powerful, I would have given her a piece of my mind for putting it up there!"

"What's the problem?" I questioned as I peeked through the closet, startling the poor girl.

"Argh. It's nothing. It's just that Monika keeps putting my collection somewhere else when I specifically told her not too!" She says as she points up to the top shelf.

"But you can leave now." She starts to stand on her tippy toes, desperately trying to reach the top, "N-nothing that the l-leader of the Red C-crimson D-demons can't h-handle!"

Sadly her height doesn't allow her to reach that high.

"Woah, woah. Stop right there." I gently pushed her head down, preventing her from hurting herself, "You're going to strain yourself doing that. Let your senpai help his _kouhai_ out, okay?"

A small smile forms on my face from saying that, even if it was cheesy.

I noticed that Natsuki was starting to get visibly annoyed. Without any warning, she lightly yanks my tie to bring me into eye to eye level with her, "Listen here blockhead, you've got another thing coming if you think that I'm going to let you slide looking down on me!" she warned, "I'll also have you know that I'm a second year just like you!" she finally lets me go from her clutches.

I slowly start to fix my tie, surprised by her unexpecting action against me. I placed a hand behind my back, "Sorry about that." As much as I wanted to say something back to her, I ultimately decided not to so I wouldn't feel her wrath again.

She crosses her arms and huffs her chest, "Hmph. Better be! Now watch how a real pro does it!"

Natsuki then bends her knees and jumps, desperately trying to grab the box on the top shelf. "Almost… there!" The petite says in between jumps.

Having enough of pitying her, I move up next to her and got on my tippy toes to grab the small box she was aiming for, "Is this what you wanted?" I questioned as I grabbed the pink and red striped box and gave it to her.

She quickly grabs it and looks away from me, "T-th…" Natsuki struggles to say as her voice starts to trail off.

With a smug smile and a chuck, I look at her waiting for her response, "You're what now?" I say to tease her.

In response, she gives me a light scowl and sticks her tongue out at me, "Hmph. Foolish swordsman, by the power of the Wicked Eye, I could have gotten it easily if I just used it!"

"Yeah, yeah." I started to observe the small storage box in her hand which was plastered with cat stickers which contradicted her 'leader of the Red Crimson Demons' persona.

"Say, what's in it anyway?" I asked as I moved my hand towards the box.

In response she pulls away, putting it right behind her back. Sighing in response, I started to walk away from her, sensing her discomfort from sharing something with me."If you don't want to tell me, I'm fine with that too. Just let me know next time if you need help again."

' _It's probably something about her 'Red Demons Clan' or whatever it's called. Not that I really cared for anyway.'_

A couple of moments go by as I left the closet, only for her to grab my sleeve, stopping me in my tracks, "Wait." she said as I was being pulled back into the closet with her, as I turn back around to face her, she pouts her cheeks and sighs.

She puts one hand on her hip while she carried the box underneath her arm, "Since you've done a good deed helping me, the Red Crimson Demons leader, out on a quest, I guess you can take a look like a reward." Natsuki says as she pulls off the lid.

Upon removing the box, I see around ten small books, which is what I'm assuming is the volumes of her favorite manga series. "And don't you dare say that it isn't literature, cuz I'll tell you otherwise!

"Well, I'll be honest. It's the only literature that I actually actively read."

Natsuki gives me a toothy grin, "Glad we're on the same page then." she says as she turns back around and moves her fingers across the spine of each volume, most likely looking for the first one.

I felt myself getting excited thinking about the series that she was going to show me for some reason. The pros of her being a chuunibyou, is her probably knowing a good _shounen_ series considering her condition. Hopefully, it was a series that I never heard of before.

"Anddd…Here it is! Behold!" She says as she pulls out a small white book with pink polka dots. The edges and the spines were the same shade of pink and on the cover was four girls in colorful attire striking feminine poses. "The first volume of Parfait Girls!" She proudly states. "The first one out of ten, which is currently still ongoing with an anime adaptation!"

My jaw drops and I look at her in disbelief as she proudly holds the volume with pride.

' _What… What the hell is this.'_

In the hands of the supposed 'Leader of the Red Crimson Demons' was a _shoujo_ manga that my younger sister is into. Wasn't she supposed to be into an action series instead of something like…this? I wasn't trying to judge her or anything, but this of course had caught me off guard.

Today is just filled with surprises, isn't it?

She puts her left hand in front of my face and the other covering her own face, only revealing her right eye, "If you're going to judge, you can do it once I obliterate you with the magic of the Wicked Eye. Your swift death will be painless."

' _Your personality and likes don't match up…'_

I cleared my throat, "I wasn't judging in the first place. Nor did I say anything about it." I half lyingly said.

The pink haired chuunibyou-infected girl crosses her arms, "The power of the Wicked Eye sees through all. Including your ugly face." Natsuki joked as a small smile on her face, prompting me to furrow my eyebrows.

"Why I oughta…!"

"I was only partly joking, blockhead." The petite insisted, waving her hands back and forth dismissively, "If you're going to be the personal guard of the **Lady who Knows Everything** and a member of this club, you best know this one lesson: Never judge a book by its cover." She proudly states.

"You can say that again…" I muttered, remembering how I got blackmailed into this club.

Natsuki then holds her chin in thought and immediately brightens up, "In fact-" She says as she yanks my sleeve, bringing me back into the classroom. "I'm going to show you exactly why!"

"W-wait, what?" I questioned as Natsuki then pushes me into a seat. Pulling a chair for herself, she puts it to the left side of the desk. She scoots her chair closer to me and pulls out the first volume of Parfait Girls.

"There. Now start reading Blockhead."

"If you wanted me to read with you could have just told me so," I said as I straightened out the sleeve that she pulled on. "Though, I guess it's easier to read if we're a bit closer together," I say as I observed the spine art of the book.

"Woah, s-slow down there Blockhead!" She suddenly says, slightly pushing herself away from me while waving her hands back and forth in embarrassment, "D-don't just say that you chump!" Her face had a light pink blush on it, "You're going to make feel weird about it..."

I scratched the back of my head upon realizing what I said, "Sorry…" I open the book to the first page, and immediately she inches back in to start reading with me.

I can feel her eagerness to read as she gets even closer, causing me to blush.

"Wow, you can see how much has Satchie improved on her art from the beginning…" She said after we get into a few more pages.

"Who?"

"The _mangaka_ obviously, blockhead. That's just her alias. But hey, are you paying attention?"

"Err well… yeah, I am."

I'm somewhat lying.

The story starts off as one of the most cliche openings ever; the heroine, who is a girl by the name of Yuuna, is late for school due to oversleeping. Running through the streets of her neighborhood, toast in mouth, she meets the male protagonist by crashing into him.

If that doesn't scream overused then I don't know what is. Hopefully, the plot is actually good enough for me to keep up with the series.

"So is the beginning this slow?"

"Well of course it is! It just sets up the characters of course. I wouldn't read anything that's boring you know. Believe me, once you get into the later chapters, it starts to get good with the drama and romance plots."

"So you know what you're talking about huh? Maybe I underestimated you." I teasingly said.

Natsuki scrunches her eyebrows, "Hey wait! What's _that_ supposed to mean?" She questioned with a hint of irritation. "Do I need to remind you who I am again? I'll have you know that I've taken countless armies just by myself with my Wicked Eye! If you want we can duel right now!"

"Relax, relax. I was just joking, I don't wanna mess with you."

She crosses her arms and gives me a satisfied look, "That's what I thought. Good save."

I roll my eyes in response and continue reading. So far, it seems that Yuuna is in a baking club with three other people named Minori, Alice and Yui.

' _Wait a minute.'_

"Say, these girls are in a baking club in high school… Were you inspired too-"

Natsuki cuts me off by giving me a little shove, "W-what? N-no. Of course not! It's just that I was learning how to bake around the time I picked this series up. Just a coincidence!"

I give a small chuckle, "I see. It's not a bad thing though if you did." I couldn't really judge her for picking baking up from a manga. If I were to do that, I would be criticizing a whole majority of other people. I've seen many other people pick up different things from certain types of mangas and apply it to their real lives, like playing sports or even an instrument.

Besides, her baking actually tastes really well made anyways.

"S-shut up and continue reading."

After reading after a few minutes, my eyes shift over to Natsuki who was still reading with me, "Hey. You sure you're not bored?"

"What? No, I'm not."

"Even if you are just watching me read? I'm going to assume that you're caught up with the latest chapters, so there's not really a point of you rereading it right now."

"Obviously, I am." She says as she stretches her body, "But… I'm cool with this."

"Hmm, I see. I guess it's fun to share something you like with someone one else."

Her pink eyes gazed towards the windows, staring at the sunset, "No one has been worthy enough to read my personal collection. You're just an exception though. Don't let it get it to your head."

"Right." I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

* * *

Continuing reading until the end of the first chapter, I found that my suspicions on how the chapter was going to end were correct. The main male character ended up joining the baking club at the end, much to the heroine's dismay due to how they encountered each other earlier in the chapter.

"Say, Natsuki-" Turning my head and much to my surprise, I see that Natsuki had her head down on the table, silently sleeping.

I felt my face burning due to the sight of her sleeping so close to me without a care in the world, ' _So she was bored of rereading after all…'_ I scoot a couple of inches away from her to make this situation a bit less awkward for the both of us...

Raising up from my seat, I took off my blazer and put it on her body so she can use it as a blanket. ' _It can't be helped after all. I suppose I'll continue reading.'_

 ***SNAP***

My body jolted from the sudden noise as soon as I placed the blazer on her body from all the way at the front of the classroom. Looking at that direction, all I saw was Monika, with an irritated demeanor holding a snapped pencil while Sayori with a worried expression.

"M-monika?" my worried childhood friend questioned, "What's wrong?"

"I...I felt a disturbance in the force." Monika replied.

That was an obvious lie. But I decided not to say anything and continue reading.

I noticed after getting halfway through the second chapter, the literature club's very own baker was finally waking up as the sunlight starts to hit her eyes. She slowly rose up and rubbed her eyes. On her right cheek was a red mark that had formed from taking her catnap.

"Good morning. You were out for a good five minutes." I say without looking away from the panels in the next chapter. Much to my surprise, I was actually starting to get into it for some reason.

She says nothing in return and takes a good few seconds to comprehend the situation she was in. Looking at her shoulders, she found my blazer resting on her body and looked back at me, finally realizing what was being used as a blanket for her.

Her eyes widen in surprise as a bright red blush appeared on her face "W-wh-haat...?"

"Well, it is getting a bit cold so I thought that-" I was interrupted by her when she throws my blazer directly at my face, "Hey! What the hell was that for?!"

"F-for… well! Arghh!" She gets up and snatches her manga volume out of my hands, "You're lucky that I'm going to spare you from the Wicked Eye's true power! A great catastrophe would of befall upon you and your loved ones if I didn't!" Natsuki snarled as she points her finger at me.

Feeling my blood boiling, I quickly got off of my seat and gave her a scowl, "Why you-"

The sound of the door sliding open interrupted both of us, "S-sorry for the intrusion… I hope wasn't interrupting anything…" said a shy bookworm, holding a floral tea tray. "I've bought the refreshments, It took a bit longer than expected…"

Monika clapped her hands to catch everyone's attention, "Thank you, Wielder of the Third Eye. Okay everyone! Gather around now." She said as she got up from her seat to arrange the tables into a larger one.

"Hmph, looks like you're lucky Blockhead." Natsuki says as she crosses her arms, the book still in hand, "I don't think you would even stand a chance against me, even if you are the Sorcerer's personal swordsman." She insisted as she stuck her tongue out at me to mock me.

"Whatever." I said as I rolled my eyes and walked towards the tables, deciding to let it go.

Unlike yesterday, there was two desk next two each other and two parallel to them and the fifth desk was at the end. Monika was sitting at the end of the table, Sayori to her left and Yuri to her right. Deciding sitting next to Yuri who was pouring tea into matching floral teacups and putting it onto tea plates, Natsuki was sitting right across of me.

As our eyes met each other, she sticks her tongue out to me once more before looking away.

"Eh? Natsuki, what happened to your cheek?" my childhood friend questioned.

Startled by the sudden question, her eyes started to dart back and forth on Sayori and me, a light blush forming on her face as she clenches her fist, "Well…" she pauses right before looking at her with a serious expression, "It's a battle scar that I received after fighting off Morpheus in the dream world." With a proud smile, she crosses her arms, "It wasn't nothing that the leader of the **Red Crimson Demons** couldn't handle!"

Sayori then claps her hands, her sapphire eyes sparkling in amazement, "Oooh! As expected of you Natsuki!"

Yuri then carefully places her teacups on each desk, "I hope you all enjoy. I chose to use something different today." she says with a calm smile.

I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh? What type of tea is it this time?"

She emits a humming sound from her mouth as she places a cup on my desk and pours the content of the teapot into it, "Ah well... I've traveled through various dimensions to pick the rarest jasmine blossoms for the most refined taste for all of us to have. I then crafted it into an intellect stat increase mana potion, only for the chosen ones of course."

"Right… Thank you Yuri." I responded to her, ignoring all the additional information that she added in.

"Ahem." We all look over to the club president who was holding a calm smile as she rests her chins on her interlocking hands, catching everyone's attention. Suddenly, her emerald eyes took on a serious look and the room goes dead silent as if she were a higher authority ordering silence.

I was completely taken back by her sudden seriousness.

The room's atmosphere becomes tense as she was looking into each of our eyes, making sure that we had our full attention on her with her unwavering gaze.

My gaze caught onto Sayori, who was probably the most talkative here and was usually excited about anything. She instead placed her hands together on the desk as she kept composure. Yuri on the other hand simply closed her eyes as she brought her teacup close to her face, silently savoring the taste of jasmine. Natsuki, who had full attention on our president and was sitting up straight, silently waited for orders.

Even I for some reason was getting nervous for her to finally break the silence. ' _She's a bit scary when she gets serious…'_ I thought as I gulped nervously.

Finally, Monika slightly opened our mouths to speak, prompting me to move in closer to listen to whatever she was going to say.

"What do you guys want to do today?" She said as all indications of seriousness had left her face.

"W-what?" I quietly mouthed as I looked at her in both shock and disbelief.

Sayori who held her chin in thought was the first to speak up, "Hmm. What about honing our skills again as usual?"

"Nah. We shouldn't," protested by Natsuki who was now lying back in her seat without a care in the world, "we did that like all last week!"

Yuri then sets her cup down, "I agree. Too much of both physical and mental training can cause a strain on your body."

"Aww. I wanted to power up even more!" My childhood friend wept with a pout as she puts two fingers together.

' _I don't even want to know what they do for 'training'…"_

Monika then speaks up, "Hmmm. I suppose we can just-"

"Wait, wait, wait. I thought yesterday you said that had something planned or something?" I interrupted her.

Monika starts to tap her chin in thought to recall her memory, "Ah! Well actually about that…" She scratches the back of her head as a light blush appears on her face, "I was too excited discussing the annual ritual of festives with **Aurora Sunshine** last night that at some point, I forgot about it, haha..." she says in an apologetic tone.

"I see. Carry on then." I said with a sigh. Was the delusional number one model student really so forgetful like this?

"Thank you. Anyways what I was thinking is," Monika gets up from her seat, putting on foot on the desk and pulls out a yardstick seemingly out of nowhere and raises it to the sky, "that we show off our strengths to see if we are strong enough to conquer the reality of infinite choices!"

' _Here we go again.'_ I thought, laying my head back down onto the table.

She then points the yardstick and waves it at me, "I sense that you a doubtful spirit clinging onto your soul, **Bahamut.** Do not fret, only through witnessing our true potential you shall be exorcised of the spirit of doubt."

"Oi. Please don't call me that…" I responded.

Natsuki turned away and crosses her arms, "Hmph. I doubt he can handle it."

"H-hey! Don't doubt him like that! **Bahamut** is really strong! Like really strong!" Sayori insisted, much to my own chagrin.

I shook my head, "I just- Stop calling me by that name!" I wept with a sigh.

"If I may…" added by Yuri, "I must agree with **Aurora Sunshine**. I had heard stories of him defeating the great Demon King long ago from her." She stated as she took another sip of her tea.

"Am I getting ignored? I did no such thing!" I whined as I placed a hand on my forehead.

"Bah. Whatever." Natsuki sighed, ignoring my protest, "I think we should do something else than that. Besides, we already know who's the second strongest here." All with a toothy, confident grin, the pink hair girl puts a thumb towards her chest, "Me of course!"

Yuri puts her teacup back down onto the table and stares at her own reflection inside of the cup, "I must disagree with you, Natsuki. That would be me instead."

The rest of the club's eyes widen at Yuri's bold statement.

In response, Natsuki face fills up with irritation as she raises her eyebrows "Huh? What are you trying to say Wielder of the Third Eye?" she questioned with hostility.

' _Uh oh. This is probably going to go bad.'_

"Well," Yuri starts to trace the rim of her teacup, "I thought the difference in power between the Third Eye and the Wicked Eye was apparent, with the winner being the former." she firmly states as she looks at Natsuki directly in the eyes.

Natsuki gets up from her seat, slamming the desk as she glares right back at Yuri, "I'll have you know that the Wicked Eye is much more powerful than your stupid Third Eye!" she snapped at Yuri.

I swear that I could see sparks forming between them as they gave each other death glares.

"Now, now girls. There's no need for this right now." Monika opined, catching both of the girls' attention, "Besides, there's a better way to solve this." She stated, a knowing smile forming on her lips.

* * *

"You can always back down, wielder of The Third Eye." she warned as she gives her yardstick a couple of light swings, "You wouldn't stand against me anyways." now pointing the yardstick at her fellow club member.

On the other hand, Yuri simply examined the end of her yardstick, testing the sharpness of the edge with her thumb, ignoring Natsuki's words.

In return, Natsuki's eye started to slightly twitch from not getting a reaction from her opponent. A smug smile then suddenly appears on her face, "Oh? You have nothing to say? Looks like you just want to lose against me so badly. I guess I'll just have to give you this beat down."

Yuri then takes off her blazer and sets it aside towards one of the desks near her student shoulder bag. She then pulls out a small book from her bag and flips towards the middle. In her other hand was her own yardstick.

I didn't know what else surprised me, Yuri's sudden personality switch, or that the fact that she was willing to have a spar with Natsuki. Either way, the fact that they were actually able to create an argument off of who's delusions are more powerful was more baffling.

"Hey Sayori, this is going to go bad, we have-"

My childhood friend puts a finger to my lips, "Shush, Ryota! It's about to get good!" she cut me off much to my annoyance.

She starts to make a beat with her hands, humming along with the beat. Her humming gradually becomes louder and more in tune with the beat. As if on cue, the two girls start to circle around each other.

I felt my eyes twitch, "Are you trying to mimic a boss background music battle or something? There's no need for any of this!"

Yuri then gets into a stance and grips her yardstick, "Foolish little one, you've made the grave mistake of challenging the successor of the Third Eye! Your punishment is imminent! You are to be banished from this realm forever! En garde!"

' _These God-given idiots are actually for real about this…'_

"L-L-L-LITTLE ONE?!" Natsuki then grips her yardstick with two hands, "YOU'LL PAY FOR SAYING THAT!" she then raises her yardstick towards the air, " **DARKNESS, BLACKER THAN BLACK, COMBINE WITH CRIMSON! I CALL UPON YOU-"**

Sayori quickly gets up from her seat, "Hey! No magic!"

"BUT THERE IS NO MAGIC!" I quickly retort back to her

"It's fine!" said the battle ready Yuri who ignored what I said, "Let her come at me with her strongest!" She reveals her 'Third Eye' by lifting up her bangs, once again revealing the poorly drawn eye, "The Third Eye shall relieve her of her own ignorance and grant her enlightenment of who is more superior!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET SAYING THAT!" Natsuki snarled as she sprints towards her opponent

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Ah! W-wait! Time out! I forgot something!"

This caused Natsuki to come to a full stop, almost tripping in the process, "Aw come on! I just did the full enchant!"

Monika then raises her hand, "I'll allow it. Take your time, Yuri."

Yuri then bows, "I apologize for the inconvenience." she said with a tone with sincerity. Reaching into her school handbag was a red pen from one of the pockets. Rolling up her sleeves, she starts to draw small red lines all the way from her forearm towards her wrist.

I only watch in disappointment while both Monika and Sayori were whispering towards each other.

I'm still surprised the fact that none of the teachers who still are in the building hadn't said anything yet about the girls yelling in the class. Though, this did make me wonder; shouldn't there be a club advisor to watch us in the classroom?

It probably would be for the best not to have one honestly speaking.

A frustrated Natsuki was tapping her feet, waiting for Yuri to finish doodling on her own arms. "Uuuuu! I'm tired of waiting!" Having her patience lost, Natsuki gets on top of one of the tables and starts to run across each table to strike Yuri from above.

My eyes widen in fear, "Y-you idiot! One of you is going to get hurt really badly!" I realize as I quickly get out of my seat to try and stop her, but of course, it was already too late.

Realizing the situation that Yuri is in, she hastily grabs her book and covers her face with it to protect herself from the incoming aerial attack from her smaller opponent.

"Your defense is futile, Wielder of the Third Eye! TAKE THIS! CRIMS- Ah."

By complete accident, the poor girl had taken a misstep from traveling from desk to desk, falling in between each desk, face first onto the ground. This was Natsuki's second time getting embarrassed during the length of this club meeting.

Getting up from my seat, I rushed over to Natsuki's unmoving body and so did the rest of the club members.

"N-N-Natsuki?! Are you okay?!" questioned a worried Yuri as gets on her knees to check on the pink haired petite.

Suddenly Natsuki swiftly gets up, yardstick still in hand and strikes her opponent on her forehead as Yuri stumbles back, "Haah...haah… I… I win this one! Submit to me!" announced as she clutches her left side. "Just accept it Yuri! I'm the- OUCH!"

Her words were interrupted as a book coming from Yuri's direction went flying towards Natsuki, returning the favor by aiming towards her directly on her forehead.

"N-never!" says the out of character shy maiden as she slowly gets back up.

"Why you-!"

A worried Sayori then steps in, putting herself between the both of them, "H-hey guys! No more fighting! It's a draw!"

"Eh?! A draw?!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

Monika then also steps in, standing right next to Sayori, "That's right. You two fought with all of your strength with such power. It's time for you two to give it a rest."

I give out an exhausted sigh for the actions that just transpired in the last few minutes. Unfortunately for me, this also catches the attention of both of the girls. They quickly made their way towards, moving their face close to mine, causing me to step back a bit as my face flushed. Gripping each of my sleeves, I saw they had a fiery determination in their eyes.

"Who did you think won, blockhead?! / Who was victorious in this battle, Ryota?!" They both questioned at the same time. I noticed that red marks formed on their foreheads.

Lucky, my childhood friend came to my rescue as she pulled away both of the girls away from me, "Girls! Please stop fighting! I just want everyone to get along!" she wailed with a worried expression.

"She started it!" They both say at the same time as they pointed at each other.

Eventually, the both of them kept arguing with each other, spurring out insults to one another as both Monika and Sayori were trying their best at ceasing their arguing. I felt my headache rising as I kept listening to the both of them spew out, about what? The delusional battle they just had? The fact that they were both serious about this was even more mind-blowing as it already is.

Using this chance, I quietly slipped out of the classroom. As I quietly slid the door closed, I lean my back towards the door, holding my head to relieve the pain.

"Haha… those girls are really arguing over nothing." I quietly said to myself.

I gently slide the door, peeking inside of the classroom to see if they noticed my sudden disappearance. Luckily for me, none of them noticed but they were both still going at it somehow. Taking this opportunity, I started walking towards the staircase leading to the second floor.

* * *

I slide open the door to see the situation still the same the moment I walked out, much to my own anger.

"Ouuuuu! That's why I'm not the one who stuffed-!"

Feeling my blood boil, I interrupted Natsuki by slamming my fist against the wall, grabbing all four girl's attention. "YOU TWO! CUT IT OUT, NOW!" I yelled, raising my pitch a bit too much then I intended. Realizing my mistake, I cleared my throat, "Excuse me for the raise of my voice, but you two need to stop arguing now! You've been arguing for the past like... five minutes!"

Natsuki, with a somewhat shaken up expression, speaks up, "But…! She's the one who…!"

"I don't care!" I retort back, "Either way, you've both hurt yourselves!" I grab both of them by their hands, carefully yanking them to come closer, "Come here! Look at your foreheads, they're going to bruise up!"

They both silently look away from me in guilt, too ashamed to look at me in the eye. Scratching the back of my head, I sighed in response.

I run my hand through my blazer pockets, finding the items that I went looking for, "Here you two. Take it. A bruise is going to start forming if you don't treat it right." I said as I forcefully placed an ice pack on each of their hands.

All four girls looked at me with a surprised expression.

Sayori was the first to speak, "Ryota? Where did you get those from?"

"I got it from the nurse office while you four didn't notice me slipping out." I turn back over to the both of them, "Well? Are you going to use it or what?"

Both Natsuki and Yuri reluctantly placed the ice packs on their foreheads, still avoiding eye contact with each other.

"You two aren't off the hook yet."

"What?! We stopped fighting, so what's the big deal?" questioned my fellow pink hair club member.

"The both of you hadn't apologized to each other yet."

She shook her head in disapproval while rolling her eyes, "Blockhead, there's no point of-"

I cut her off by narrowing my eyes at her; giving her a scowl showing that I was serious about this. She was taken back from my sudden expression and averts her pastel pink eyes away from my own amber eyes, finding interest in the ground. The small girl clenches her fists, right before letting it go and looks directly at Yuri who was having trouble facing Natsuki.

"Wielder of the Third Eye, I-"

"I apologize for my actions! I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me for it!" Yuri quickly interrupts as she gives Natsuki an apologetic bow, "I-It was my fault! I-I was just trying to impress everyone today!"

"No... I was being a bit too cocky anyways… I'm sorry." Natsuki responded as she also bowed.

Sayori then grabs both of their arms, bringing them into a hug, "Yay~! We're all friends again!" she exclaimed, much their discomfort.

As I let out a satisfied sigh, I felt someone lightly tapping my shoulders. Turning around towards the smiling culprit, Monika leaned in forward with both hands behind her back, "As expected from my personal swordsman. I must thank you for resolving this conflict. A reward shall be placed for you in the near future." she giggled.

I sat on the nearest chair near me, observing the three girls in front of me as they all share a lighthearted laugh, "You're welcome. Though, it's your job to stop these types of situation. Even if it is a 'duel' or whatever it is. "

"Ahaha… Well, at least I have both you and **Aurora Sunshine** to help me out. Even someone with knowledge like me, **The Lady who Knows Everything** , conflicts like these aren't my strong points." She looks away from me with dejected eyes, "I just wish that I was a bit more assertive…" she mumbles loud enough for me to hear.

 **PIN-PON-PAN-PON**

As I opened my mouth to say something, the Westminster chimes sound fills the entire school, indicating everyone that after-school activities were finished for the day.

Finally.

With this, Monika catches the attention of the three other girls in the room, "Okay everyone! Even if we hadn't found the way to the reality filled with infinite choices, I know we're all still close to finding that special day. Our meeting is dismissed for the day! Thank you for your hard work today!"

"Good work today everyone." The three girls wearily said to each other as they all went to grab their respective shoulder bags.

As I went to grab my own shoulder bag, Natsuki who had her shoulder bag around her arm and hands behind her back was blocking my path.

"Natsuki? What do you need?" I questioned as I raised my eyebrows.

She averted her pastel pink eyes away from me as she pouted, "H-hey about earlier. T-thank..." she mumbled quietly. Not finding the right words to say, she then took a deep breath and over dramatically covers her eyepatch with her right hand, "You have done well in pleasing the Wicked Eye, blockhead. So I guess I have to give you a reward for it!" She quickly exclaimed.

The eyepatch-wearing petite then shoves something into my chest, "T-take it and cherish it!" she says as her eyes found interest in the floor, "If you mess with any of the pages, I'll obliterate you with the power of the Wicked Eye!"

What the girl had placed into my chest was undoubtedly the first volume of Parfait Girls that I was halfway done with.

She points her finger directly to my face, "Y-you better finish it tonight! I won't forgive you if you don't!"

"Uh...Thank you?"

With a smug smile and flushed face, she crosses her arms, "Hmph. Better be thankful! The Wicked Eye only acknowledges only the worthy. I guess you're just an exception for pleasing it today though." She turns around and heads for the door, "Don't let it get through your head though. Seeya tomorrow blockhead." Natsuki stated as she left the room, waving.

' _A simple thank you would have been fine instead of all of that…'_

"Um… excuse me, Ryota." a shy voice stated. Turning towards the source of the voice, I turn face to face with the purple hair maiden, who was playing with a lock of her hair. "T-thank you for the pack of ice earlier. It helped me recover my health bar rather quickly."

I pat her on the shoulder, "No problem. Just try not to do anything like that ever again. Please, it's too dangerous."

"It's nothing that the Third Eye can handle." She giggled, "Through countless centuries, it has withstood many challenges, so do not fret."

"Right…" I nodded, ignoring all the extra details she added in, "Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow."

She bows in return, "Likewise, former **Magic Swordsmen of the Emperor**." Yuri responded with a kind smile, "I wish upon the ancient heavens, a good night." She said with sincerity, leaving the classroom.

' _I thought I told her… Whatever, I'll tell her off tomorrow.'_

I make my way over to Sayori who was packing her things up before putting her bag around her shoulder, "Yo, Sayori. Ready to leave?"

"Mhm!" She cheerfully nodded, "Let's be onto our next adventure!" Her tone was one with excitement as she happily skips towards the door.

I stretched my arms as I followed her out the door, ' _Thank God, this meeting felt way too long… Time to cook for Haru and-'_ My thoughts were immediately interrupted as I felt someone tugged on my sleeve, lightly pulling me back.

"Hold it right there, **Bahamut**." Turning around, I faced Monika who was crossing her arms, "You aren't quite finished with your quest for the day."

Oh boy.

"What did I say about… bah, forget it for now." I quietly mumbled, "Anyways what do you mean? Club time is over, right?" I questioned, raising my eye in curiosity.

She then extends her arm over to the mess of the classroom. The desks and chairs were all over the place and even some papers were scattered along the floor.

"We have to repair the battlefield of course! The authorities of the Place of Everlasting Knowledge will condemn us for not cleaning up. So-"

"I'm sorry, I'm going to have to abandon this quest. Please forgive me for the inconvenience." I interrupted her as I bow to her. I turn and head straight for the door, "Come on Sayori, we gotta catch the train. I'll see ya tomorrow prez."

A spike of guilt had filled my conscious for saying that to her, but I brush it off. It was her who encouraged the 'duel' anyways, even if it is selfish of me not to help her out.

"W-well, actually Ryota…" I turn over to Sayori's worried expression as she puts two of her pointer fingers together, her moving her head towards Monika's direction, "I-I think it's best to help out the sorceress out."

I felt Monika tightly grip onto my sleeve as I slowly turned around. And there, was when I had feared for life. Despite her trying to keep a composed smile, you can see hints of irritation forming on her face.

"Excuse me, **Bahamut**." She said with such hostility, making me jump the way she had said my past persona, "I believe you forgot about our contract we made yesterday. Did you forget the consequences if you ever broke them?"

I nervously gulped at her warnings, "I-I changed my mind. I'll help you out cleaning up today, haha…"

Her grip loosens on my sleeve as she puts both of her hands behind her back and leans in forward, smiling, "Thanks for understanding! I knew you'd come around." She said with a wink.

"Right." I sigh as I turn back around to my dearest childhood friend who had a downcast expression on her face, "Sorry Sayori. You're gonna have to go home by yourself."

"O-oh no, don't worry about me! I'll be fine! It's nothing that **Aurora Sunshine** can't handle!" She reassured as her expression brightened up.

I noticed her expression instantly changed, "You sure?"

"Mhm. Positive!" Sayori nodded as she headed straight for the door, sliding it open to leave. She slightly slid the door close, allowing enough room to peek her head from the other side, "See you two tomorrow~!" and slides the door shut, leaving the both of us alone in the room.

In an instant, Monika takes my hand and pulls me over, causing me to blush "Come now, my swordsman. We have much to do."

"R-right."

And thus, one of many afternoons with my club president had just begun.

* * *

 _ **Kouhai**_ \- Underclassman, opposite of what a senpai is basically.

 _ **Shoujo**_ \- Manga that is aimed at a teenage female audience. Example of a series: _Sailor Moon_.

 _ **Shounen**_ \- Manga that is aimed at a teenage male audience. Example of a series: _Naruto_.

 _ **Mangaka**_ \- Basically the author of a manga.

* * *

 **AN: Wow. Not including the ANs, this chapter was around 13 close to 14k words. I'm starting to think I should actually cut a bit back on the writing and lower the standards, cause I really did not intend to write this much. Takes a bit of a toll on me.**

 **Though, I do blame it on adding my twists of day 1 of DDLC. Whoops. But next chapter is where it's going to diverge from regular DDLC into something a bit different while somewhat being the same as the regular days in DDLC.**

 **Also, need to cut back a little bit of the Sayori fluff and give it to all girls. I feel like she has received a lot.**

 **Also, another note, if you guys have any tips on how to write the personalities of the girls (though, they are supposed to be somewhat out of character) I'd appreciate it.**

 **Anyways let's get into the reviews.**

 **Yeet:** Thanks man! I wanted to do something a bit different regarding my fic.

 **Enigma:** AYEEE WAS POPIN'? Let's jump straight into this.

I know I've said this on the my review on your fic but imma have to say it once more:

WELCOME TO THE DARK SIDE!

Anyways, good for you to start watching just a bit. You should definitely start exploring just a bit though. Completely up to you if ya want. But yup, poor Ryota has to deal with them though and will eventually have to get used to it.

Well, it's not using her coding since this is story is going to be placed into the 'real' world, or anime world I guess? Anyways, it's half of manipulation and something else.

Regarding Sayori, I noticed literally the previous chapter and the beginning of this one focus on her a lot. I'm going to give fluff to everyone. Oh keep it a secret hehe. Anyways, memories are a bit essential to Ryota's characterization + backstory since the regular MC was given a lot in the base game and was kept as a generic person.

Huh. Never really played CS, only PC games I really played was MMOs. But for restoring health on Skyrim? Boi, you can just pause the game and drink hella potions LMAO.

Ah Haru. I can't wait til she meets the girls. Anyways, Natsuki is based off of someone else who you mentioned in this review.

Hey, don't tell spoilers! I actually don't get that reference sorry m8 don't kill me

I believe they use Mana, don't quote me on this tho. But frick, that reference was from a Machinima video right? I think one of my friends showed me it back in the day. But sheesh, whatever happened to Machinima, am I right? Just disappeared or something, idk.

In regular DDLC, they walk to school. But considering Ryota wanting to start a new high school life and forget his middle school life, he had to go to a school where he didn't know anyone from his older school would be at, besides Sayori of course. So he took a entrance exam to Dokisai High school.

I got plans for Amy in the next chapter hehe. But usually people are assigned for cleaning duty in classrooms after school from what I've seen. So I was like fuck it and gave it to him LMAO.

Fam, I love tsunderes! A1 character development when they get to the 'dere' stage + cute interactions when they get flustered.

I have an idea of how the festival is going to be like, but it ain't gonna be fucked up tho.

Back to what you were saying about Natsuki and Rikka, Natsuki is actually heavily based on Megumin from Konosuba. Considering how Megumin herself is a chuunibyou with actual powers (she does poses, says a lot of big words to make her look cool), I was like "why not?" Megumin's eyepatch and her enchants are almost the same on how I made Natsuki to be like. Oh and Rikka's eye isn't called Wicked Eye, its called the Tyrant's Eye.

You made me almost spit out my drink from reading what you put, good job

In last chapter, I kept switching from chump to blockhead, but decided that blockhead would be better for Natsuki's nickname for Ryota LOL. But damn, thinking about it now, I should of made Natsuki use a dragon shout like the fire breath one.

Regarding their poems, it's going to be tough to do… wish me luck on it (gonna need it).

Ah yes. Incendiary rounds. It gets me triggered whenever I see it in a multiplayer game. It's still pretty freakin cool tho to see.

Anyways, thanks for the large review man. I appreciate it! And i'll definitely ask you whenever I need help with something regarding my fic. Oh and I'm gonna put a reference to your fic soon, since you put a reference to mine in your fics. Hopefully I can deliver.

 **Anon:** Thanks for leaving a review! But anyways, Sorry m8 but nope, that's how the whole trope works. Maybe if I ever decide to do a spinoff, they will actually have them.

 **Raincloxds:** Hey, thanks! I really appreciate it. I hope this chapter was a bit up to par with the last one. Expect more of Ryota's adventures with these cute but delusional girls.

 **Tsudzukete:** Thanks man, even though this chapter heavily reflects onto the first day on DDLC, I'm planning to diverge it into a different one. Anyways, he knows that it would be useless to protest cause he knows it's not going to make a difference with them. Eventually he's going to get used to it. Anyways thanks for the review man.

 **PS: I miss your fic lmao**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Again, I'm going to try and write next chapter a bit more shorter than this one and the other two. Unless if I decide not too, who knows. Have a great day/night to who's ever reading this.**

 **Edited as of 1/27/19.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Oof. This chapter was supposed to be released during the last week of October. Mixing in work and school while trying to write is not a good idea.**

 **Why do teachers give so many essays and projects at the same time? But luckily, I'm going to be out of a job soon since this is my last week (yes, I'm somewhat happy that I'm losing my job.) so I have more time for writing and more importantly for myself to enjoy my last year of highschool instead of working all the time.**

 **Anyways, y'all know the drill. I don't own anything and constructive criticism is always welcomed, just go easy on me. Some words are italicized, so scroll down to see what they mean. Review responses are also down below. Enjoy!**

Text- Regular text.

"Text"- Dialogue.

' _Text'-_ Inner thoughts.

* * *

"M-monika…Please..." I say as I caught my breath to let out a large sigh, my face somewhat flushed.

How the hell did it really come to this?

The ponytailed brunette slightly turned her head to me and opened one of her eyelids, revealing her clear, bright emerald eyes, "Hmm? What is it, Bahamut~?" she questioned with a flirty tone with a small smile forming on her lips.

"C-can you please…" I say as I set the desk down and pushed the chair in.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"HELP ME OUT HERE WHY DON'T YOU? AND STOP SAYING THAT NAME!"

For the past few minutes, the club president had ordered me to help her fix up the classroom by moving all the desk back in exact _perfect_ order. From the duel that had happened only, I'd say around more or less half an hour ago, most of the desks were pushed to the edge of the room. Some of them were in the middle of the class to create "destructible environment" as Monika Tachibana would like to call it as, hence why a certain petite had tried to use it for her advantage but backfired on her greatly.

Instead, what she met by "help her" was instead me doing all the work, as she "supervised" me as if she were an overseer who focused on making sure that their slaves were doing the hard work properly. But her focus was on scenery outside of the school and not on me as she drank out of her can of green tea that she made me get from the vending machine from the other side of the school.

The desks, of course, aren't really heavy, but it was still a hassle moving them all around the room in correct formation with Monika saying things like "Three more inches to the left." or "No, no, this one belongs to the other side of the room" only for her to change her mind. She's basically going to make a five-minute job into a half an hour type of job at this rate.

Did it really matter on what side it belongs to?!

I can only hope that these girls won't actually try to have another duel tomorrow so I wouldn't have to be forced into this.

As Monika sets down her green tea drink on the teacher's desk she looked at me with a serious face. The maiden covers her face with left hand, only revealing her right eye as her right hand held her left side, "I'm sorry, but I must recover my mana by resting! I, The Lady Who Knows All, must regenerate all of my lost mana from today! As a former swordsman of the emperor, this just a simple task for you!" She quipped with small hints of pity in her last sentence.

Monika turns her back onto the window, observing the world beyond as she places a few fingers on it. Both colors of light orange and crimson from the sunset now illuminated the classroom. The afterglow of the sunset dances on her face, making her long coral brown hair shimmer; her smooth and fair white skin glow; her captivating emerald eyes sparkle.

My heartbeat's tempo began to increase as blood started to move slowly onto my face. It was at that moment that I truly thought this girl right in front of me was truly a sorceress, casting a spell to captivate me in her beauty.

Monika Tachibana is the number one model student, being blessed with smarts, looks, and athleticism. Yet just like the rest of club members, she chooses to act out her character born from her imagination.

In other words, she was still a girl who is blinded by her own delusions she had made up. What was the deal with the club president being like this anyways? In fact, what was the deal with all of these girls in the club? Considering our school being the top school in our area, or possibly even in the prefecture, it's a fact that these girls are smart; yet they choose to believe in their delusions.

Alleviating my thoughts away with these questions, I answered the question in my mind; anime and manga. It would be easy for them to fall under that kind of delusion at a young age. More specifically during their middle school years.

Excluding Sayori (since I know for a fact that I influenced her), it's a possibility these girls saw an action filled show airing on their TVs and said to themselves, _"maybe I have some special powers like these guys!"_ and pray that one day it could be awakened. And when it did came, they would be put into a situation that depended on themselves to save the whole entire universe.

...or was that just me who only thought of that?

Regaining my focus with the shake of my head mixed in with a sigh, I started to walk towards the still maiden staring into the outside world. Picking up a piece of paper on the floor, I rolled it up and lightly hit the crown of her head.

She flinched in response, losing all her focus on the beauty of nature all around our school and latched her eyes onto me with her eyebrows scrunched. Her mouth starts to slightly open up to say something. But before she can say anything, I put my hand out to interrupt her.

"Oi, oi, don't you want to leave already? The sun is setting and I can't afford to be late for the next train ride you know. Family matters."

The club presidents face began to look a bit conflicted when I mentioned I had family matters to attend to. More specifically, my big brother senses were kicking in, telling me I needed to get home so that Haru isn't alone in the house. Even though she is in the last year of middle school, I really do care for her, even if she teases me about my past much to my own chagrin.

Her mouth is slightly agape, raising a finger to retort what I said, but an audible silence was the only thing that came out from her mouth.

"Common, these desks aren't heavy at all but with you making me put them down in a specific spot, it's taking a bit too long. Just look at the number of papers on the floor we have to pick up too!"

As the pouting club president holds the hem of her blazer, she averts her eyes away from me in slight disappointment, "But I thought that we should spend…" suddenly as she faces me again she forms a smug but small smile. She leans in forward and puts her hands behind her back causing me to slightly move away from her, "Oh? Your face is pretty red right now you know~"

My eyes widened in realization as I cover my face with one hand, "D-don't mind it, it's just that well…" I stuttered as I tried to find the correct words in this situation.

"I wonder why is that~," she said with a giggle, causing my face to flush more. But with another chuuni-ish pose, her smile becomes a confident one, "It must be because of the lingering aura of the Demon King! It seems that the jaws of oblivion maybe coming close- Hey!"

I interrupt her by hitting the crown of her head once more with the rolled up piece of paper as my weapon of choice once more, "Just help me out here…" I sighed.

"I suppose I, The Lady who Knows Everything, shall help you out in your predicament." She sighed in defeat, resorting to starting to pick up the pieces of papers scattered across the room.

* * *

Setting down the last desk in the proper position, I let out a satisfied sigh, finally finishing cleaning up the mess that the girls had made. I took out my smartphone, checking the time. "Thank god, the next train ride comes in the next 20 minutes…"

If I had missed this next train ride, I would've waited around a half an hour for it to come back. I wouldn't want poor Haru to stay in the house alone since it's usually only the both of us in the house most of the time anyway. Having both parents who worked almost all day, go on business trips, and sleep almost all day during their days off, we really only relied on each other most of the time.

I looked over to Monika who was finishing up tidying the teacher's desk, "Alright then. Well then, shall we leave?"

A look of disappointment had appeared on her face. With a hand resting on her forehead, she let out a sigh, "I suppose. Though I wanted to spend…" she said as her voice starts to trail. My left eyebrow raised up in curiosity, but I soon disregarded it as I grabbed my student handbag. With her own student handbag resting on her shoulder, we both walk out of the classroom.

Disappointment suddenly dissipates as a confident smile suddenly forms on her face as she faces with her hands behind her back. "Did you forget anything? I'm going to lock the room now."

Rummaging my hands through my pocket, I made sure that I wasn't missing anything, "Uh… nah, I don't think so. Go for it."

With an agreeing nod, she turns around and with a swift movement, she takes out the key to the room from one of her pockets. Putting the key in, she turns the lock to the left. She held the handle of the door, moving it to make sure it was locked.

"Okay. Well then, I'll see you tomorrow then." I said with a sigh as I headed the other way. All felt good in the world as I was finally able to go home from the day. That is until a certain someone, more specifically, the club president had stopped me by grabbing the sleeve of my blazer.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Huh? I already told you I needed to go home."

"I have to return this to the scholars of the Place of Everlasting Knowledge. We shall be condemned if we don't return it to them in time. So it is your utmost duty as my personal swordsman to escort me towards the council of the higher-ups." She said in a matter-of-factly-tone.

I looked at her in both confusion and discomfort, trying my best to understand what just came out of her mouth. Seriously, some needs to give her- no, all four of those girls a reality check! Then a sudden wave of realization hit me as she was referring to the teacher's room all the way downstairs towards the first floor of our school. "First off, please stop with the chuunibyou language. It's actually killing me on the inside. Secondly, there's no need for an "escort" towards the teachers' rooms so-"

Silence only came out of my mouth as I saw Monika calmly smiling towards me, but was mixed in with anger as I saw her eyebrows scrunched. It might have been just me, but I swore that I saw a vein forming on her head.

Seriously! This woman right in front of me is scary when she gets all serious!

I started to scratch the back of my head with my left hand, "A-actually, I might as well come along with you Monika! Haha…" I said in a nervous laugh as I feared for my life.

Putting her two hands behind her back, she leans in forward with a smile, "Good! Thank you for understanding. Now, come my swordsman, we must get there with haste!" She said as she once again grabbed the sleeve of my blazer, causing me to slightly blush as we both head down the stairs.

As she led me down the stairs, I thought that I saw a particular person with blue hair reaching towards her shoulders around the corner.

* * *

"Please excuse us." We say as we both perform a bow without fault towards the teachers grading papers in the room right before we slid the door close.

I gave out an exhausted sigh.

It's amazing how this girl right next to me is praised by everybody so much, including teachers. The moment we entered the room, the third-year teacher who owns the classroom had treated her just like royalty, basically kissing her feet.

" _Ah! Monika Tachibana, thank you for returning the classroom key yet again! If there's anything else that you want else, just let me know!" said the third-year teacher who owns the room with a praising tone in his voice._

 _At this point, I began to feel as though that the teacher right in front of me is seeing his Goddess for the first time with the way he's speaking to her._

 _She bows in return, "Oh, no, no, it's my pleasure! Anyways, thank you for letting me use the classroom again for my club once again, Mr. Yamada."_

" _Oh no, no, it's MY pleasure!"_

That's the power of the number model student for you.

And as for me? My presence was basically ignored; heck, I don't even think that he even knew I was there inside!

If only they knew how she truly acts, then perhaps their opinion on her would be much more different.

"Ahem. We're finished now, so let's go home now, okay?" Monika sweetly said with a smile as she put her hands behind her back and held her school handbag. "Thank you for your hard work today!"

"Likewise," I say as I scratched the back of my head, heading out to the front entrance of the school. Monika soon followed shortly right behind me, humming towards herself a simple tune.

"How did you enjoy your first official meeting today, Bahamut?"

I scoffed at her question, "It was… eventful. Please let's not do that ever again."

"Nonsense! It's my duty as the leader to make our club meeting as interesting and fun as possible while training ourselves to level up in our respective fields of powers!"

I shook my head in disbelief, knowing nothing would convince her chuunibyou infested mind to say otherwise, "Right."

She looks off to the side, "Though, I am wondering what came over the Wielder of the Third Eye… I never see her like that before. Maybe she was trying to impress you..."

"Impress me? Why would she… bah. Never mind that, anyway, there's something that's been bugging me for a little bit: why don't we have an actual club room?" I asked knowing that nonsense was bound to come out of her mouth.

An "hmm" sound emitted from her lips as she thought about the answer, "Ah, well is being under the guise of a Literature Club instead of the Mystic Art of Magic Club, the scholars of The Place of Everlasting Knowledge suggested that we don't really need anything special like funding or having an actual clubroom. If we just had the funds, we would have been able to upgrade our gear to the max level..." She answered as she shook her head with a downcast expression, "But by lady luck's blessings, this is much more beneficial to us! The size of the battlefield is much more than we needed, which allows us to have all these glorious battles for the Gods to observes! Surely they will-"

Having enough from listening to her spew out nonsense, I cut her off by lightly chopping her forehead, "I get it, I get it."

At this point, I wouldn't mind going deaf. Listening to my teachers all day and having to deal with these girls takes a toll on my mental state. But seriously her, or rather these four girls acting out their delusional character might just be the cause of my death one day.

I held the door for her as we head out the front door and towards the courtyard, we made our way to the gates of our school. Hearing her movements stop behind me when we passed the gate, I turned around with a confused expression, "Did you forget something?"

"Why yes actually. It will only take a second, my knight." She turns around facing the school and lifted her arms way up the air as she closes her eyes in concentration.

' _Oh boy.'_ I looked around if anyone could see us at the front gate of the school. Luckily besides the people inside of the passing cars who paid no mind and focused on the road ahead, no one was looking.

Slowly she starts moving her arms in a circular motion and gradually goes faster. "Haaaa…." Suddenly a serious expression appears on her face as she opens her bright emerald eyes and swings her arms downwards, palms open, "BARRIER!"

I wish I could unsee that.

She then wipes off the make-believe sweat from her forehead as she huffs in exhaustion. The club president then without looking at me gives a thumbs-up in my direction as I slowly start to head towards the train station, "As the Lady who Knows Everything, the greatest sorceress of all time, it is my duty to protect the Place of Everlasting Knowledge- Hey! Wait up, don't just leave me!"

And thus finally marks the finish of my first club meeting.

* * *

"I'm home…" I say in exhaustion as I leave my outdoor shoes in front of the doorway. To my own curiosity, my dear little sister didn't greet me back as the only sound I heard in the background playing was the television all the way in the living room.

Haru, who had brought out the _kotatsu_ table out since it was slightly starting to get a bit chilly, was enjoying the heat as most of her attention was currently on the television.

"Oi Haru, what are you watching?"

Silence was her only response as she leaned in more forwards towards the blaring sounds and lights from the television.

"That doesn't necessarily answer my question…"

"Ah? Oh, welcome back big bro, I didn't notice you there. Now shush."

Getting under the blanket of the kotatsu, I sat right next to her, enjoying the heat it was emitting.

"What are you watching anyway?"

"It's a show from that a friend suggested me that I recently started to binge watch. It has 4 seasons, totaling up to forty-five episodes each, two special episodes and even a spin-off. My only regret is that I started watching this at 12 am…"

"I see… And what episode are you on?"

"The last episode."

My eyes widen in surprise, "Oi, you watched forty-plus episodes already? What time did you sleep last night? How did you even make it through the day without falling asleep!?" I bombarded with questions, worry in my tone.

"Okay, okay, shut up already big bro. You're too loud." She said with an annoyed face as she looks into my direction as she paused her show. Averting her golden gaze from my own, he rubbed the back of her head, "I...I kinda accidentally slept through most of my periods today."

With a heavy sigh, I lightly hit her on the crown of her head, "Haru. Stop doing that to yourself. School should be your priority first."

She pouts, "Like you have room to talk, Bahamut. You always put your "training" first!" Haru retorts as she stuck her tongue at me.

In response, I pinched her cheek and pulled as she squirms in pain, "Oi. Stop bringing that up already."

"Okay, okay, I give up! Just let me watch, I promise I won't do it again!"

I let go of her cheek and as payback, she punches me on my arm while rubbing the affected cheek. That's tough love for you. Even if my sister is in the last year of her middle school and is capable of taking care of herself, I still want to look out for her and not let her end up becoming like me. Luckily, she shows no signs of it.

"So 4 seasons huh? It must be pretty good to have that many. What's it about?" I asked as she resumes her show with a simple click of a button.

"Ah, well. The main character's friend gets caught by some evil organization and he has to go out and save him. The organization sends out 3 spies to watch him but they eventually fall in love with him. But then- Oh, oh! It's the final fight, be quiet!"

Both of our attention is focused on the fight scene displayed on our television. As the camera pans in on who I am assuming is the main character, I raised my eyes in curiosity, _'Huh? What's this?'_

The first thing that I noticed about the main character (besides his matching raven black hair and dark onyx eyes), was his familiar masculine face. His tight black t-shirt indicated that he had an athletic build as it showed off his muscles.

" _I think I've seen him before somewhere…'_ I looked over to Haru to ask the name of the actor on screen, but her awe-filled face told me otherwise not to disrupt her by asking.

So instead I continued watching with her. Weirdly enough, the main character was fighting a familiar looking ponytailed brunette surrounded by some sort of dark energy special effect as she was on all fours, ready to pounce onto her target.

' _Hmm. If she had on a ribbon, she would definitely look like an older version of Monika…'_

Again, as much as I wanted to ask Haru what was going on, it would be better for me to shut my mouth before she starts yapping at me to shut up. The quality of the battle was spectacular, the special effects, the background music, and the action were extremely face paced as the main character of the story was holding his ground against the maiden.

I should remind myself to ask Haru what's the name of the show.

The battle ends as the main character blasts some sort of sound-wave like energy through the palm of his hand as his final trick up his sleeve. In response, the actress surrounded with the dark energy started to convulse in pain as she collapses onto the floor.

" _ **NO! How can this be? HOW DID YOU DEFEAT ME?!"**_ Slowly but surely, the dark energy surrounding the woman to evaporate, _**"N-no rather... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?"**_ she furiously said in a demonical voice.

The athletic man only had a pitying look on his face as he shook his head, "Just don't worry about it."

" **NO! I HAD ALL THE POWER! THE POWER TO FINALLY ESCAPE WITH THIS BODY! CURSE YOU, VONES! DAMN YOU AND YOUR LOVER!"**

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He raises him the palm of his hand once more, "Return the one I truly love back to me!"

My dearest little sister then leans her head on my shoulder, "Haah~ he's so dreamy…" she cooed.

I rolled my eyes in response, "Yeah, yeah."

"Oh, big brother. If only you knew how a maiden's heart worked." She sighed as she rolled her amber eyes, "Ah. What am I saying? Like you would ever get a girlfriend." she harshly teased.

"Ouch first of all. Secondly, leave me be."

My devilish little sister then starts to silently giggle, "Remember the time when you asked me how to confess to a girl in middle scho- Ow, ow, okay I'll stop! I'm sorry!"

I interrupted her by pushing her forehead with two of my fingers with enough force, "Better be." I got up from the kotatsu, stretching my body, "Anyways I'll cook in a little bit, okay? Just let me know if you need anything. I'll be upstairs."

She starts to rub the affected area to soothe the pain, "Okay…"

Walking up the stairs and into my sanctuary I call my room, I slumped onto my chair right by my computer desk and released an exhausted sigh. Moving my head back to stare at the light grey ceiling, I start to recollect the events that transpired on this unusually long day.

Having to help organize our class' activity for the festival with a particular blue haired girl, getting in trouble by my club president indirectly, getting hit with a pop-quiz in algebra that I was totally prepared for and going to my first club meeting definitely took its toll on me.

Sometimes, I wish I could just escape from this reality of having to do all of this work altogether and live my life in a gentle bliss without having things to be worried about things like getting blackmailed for my past, but we can't have everything in life I suppose.

Taking out a few books from my student handbag, I quickly went to work to finish my homework. The only sounds in my room were the lead quickly scribbling along the paper as I was completely focused on-

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! IT WAS A SIMULATION THE WHOLE TIME?!" My dear little sister yelled from downstairs in the living room, both interrupting me from my work and startling me much to my annoyance.

In response, I hit the floor with my foot three times to warn her to be quiet.

"Sorry…" I faintly heard her say down below.

Honestly, this little sister of mine.

* * *

After finishing my homework and comforting my sister from experiencing the shock when she found out about the plot twist of her beloved show by cooking her favorite food (which was curry), I lay on my bed, enjoying the coolness of my pillow as I was involved with the warmness of my blanket.

In about a minute, I started to feel a heavy weight on my eyes causing me to slowly shut them. At this very moment in time, all felt right in the world as I let my body finally relax with the only sound in the room was my soft breathing.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

' _Now, then my knight! You've mustn't forget to write your poem upon this very night! It is very essential for the survival of our stronghold of literature and mystic magic! If you don't…_

 _There will be consequences of course.'_

"WHY DID I JUST REMEMBER THIS NOW?! I HAVE TO WRITE A POEM!" I quickly scrammed off of the warmness of my bed and quickly reached into my handbag for any random piece of looseleaf that I could find. As I found one I quickly took a seat by my table, turning on the lights in my room.

Okay. I took a few breaths in and calmed myself down to focus on whatever poem that I was going to make up. But then it hit me, _'Do I even know how to write a poem?'_

I stared at my looseleaf for God knows how long as I moved my pencil quickly back and forth between my thumb and pointer finger.

Sure, I've made up a few poems but that was just for a few assignments for school. But it was just something that was required for me to do and not something that I did on my own. Even then I had a hard time doing it since I had no type of creative talent at all.

In other words, I'm screwed and won't be getting enough sleep tonight.

* * *

"Okay then, my eternal rival Bahamut! When the time is right, we shall clash once more in the battlefield! You better not get assassinated! See ya~!" My chuunibyou infected childhood friend said with a hop and a skip towards her homeroom class.

I let out an exhausted sigh as I gave a small wave goodbye, "Yeah, yeah. See ya."

The weight on my eyelids felt like they were ready to fall at any moment as dark rings formed under eyes. If someone had asked me if I was cosplaying as a zombie, I would have had said say "yes" because of my current state of fatigue really did make me feel dead inside.

I spent the whole night writing and scraping poems until probably 3 am in the morning, messing up my beloved sleeping schedule. Having not being blessed with any type of literacy talents, it made me go insane. But despite my struggles with it, I ended up finishing it by taking twenty words related to each other in some way and based it on that.

I have to it is pretty mediocre. But that blackmailing girl named Monika is getting what she gets with this poem since at this point I don't give a flying fu-

' _W-what the hell?!'_

As I opened my locker to take out my indoor school slippers, literal piles of papers flooded out of the small box locker. A couple of students who were passing by started to stare at both me and the pile right before heading off towards their classes. I slowly bent down to pick one up to read what it said.

' _IF YOU TRY TO DO ANYTHING BAD TO HER,_

 _YOU'RE DEAD RYOTA SHUJINKOU. -The president of the M.T.F.C'_

My eyes widen in both surprise as I shivered in fear from the bold threat. I gripped the paper harder as dents started to form on the bottom edges as I stared even harder at the message, rereading it multiple times to see if I wasn't hallucinating.

Multiple questions started to form in my head as I started too quickly pick up the rest of the papers on the ground. Reading all of them, they practically had the same type of message as the first one but had different harmless threats.

Who were these lunatics and who were they talking about?

As much as I wanted the answers on who sent these harmless threats, I folded the first letter I received and put it in my pocket, leaving the rest on the ground for the school janitor to clean. First period was coming closer and closer.

Sorry, Mr. Janitor whoever you are.

Moving through the hallways of Dokisai, the chatters in the hallways between students started to quiet down as they started to stare at me with their scrutinizing eyes.

 _"Hey, hey look… it's him!"_ a random female student mumbled towards her friend.

 _"Really? Did she pick someone like him?"_ Her friend responded.

 _"I thought she would of went for some else besides him. He looks pretty average.."_ Said another random student.

 _"I thought I really had a chance with her, and he comes out of nowhere!"_

 _"To think someone of her caliber… I guess some people have their flaws."_

 _"I guess he's kinda cute. I had my eye on him for a while. Oh well."_

Quickening my pace, I gripped my student handbag and held it closer towards my body, trying to hide my face that was beginning to crack with nervousness. I felt their ugly stares piercing through my back as I turned the corner, only to encounter even more people stopping whatever they were doing to stare at me as they talked amongst themselves.

As much as I wanted to run away, wanted to hide, wanted to become invisible to them at this very moment, I tried my best to keep up a calm face.

' _Why is this just like middle school with their stares?'_

* * *

"There he is!" I overheard one student from my classroom mumbled towards another group of students.

I set down my student handbag and sat on my chair, resting my head on the cold hard desk as I covered with my arms.

' _Okay, okay. Think, Ryota. What the hell did you do? Did someone start rumors about me? Or did someone find some dirt on me?_

 _Wait, if someone finds dirt on me… would that mean Monika-'_

My thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of footsteps approaching me. I looked up to see a student around my age with messy black hair and dark red eyes, donning the same male uniform as me and his round-framed eyeglasses. My initial worried and freaked out mood was alleviated and was replaced with relief as I saw the face of my friend, Shiro Takahashi approaching me.

Having similar likes in common, we both found friendship with each other last year after finding out we had the same interest in both games and anime. Ever since then, we always talked or even debate on certain aspects of our favorite series.

He was my first friend I ever made here in Dokisai, but thankfully he never found about my dark past and nor do I intend ever telling him since I can't risk that information spreading.

Noticing the paperback in his hand, I took it upon myself to start the conversation, "Yo, Shiro, new series you picked up from the bookstore? Oh by the way, why weren't you here yester-"

Shiro interrupted me by slamming both hands on my desk, causing me to flinch in surprise, "Dammit Ryota, when did you become a damn _raijuu_?! Go explode!"

"W-what? What are you talking-"

He looked away from me as he furrowed his eyebrow as he adjusted his eyeglasses upwards, "Tch. And here I thought we were the same with being outcasts... And you had to betray me!"

"O-outcasts…?" I shook my head, "Shiro, calm down. I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't play dumb Ryota! Everyone in this school knows!"

"Can you just tell me already?!"

"That you're dating THE Monika Tachibana!"

My eyes widen in surprise as I froze for a couple of seconds as silence filled the air between the both of us. At that point, I could imagine hearing tumbleweeds rolling in the back round. Slowly but surely, blood started to rush into my cheeks forming a hot red blush on it.

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WHAT?!"

"Someone saw you two after school yesterday..." His expression began to grow darker as he looked away from me yet again, pushing his glasses upwards, holding his paperback in his hand harder, "You two were **_flirting_** with each other upstairs on the third floor where you thought no one would see you. Then you went all the way downstairs with her while you two kept _**flirting**_ away. Then you kept _**flirting**_ with each other as you walked out of the school and even on the train! Tch, disgusting! You bring shame to the name of an _otaku_ with that amount of _**flirting**_!"

"But you're the one being disgusting…" I mumbled under my breath.

He looks at me again with a serious face as he puts his hands on my desk yet again, causing me to move back in my seat, "We were supposed to be comrades! Brother-in-arms!"

"Brother-in-arms in exactly what-?"

"Yet…yet you get with someone like you get with someone like her!" He interrupted.

"Okay, okay Shiro, calm down. This is just one big misunderstanding-"

He puts his pointer finger in from of my face to interrupt me once more, "Silence you damn traitor! You're lucky you're going out with Monika Tachibana, the girl who seems to have it all ranging from looks, intelligence, and popularity! Most would kill for those type of blessings! Hell, she even has her own fan club!"

 _'Fanclub…? Wait a minute...'_

As Shiro talks more about Monika's accomplishments that mostly everyone here in Dokisai is aware of, I quickly took out the piece of paper filed with threats that were placed into my shoe locker.

Rereading over the paper, I was bewildered over my sudden realization, _'M.T.F.C… Don't tell me this stands for Monika Tachibana Fan Club! Is she really this popular that she has her own fan club?!'_

He then grabs my shoulders, forcefully grabbing my attention and bringing me back into reality, looking at me straight into my eyes as his breathing gets more erratic, causing me to be slightly afraid of him, "And that's not even the best part about her…"

"W-what is it?" I gulped fearfully as I tried to wiggle my way out from his clutches.

"Ryota, my former brother-in-arms..." Shiro pauses for a moment before continuing. "Do you know what the term " _absolute territory_ " is?"

I tilt my head in thought for a moment. _'Absolute territory... haven't I heard that before?'._ Giving up, I shake my head no only to receive a pity laugh from him.

"Haha! Looks like you have much to learn my former brother-in-arms!" His face starts to become more flushed as he begins to explain. "Absolute territory! An area where most otakus like us live for in our two-dimensional _waifus_ or in those three-dimensional posers cosplaying! It is our Holyland for some of us, even if we do get called out for having a fetish!"

I start to move away from him in disgust from his behavior. "Oooh-kay... Keep going Shiro..."

Both Shiro's grin and blush began to grow even further as he continued. "Basically, it is the area of skin shown between over-knee socks and a skirt or even shorts! In summary, it is the..."

"THE THIGHS?!" I interrupted him as my face began to grow a cherry red.

He extends his arms as if he was priest preaching in a church. "PRECISELY!" He ecstatically exclaims. Somehow, blood starts to drip from his nose as he continues. "Nine out of ten boys in this school wants to be sandwiched between those beautiful thick-"

With a flushed face, I cut him off to protect the dignity of my club president. "Alright chill out you creep! Get a hold of yourself! Anyways, I think you got the wrong idea!"

Shaking his head and wiping his nose with a handkerchief, he sighs. "Hmph. No point of saying otherwise, you damn traitor. Everyone in the whole school knows, Ryota."

"Shiro, that's why I'm saying-"

 **PIN-PON-PAN-PON**

As the Westminster chimes echoed throughout the whole school, indicating the start of the first period, Shiro simply ignores me with a glare and heads back towards his respected chair as he pushes his glass upwards, leaving me both dumbfounded and alone to think about this whole situation.

First off, who saw us after that club meeting when it was just Monika and I in the hallways? I was positive that no one was there besides us! Could the possibility of Monika's chuunibyou personality be also revealed to the public?

Wait… why am I worried about her? She's the one who blackmailed me!

Okay, moving on. Secondly, who exactly spread these rumors around? Was the person in question following us around and misinterpreting the whole situation?

Well… they aren't that bad of rumors, right? Having them know my actual past is actually even worse… plus Monika really is...

I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks once more. I need to snap out of it! Finding out who said all of these rumors is more important!

...then again, what would it be like actually going out with her?

" _Bahamut! Do this for me!"_

" _Bahamut! Go do that for me!_

" _Bahamut! Fetch that for me!_

" _Huh? You're not going to do it? **Are y**_ _ **ou sure you don't want to?**_ _"_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

Yikes. Considering how she forced me to clean the club room as she threatened me with a pissed off expression, I might just be more of a slave instead of an actual boyfriend.

Anyways… where do I even begin to figure this all out?

My attention is turned to the sound of the door sliding open and the footsteps of my teacher entering the class, "Alright everyone… bring out your textbooks and turn to page 75."

Opening up my student handbag, my hands rummage through it to find my English textbook, 'Well… I guess I'll figure it out after class…' As I was looking for my textbook, I couldn't help but feel uneasy. Looking up, I found my answer.

The whole class was staring at me.

' _Oh boy.'_

* * *

"Alright, class, that's it for today's lesson." My teacher says as he closes his own textbook, "Don't forget that your essays are due after the festival. I'll be right back." And like that, he quickly leaves the room.

I start to slowly rise from my seat after putting my textbook away, 'Okay… maybe if I ask around-'

My thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of multiple chairs and desks screeching along the floors of the classroom. In an instant, almost everyone in my class with expressions of both curiosity and excitement had gathered around my desk. Some had even pulled up chairs to sit near me. And right in front of me was Amy Fujisawa, putting her desk across of mine. She sat down slowly, her determined light mandarin orange eyes staring into my own amber eyes as she scrunched her eyebrows.

"Ahem. Soooooo… Ryota!" Her determined placed is replaced by a calm and soothing smile, "You seem to be the erm…the talk of the school! Seriously, your popularity rank practically shot up!"

Did her eye just twitch when she said that?

I scratched the back of my head nervously, "Y-yeah…I guess so..."

"So when did-"

"WHO CONFESSED FIRST?" A female student interrupted by shoving Amy with a crazed look.

"H-hey! I wasn't done-"

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DATING HER?" Said another female student in the back, trying to get through the swarm of students.

"HOW DID YOU TWO MEET?"

Far off into the front of the classroom, I heard someone slam their fist on the table, "DAMN YOU RYOTA, YOU TRAITOR! DAMN RAIJUU!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

Suddenly all at once, more and more students start to rapidly question me all at once, causing me to walk back towards the wall in fear as they moved forward. My eyes wander to Shiro who was watching this all unfold with a glare as he shook his head in disappointment.

' _Shouldn't he be proud of me instead of disappointment if these rumors were, keyword, 'were' going out with each other?!'_

My eyes then wandered to the poor blue medium length haired girl who was currently drowning in the sea of students, with a hand reaching out from the crowd, desperately begging someone to pull her out.

"Okay, enough is enough!" I exclaimed with resolve, "Everyone, I'll answer all your questions if you all shut the hell up already!"

And in an instant, the crowd suddenly stops talking, attentively ready to listen to me. The only sounds in the room were Amy catching her breath.

"Oh my God, I thought I was going die…" I heard her mutter.

"Okay…" I sighed, "Guys, I think you all have the wrong-"

"Excuse me, is Ryota in today?" All of our heads turned towards the door to the right and looking towards the source of the voice was the girl in question, wearing her iconic white ribbon tied by her light coral brown hair in a ponytail. The Sweetheart of Dokisai High School herself.

"Monika…? What are you-"

"KYAHH! IT'S MONIKA!" Shouted one student from the back of the crowd, pointing at her. And just like a dog hearing their owner come home, they all quickly start to surround her.

"Monika, Monika!" said one of the students in the crowd, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"How long have you been with him for?!" said another.

"MONIKA-SAMAAAAAA! WHY WOULD YOU PICK SOMEONE LIKE HIM?!"

As my wide-eyed in surprise club president kept getting bombarded with questions, she quickly made her way towards me, hiding behind my body.

She both hands behind my right shoulder and peaked at the crowd, "Ahaha… sorry Ba- I mean, Ryota. D-do you mind filling me in?"

"I-idiot! You putting your hands-!"

One of the girls from the crowd pointed at her, "AHHH! LOOK! SHE'S PUTTING HER HANDS ON HIM! SO YOU GUYS ARE GOING OUT TOGETHER HUH?!"

Both of our faces flushed in embarrassment. Who the hell spread these rumors around! Monika, who was trying her best to maintain her calm and confident face cleared her throat to whisper to me, "I see the problem here, my personal swordsman. It seems the corrupt ones of the Place of Everlasting Knowledge had planted their seeds of deception upon the atmosphere of magic here. To think they had broken my barrier that fast…"

And at that moment, I wanted to slam my face into the wall multiple times for hearing her say something like that in this type of situation.

"Do not fret Bahamut! I shall quickly cast the dispel enchant quickly!" She whispered with confidence.

 _'Thank god… at least this silly rumor will be done with…'_

She stepped forward with confidence, two hands behind her back and firmly stood her ground, "Okay everyone! If I can have your attention!" She raises her left hand and motions, everyone, to quiet down as if she truly was the queen of this school, "So it comes to my attention that there are some rumors about me and Ryota here."

She looked behind and gave me a small wink and a smile, causing me to slightly blush. Yet in spite of this, I couldn't help but feel a wave of relaxation hit me. Knowing that this rumor that someone caused is going to be over in a matt-

' _Wait. What the hell is she doing with her other hand?'_

With her right hand, she rapidly yet gracefully starts to make some sort of hand signs behind her back which thankfully no one but me saw. It's only homeroom right now and yet, I feel like tearing my eyeballs from seeing her 'casting magic'. I stepped forward, standing right next to her so no one would be able to see it from the side.

Someone strike me down.

"This ends all right now." She says with a stern voice and stops her hand signs. I don't know if that was supposed to have a double meaning or something. "My relationship with Ryota over here is…"

The whole classroom goes quiet once more. All movement in the classroom had stopped and at that moment, it felt like all time had stopped. The silence was deafening as everyone and for some reason including me was anticipating the answer.

"A secret~!" she said with a wink.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"MONIKA, WHAT-"

Everyone stared wide-eyed at us, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

The club president quickly turned to face me with a satisfied smile plastered on her face and shot me thumbs up as if she did something good.

"HEY, DON'T GIVE THEM THE WRONG IDEA WITH THAT DAMN WINK!" I quickly retort.

"A secret?! But wait she winked, so that would mean-!"

"AHHH, SO IT'S TRUE! THEY REALLY ARE TOGETHER!" Squealed a female student from the back.

"I-I can't believe it…" cried another male student.

I gave Monika a glare, and in response, she only gives me a light giggle. "HEY GUYS, WAIT! YOU ALL HAVE-"

My attempts were all for nothing as I tried grabbing everyone's attention. Yet they all continued to ignore me as the crowd of students started to share their thoughts about this situation.

But from the corner of my eyes, Amy Fujisawa was staring at me with a confused look on her face as if she was trying to make sense of this situation.

 **PIN-PON-PAN-PON**

One by one, everyone starts to quiet down as they all went back to their respective seats, texting and chatting away.

"Ah, looks like I didn't have enough time to discuss a few things with you Ba- I mean, Ryota." My troublesome club president said. She stands on her toes to reach my height, placing one hand on my shoulder to lightly push me down and another to cover her mouth movements from outside observers, "Rendezvous at the sky dragon's nest at high noon today. Your reward from yesterday's quest is waiting for you." She whispered, feeling her breath tickle my ears, causing my face to grow deep red.

"G-got it."

I heard a few students in the background sporting a few whistles and "awwws" in our direction, causing me to blush. Yet, despite this Monika seemed unfazed by this.

"Well then, Ryota I'll see you later," Monika said as she waved goodbye.

And like that she gracefully turns and leaves the classroom.

* * *

I slowly made my way up the dimly lit stairway, holding onto the railings as it leads me to my destination.

Through deductive reasoning and my past experiences and terminology of middle school, I figured what she meant by 'sky dragon's lair' was the school roof.

I gave out an exhausted sigh as I made it to the top of the stairs, not from walking of course, but instead due to the constant teasing and the constant explanation I tried giving to those who were curious.

It took almost two periods straight to explain to everyone that we weren't dating, but yet most of them still were convinced that we actually were together when she had brought up our relationship as a "secret". What the hell does that even mean?

My hand approached the doorknob before stopping midway in reluctance; what was I even being reluctant for? It was just my chuunibyou infected club president up there anyways.

Or perhaps maybe it was just her behavior that reminded me of myself back then was the reason why I felt this way.

I turned the doorknob and gently open the door, the light had quickly gleamed on my face, causing me to slightly flinch back right before regaining my sights.

And there she was, standing all alone on the rooftop, holding the fence with one hand as she looked off into the bright baby blue sky as her hair gently flows in the light breeze.

"Yo."

She doesn't respond at all. I started to move forward, "Monika?" I asked with concern.

Yet again, she doesn't respond. I gently placed a hand on her shoulder and in response, she flinches and takes a battle ready stance.

"Who's getting deleted first?!"

"No one, silly," I say by lightly flicking her forehead.

She rubs her forehead in response, "Ah, Bahamut! Welcome, I suppose you're here for-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Before anything else, why did you say that earlier?!"

She tilts her head in confusion, "Huh? What do you mean?"

I sighed as I placed my hand on my forehead, "About our relationship being a so-called "secret". What those that even mean?"

She giggles as she puts her hands behind her back and leans in forward with a smile plastered on her face, "Well that's what our relationship is, is it not? I think I told you already; you are my personal swordsman whose soul is bound to me. Your purpose is to serve me in exchange for your protection against the assassins of the Place of Everlasting knowledge who's after your bounty. Don't you remember?"

My memory shifts back two days ago when I first got blackmailed into joining her club. "As stupid as that sounds…" I reluctantly said as I shifted my gaze away from hers, "I guess you're kinda right in a sense."

She put her hands behind back and looked at me with seriousness in her eyes, "Plus, you shouldn't lie about certain things Bahamut."

' _So lying is bad, yet you're blackmailing me?!,_

I sighed, shaking my head. "But aren't you concerned with these rumors?"

"Those silly rumors? They're just silly lies in the end anyways spread by the corrupted ones. I'm sure they'll blow out eventually since my dispel magic is in the works as of right now, so there's nothing to be worried about anyways. Not that I don't mind it."

"What-?"

"Anyways. Come, my swordsman! Your reward awaits you!" She states as she gestures towards a bench with her student handbag resting on it.

I shook my head, disregarding what she said as I followed her. She sits down first and pats the seat next to her and I soon follow shortly. "What was that rumor spread around again Bahamut? That we're dating?"

A small blush forms on my face, "Y-yeah."

"I see…a couple, hmm?" she starts to stare off into the distance, "That's silly. You only joined a few days ago and people start jumping towards conclusions…" I heard her quietly say to herself, "Bahamut. Turn around."

Surprised by the sternness in her voice, I followed her command as a few seconds go by.

"Okay. You can turn back around."

As I shifted my head towards her, I quickly felt the blood rushing towards my cheeks as the vision of Monika leaning in forward with a Pocky stick in her mouth. On instinct, I move away from her, flustered "W-W-WHAT ARE YOU-?!

"Well we are a _'couple'_ , am I right?" She said with a wink as her smile becomes more flirtatious.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU-!"

She bites half of the Pocky and covers her mouth, the other half in her other hand as she starts to laugh uncontrollably, "Sorry, sorry! It's just that your face…" As her laughter starts to die down, I look away in embarrassment, "Ahem. Anyways, I've always seen couples do these types of things so I wanted to tease you a bit, sorry."

"Y-yeah, yeah. Don't do that again or people will get the wrong idea again…" Monika nods as she hands me the other half of the pocky. And it wasn't even the part with chocolate on it. "So… this is my reward?"

"Of course not, Bahamut. Give me a second."

Rummaging through her student handbag, she pulls out a pulls a small rectangular box and hands it to me. My eyes widen in surprise when I found out it was bento box covered in a pink and white polka dot _furoshiki_ in my hands, "It was my first time doing something like this, but fear not! I had both the blessings of Lady Luck and an enchantment that increases my cooking ability by tenfold! You should be thankful Bahamut."

Besides my mom, I think this actually the first time I received lunch from someone else! I feel really thankful for this but… This definitely makes us look like a couple! But after scanning the rooftop for a bit, I don't think that there's no one here besides us.

I hope.

I look away from her, rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment, "T-thank you, Monika."

"Not a problem Bahamut." As I turned around she placed her cheek on her hand, smiling at me. "This is for everything you've done for me anyways..." I couldn't help but blush to notice her attractive facial features.

I raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Everything-?"

"Ah! Oh no!" My wide-eyed club president says as she looks at her rose gold colored smartphone. "Sorry, Ryota! I forgot one of the teachers asked me to do something! I have to go now!" She takes her student handbag, slouching it on her shoulder and quickly heads for the door, opening it. Right before she closes it, she peeks through, "I'll see you later!"

And like that, she closes it. Leaving me all alone with her lunch she made.

I smirked as I blew air through my nostrils, _'Huh. Looks like she slipped up and called me by my actual name instead of THAT one.'_

"Oh well. Thanks for the food…" Unwrapping the furoshiki and placing it on my lap, I open the lid of the bento box, admiring the assortment of foods separate that she made; from the… somewhat excessive amount vegetables, the meat and even the small pickled plum that was perfectly set in the middle of the white rice.

Holding the disposable chopsticks she added in, I ultimately decided to start with the meat, _'Let's see how good the model student good is at cooking…'_

Chewing the piece of meat, I expected my taste buds to be in heaven with flavors. After all, she was the model student that can do anything said by everyone. But maybe I put my expectations a bit too high because it never came.

Instead, my mouth buds tasted something else; bitterness, hardness, and disgust.

"It's… burnt…"

* * *

Kotatsu- Basically a table, a futon (a thick blanket) and some sort of heating device. The blanket covers the table and the heating source is under the top of the table.

Raijuu- Used by mostly otakus (a geek), it's internet slang for people opposite of a stereotypical otaku; someone who has a successful social life. (getting a girlfriend, a job, etc.) Basically a normie.

Absolute Territory- Translated as "Zettai Ryouiki", it's otaku slang for the area of skin shown between over-knee socks and a skirt or shorts. Basically the thighs and someone has to make a joke about Monika's thighs at one point, right? After watching a certain scene in an anime, I had to include it somehow.

Furoshiki- Tradition cloth used to wrap boxes, gifts or in this case wrapping it around a bento box as some sort of a bag to hold the box.

 **Waifu** \- Do I really need to explain myself?

* * *

 **AN: Wow, this chapter was around 8k words. I wanted this to be a bit short, being around 5k but I guess I write too much and want to put down ideas.**

 **Anyways, if you guys don't know the show that Haru was watching was a big reference to Enigma2187's fic named Letting Go. Go ahead and read it if you have the chance, it's a pretty good read.**

 **Welp, it's time to hop into the reviews!**

 **Randomidiot1816: Hmm. You might have given me an idea for a scene for a chapter. I would need to find out how to implement it though. Thanks for the review!**

 **TheForgottenRune: Basically summarized the past few chapters nice lmao, anyways me and my best friends always put up with each weird shit all the time. How our friendship rolls. Anyways, he does get mad at them but he justs puts up with it since they're always involved with their delusions. With Monika, he HAS to deal with it due to him being blackmailed and since she's the school idol, everyone is going to believe her of course even though she herself is a chuunibyou. Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Mark the Mark: Thanks for enjoying! Glad to see that you were liking it. Anyways, sure I wouldn't mind you making this into the mod and give credit of course, but only until when this story gets a bit more developed as it is only in it's beginning stages. I plan on going up to the festival as it first arc of the story, then after that make something else up. Thanks for the reviews!**

 **ZombieSlayers: yes thank you kind sir**

 **Engima: noice job lmao. Anyways time to hop into this huge one!**

 **Yeah. The DDLC fandom is slowly falling off, even though at the time I posted this chapter, the subreddit hit 100k users on it lmao. But there is bits of content coming out like merch on it's official website and clothing collaborations.**

 **AH, YOU MADE ME THINK OF A CHAPTER IDEA WITH MONIKA WRITING A FANFIC THANK YOU**

 **he gon bahaNUTT everywhere**

 **I saw a scene in a certain anime called Seitokai Yakuindomo (hilarious anime filled with perverted jokes and puns) about radio exercises so I wanted to add it in. It's basically what it sounds like and it's pretty popular in Asian countries so why not and put it.**

 **Expect more references to games in general**

 **Actually I made up Radiant Soul Strike by combining two different attacks from a certain MMO that I used to play a lot called Maplestory. I miss my old friends there…**

 **You dirty little mind LMAOOOOOOOOO NICE**

 **Sorry boss for giving you diabetes with the amount of Sayori fluff lmao. Anyways, I wanted to make it seem that literally everyone who was at the park was staring at him saying his attacks lmao, so in a sense, the woman is basically stopping him from embarrassing himself even more. Should of added in a bit more details though.**

 **Thanks! I actually want to revamp mostly all DDLC scenes of Act 1 but I feel like people would get bored of it. That's why I have something else planned for the next chapter lmao**

 **Hmm what would Val do? Probably try and avoid them if he didn't know the girls that well since he would probably think they're crazy or some shizz**

 **Don't worry, Natsuki is going to call Ryota a different nickname soon.**

 **Ah yes Nisekoi. One of my top 10 favorite anime, I just didn't like the fact that THEY BLOCKED THE KISS SCENE FOR THE ENDING WHAT THE HELL MAN.**

 **Go for it, I want to see Val pulling this stunt on one of the girls (EVEN THO I NEED TO CATCH UP AHHHH)**

 **Tbh I should of made them not argue for 15 mins, it was an exaggeration. LMAOO AT THAT POINT ONE OF THEM WOULD OF BEEN SWINGING IF IT WAS 15 MINS I WASN'T THINKING STRAIGHT**

 **frick that frost troll in High Hrothgar seriously, made me rage so much back in the day** **. I had to chug like 50 potions ONLY TO GET ONE SHOTTED, LIKE WHAT?**

 **I tried to write that in the beginning but I don't think I did that well lmao. Anyways I enjoyed your review as usual, so I should drop some reviews on Holding on if I have free time today. Thanks again!**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading. Have a great day/night. Hopefully, next chapter comes in sooner.**

 **Edited as of 1/27/19. Only a few parts changed.**


	5. The Flour Incident

**AN: Heya everyone. This chapter is around 4.9k words, significantly shorter than the last few chapters. A bit of an explanation after the chapter.**

 **Also, please tell me what did you think of this chapter. I feel like this chapter is a bit off due and I'm somewhat not confident in it but I'm still proud of it.**

 **Anyways enjoy the chapter. Again, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **Text- Regular text.**

 **"Text"- Dialogue.**

 **'Text'- Inner thoughts.**

* * *

The lonely hallways of the third floor were dyed with the colors of the afternoon skies coming through from the windows aside; a dark blue color mixed in with crimson orange stretched across the skies as the sun slowly started to set.

Though it may have looked like night started to fall early at this time, the crowds of students dispersing from the front entrance said otherwise as the final bell for school instructions had already rung only a few minutes ago. The sounds of my footsteps blended in with the yelling at the soccer field where practice was being held at.

As I looked outside the window, I couldn't help but feel envious of the students walking out of the school as they talked amongst each other. It was my wish to become apart of the normal crowd due to my chuunibyou filled past. I wanted to have normal friends; the ones who didn't know about my adventures of my delusional journey starting at the age of eleven or twelve. But now I have to spend my afternoon with four particularly cute girls who both reminded and acted of my ghost of the past.

Speaking of which, one of the delusional girls in the club of literature lingered in my mind due to today's certain incident.

And that girl was the model student of Dokisai, Monika Tachibana who was also the club president. The brunette with clear emerald eyes who donned her iconic white bow all the time was voted the most beautiful, the most intelligent, and even the most athletic by the student body.

Yet due to many misunderstandings, people started to believe that I was dating her somehow. Who knew being alone with the most popular girl in the school can cause a misunderstanding like that in only a day?

But not only that she made the situation even worse by saying our relationship is a "secret". In a sense, she's kind of right because due to her blackmailing me, I'm her "personal swordsman".

In other words, I'm basically her slave. And the thought of that makes me want to end myself since I have no way out of it.

Even though I only started to get to know her for the past few days, she is much more different than what the student body thinks. Not only is she infected with this chuunibyou "disease", but she also has a dark and threatening side. Yesterday after the club meeting, I could literally feel the anger radiate when I tried getting away from her!

Oh and the thing about her being perfect at almost everything that everyone keeps thinking?

That's false. Her cooking is horrible.

If I were to describe it, it would be just the word "blackness" if that made any sense. Or in other words, hard, bitter and basically just burnt. It was like she never tasted it before giving it to me! Much to my own guilt, I had to throw away the rest of the inedible meat after that first bite.

Even now, I can still taste the lingering bitterness of the food in my mouth. So that's why I'm going to take a small detour before heading into that classroom.

Pulling out my wallet, I inserted a coin into the school vending machine which had an assortment of drinks ranging from sodas to tea and even a few snacks. But even with all the options of drinks, I still opted for my usual drink; a can of peach nectar mix. I pressed the button of the vending machine that dispenses my drink as I watched it drop down, making a bang sound as it lands.

I pulled the push tab of my drink and drank the sweet taste of peach; all evidence of that foul taste of food had finally left.

Thank god. Note to self: NEVER eat one of Monika's homemade foods. Now that that's settled…

I couldn't help but think about what she meant by "thanking me for everything" as I walk down the corridors. I mean, it's only been two days since I been made into her slave; have I really done anything?

Though, at this point, I think it's just me overthinking it at this point. I suppose it's just her way of thanking me for cleaning up yesterday…

"Huh," I say to myself in realization as I walked towards the nearest garbage can, throwing the now empty can away. Maybe that's the reason why. Then again she did say "everything"...

"Bah. I really do need to stop overthinking things…"

The sounds of apparent chattering and laughter started to fill the air as I approached the classroom filled with four girls doing what God only knows.

A gut-wrenching feeling had come over me as I stared at the handle. At this moment, me standing outside of this door was the calm before the storm; for some reason, I felt like today's absurdity with the girls is going to be on another level...

I could literally feel my hand shaking as I looked at the door handle. But with enough willpower, I gave it a grip and faced my fears, bracing myself for whatever there is to come from this meeting and-

"Huh?" I tried to slide the door open, yet it didn't budge, "Why is it locked?"

"Eeeep!" yelped a familiar voice from the other side of the room followed by a loud thud and the crashing sound of a desk falling over. "Owieeee…"

 _'Sayori, are you that clumsy…?'_

"Aw crap! The Wicked Eye didn't foresee this coming! It must be those damn Hall Moni- I mean, Overseers of the cursed halls of knowledge! Argh! If it wasn't a sacred taboo in the laws of...errr… um… H-he would have been blown up by my crimson magic already!"

'Ah. It's that pink hair shortie that's speaking with the stupid eyepatch…But did she really give up on making up a name?'

"Uuuuuu… M-my parents will certainly be disappointed in me again if I get in trouble again…"

 _'That sounded like Yuri… Wait what did she mean by again?'_

"I'd hate to ask but... Aurora Sunshine, if you may!" Yuri continued.

"O-oh! Okay…" The cautious footsteps of my childhood friend were able to be heard from the other side of the door until it abruptly stopped, "W-who is it?" She timidly asked.

"Sayori, open up please." I sighed.

In response, a gasp quickly turned into a relieved sigh that escaped her lips, "Argh! Mm-my powers in my head are reacting wildly to the powerful presence inserting-!

"Exerting." I corrected.

"Exerting from the other side! Stand back, everyone!"

"Sayori can you please just-"

"By the powers bestowed onto me of eternal sunshine shining its bright lights, I call upon thee to get out of my head and aid me! Analysis!"

A couple of silent moments pass by as no one said a word from both sides of the door. You could almost hear the sound of tumbleweed moving along the floor if you had listened very closely.

"Oh! It's Bahamut guys, no need to worry!"

I rested my forehead on the door, "Please someone end me already…" I silently cursed to myself.

"Ah well if it's just the blockhead… Wait no don't open it just yet!" A certain petite protested, "If that's really him, then ask him what's the passcode!"

"What-?"

My childhood friend let out a gasp of realization, "You're right Natsuki! He could be a shape-shifting monster! What's the passcode you shape-shifting scum?!"

"Sayori, I'm going to kill you." I coldly answered back.

"E-eep! Um… err, A-aurora Sunshine doesn't get scared that easily! Tell us the passcode or begone!"

"Ah. Well if you insist, I'll see you tomorrow-"

The door unlocks and slides open with force as I turned around, "Hey, don't go you meanie!" Sayori pleaded as she yanked my arm back into the classroom.

As I was forced into the classroom, The eye patch wearing girl named Natsuki, took a battle ready stance as she held a yardstick with both hands. Right next to her was the tallest girl out of the four who held her hands by her chest nervously right before letting out a relieved sigh.

"Oh, so it really is the blockhead." Said Natsuki as she let her guard down, "Too bad it wasn't really wasn't a shape-shifting monster," she gives the yardstick a couple of swings, "I think I'm getting a bit rusty."

I shook my head in annoyance, "Right… So why do we have a passcode again?"

The pink hair girl crossed her arms as she placed the yardstick right behind her, "So we won't get ambushed of course!" She then starts to cover her face with her left hand, only revealing her right eye while her right hand rested on her left elbow, "I called upon my servants of the deep crimson red depths of hell to form this magic lock! It's only unlockable through our Lady's passcode, which YOU need to know." She said with sass.

"Good to know shortie…"

The pink hair girl scrunched her eyebrows in anger, "HUH? WHAT DID YOU SAY? I HAVE YOU KNOW I TOOK DOWN ARMIES WITH MY WICKED EYE ALONE!"

"That sounds pretty cool Natsuki." I sarcastically said as I placed my belongings onto an open seat.

She crosses her arms and pouts before sitting straight back down on her seat, "You better believe it's cool!" said as she stuck her tongue out at me, "The Crimson Red Demons are supposed to be the coolest- I mean… the most powerful clan of them all!"

Disregarding the nonsense she spewed out her mouth, I quickly noticed Yuri elegantly walking towards me….

With her eyes **closed** as she showed off her "Third Eye" on her forehead.

"Good afternoon, Bahamut." She said with a smile, "And welcome back, to the stronghold of literature. I assume all is well for you?"

..

..

..

"Yuri. Can you please face me and stop talking to the wall?" I said a deadpan look.

Her eyes widen in shock as she realizes her awkward position. Quickly turning around to face me, Yuri's face burned a deep red as she frantically flailed her hands in embarrassment, "Ah! W-well m-my Third Eye c-can um… errr..." She panicked as she stumbled upon her words as if she were a mere child getting caught up in a lie.

"Ahem! I see you're finally here my swordsman!" Said a familiar voice from all the way back of the classroom.

Yuri had let out a relieved sigh as I faced Monika who… was wearing a black robe white stripe going down the middle? Her waist was tied by the robe rope as she wore fingerless gloves, in one hand she gripped a yardstick. The only thing that really popped out of her unusual appearance was her white and pink school slippers.

"Monika… what are you wearing?"

She gives me a smile as she pulls off her hood, letting her long silky coral brown hair flow down gracefully, her iconic white bow was nowhere to be found.

Then, a smug look soon replaces it as she covers the left side of her face with one of her hands as she gives off an ominous chuckle, "I'm glad you asked Bahamut!" She then points her yardstick at me, "Behold! My maxed out Robes of the Ancient High Elves I scavenged at the Drama Clu- I mean... at the Dungeon of the Thespian Arts! This gives me maxed out defense and magicka at the same-"

"Wait, wait, wait..." I cut her off from spewing any more nonsense, "So why did you take this from the Drama Club? I think they usually use that costume for every performance-"

I was immediately stopped by her cold and dark smile as I felt a cold chill run down my spine. How come her smiles are always this deadly?!

Note to self: Stop cutting her off when she talks about her delusions.

"As I was saying my fellow swordsman, this gives me maxed out defense and magicka at the same time as it also lets me use a variety of spells! But to answer your question, we are using it for our first club activity for the day."

My gut feeling was telling me that something about to happen if I asked. Yet I still did as I raised an eyebrow at her response, "Which is?"

"Creating the perfect advertisement for wandering adventures to join the stronghold of literature!"

 _'Please someone just_ strike _me down already…'_

I shook my head in response, "And how are you going to do that by wearing that?"

"By making flyers of course."

"...And how does dressing up correlate to making flyers?"

"I'm glad you asked Bahamut~!" Monika answered with a wink, "Aurora Sunshine, if you may."

"Got it!" Replied my childhood friend. She runs over to her school shoulder bag, rummaging through the contents right before grabbing a crumpled piece of papers, "Ehehe… give me a second…" Sayori timidly said right before straightening it out. After smoothing the paper out with her hands a couple more times, she practically shoves it into my face, "Behold your eyes, Bahamut!"

Grabbing the paper out of her hands to analyze it, I can obviously tell it was all drawn out by Sayori. The stick figure drawings and handwriting allude to it, "So who is this exactly?" I asked, pointing towards the stick figure in the middle.

"That's me of course~!" Monika responded.

"Okay… Anyways what is this paper for exactly?"

The pink hair girl sitting behind me sighs in annoyance, grabbing my attention as a condescending look appears on her face, "Yare yare... how slow can you be blockhead?" She scoffed as she laid her cheek on her hand, "This is obviously the blueprint for our flyers."

"I don't know how is this an advertisement…" I responded, ignoring her rude comment. My eyes widen in realization, "Wait a minute, was that a Jojo refer-"

"Ahem. Let me explain it to you then Bahamut." The club president cuts me off as she walks towards me. She points out the stick figure on the paper, "Okay, so this is me of course~! I'm going to display my aura which shows off my strength!" Monika then moves her finger along the paper, pointing towards the words that didn't even look like actual words. It looked more like drawings than actual words.

"And this right here is the language of the Ancient High Elves! Of course, only those who added their skill points into language mastery will be able to understand it."

' _No one, in general, is going to understand it…They better change it to something we can actually understand...'_

She starts to dive into the "history" of the Ancient High Elves and how they apparently came from someplace called "Summerset Isles". At this point, my head started to have a migraine from what I'm hearing. Despite the pain and annoyance I felt, I nodded in response, allowing her to continue with her explanations. I was just too interested to see how far this is going to go.

Hmm. Would I be considered as a masochist for being intrigued despite the pain of this headache she's giving me?

She then drags her finger once more to some… swirling drawings, tapping on it. You know, the type of swirls where you just make multiple circles with your pencil with. "And right here is where we use our magic for the special effects. And that's the blueprint!"

"Uhhuh… I see." I responded in a monotone voice.

Someone please pinch me and tell me that this is all some sort of a bad dream. This is so out of character for someone who is supposed to be a model student…

But seriously. I definitely shouldn't have come to today's club meeting.

"I'm glad you understand! Now then, let's get back to business. Sayori, if you may."

"I'm on it!" She responded as she grabs her smartphone and brings out the camera and points it straight at Monika, "Now then my Lady, strike a pose like your putting fear into your enemies!"

The delusional club president does this by putting her hood back on and uses her right hand to cover a majority of her face, and her left hand to point the yardstick at the camera. Sayori takes a couple of pictures right before pulling up the photos app to look at them. All of us gathered around her to see the end product.

My childhood friend was the first to speak, "Oooooh! Look, guys, it's so cool!"

"I must agree." Yuri added on, "It is quite the image, as it shows your ferocity, my Lady. Surely adventurers from all over will definitely take a look at it!"

"Eh, almost as cool as the Red Crimson Demons." The short, eye patch wearing, girl expressed, "But I guess this gets a pass from me."

I started to scratch the back of my head, "I guess it's cool… actually no I'm lying sorry."

Ignoring what I said, Monika analyzes the picture, stroking her chin in thought, "Hmm. How about we try this again by zooming from waist up?" She suggested as she went back into her position, "Okay now, let's try again!"

And like so Sayori zooms in and follows the club president's command as she takes the photo. This time, Monika scrunched her eyebrows to achieve that serious look as she continued to point at the camera with her yardstick.

"Better?" Asked my childhood friend after showing the picture off.

"Perfect! Just like that. Though… something seems missing..." Said the club president. Monika starts to ponder a bit before realizing the answer to her thoughts, "Oh, I know!"

Rummaging through her bag, she pulls out the most unexpected thing ever: a damn _kitsune_ mask.

'OKAY, WHY THE HELL DOES SHE HAVE THAT IN HER BAG?'

She puts it on under her hood right before Sayori takes the picture. And like before, all of us gather around my childhood friend's phone.

"Now this is much better! It's sooooo cool!" Sayori chirped as her sapphire eyes start to glimmer in amazement.

Yuri's purple galaxy eyes also starts to glimmer in amazement, "As expected from The Lady who Knows Everything! Truly this is the most eye-catching of them all. Without a doubt that perhaps this is the one!"

Natsuki crosses her arms as she gives out an approving smile, nodding her head as she said nothing.

"I'm going to regret asking why you have that in your bag..."

Monika starts to giggle, "I'm glad you guys think so! Well then, it's time for the effects- I mean, magic! Natsuki, it's time for you to shine! We only have a few shots at this before you have to regain your mana!"

And like so, Natsuki expression starts to bright up before running into the closet, scavenging for something.

My eyes started to follow her, "Huh? What is she getting out?"

"Excuse me, if I may Bahamut…" Yuri says as she lightly pulls on the sleeve of my blazer to catch my attention, "You may want to step back for a bit."

My stomach started to have a bad feeling about whatever is about to happen. I don't know what these chuunibyou infected girls are capable of and I'm afraid to know.

I soon followed Yuri who was standing by the front of the classroom, hands in front. I noticed that she started to fidget by moving her shoulders as I got closer, the blush on her face started to grow.

"Ready when you are!" Natsuki announced all the way from the closet.

"Alright then, at the count of 3!" The club president said as she went back to her pose, "3!"

In an instant, Yuri hid behind me, placing her hands on my shoulder as she peaked from it. "S-sorry..." She whispered, leaving me both embarrassed and confused.

"2!" Sayori slightly moves back towards the wall behind her, covering her mouth with one hand.

"1! Now Natsuki!" I felt Yuri's grip tighten on my shoulders as she ducked behind me.

"Wicked Eye Enhancement!" Natsuki said as she quickly ran out the closet, holding a…

"WAIT IS THAT BAG OF FLOUR!?"

"DRAGON'S SMOG!" Yelled the petite as she slammed the bag of flour onto the floor, creating a cloud of dust and spilling the contents all over.

 _'ARE THESE GIRLS INSANE?!'_

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL?!" I coughed, dusting off the flour on my blazer.

Pulling down her hood, she leaves her mask on the side of her head, "Aurora Sunshine! Show me it!" She asked, coughing slightly.

Covering her mouth with one hand as she coughed, my childhood friend hands Monika her smartphone.

"This… this is it!" She raises the phone in the air, "It's a masterpiece!"

Everyone gathered around her to see the picture displayed. Like before, the picture depicts Monika in her robes and mask, posing as she pointed her yardstick at the camera. Only this time, a cloud of dust was behind her.

"So tell me why did you decide to use flour for this picture…?" I angrily asked, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"You mean Dragon's Smog, blockhead." Corrected the pink hair petite as she dusted the flour off her skirt.

"To make the scenario look like an aftermath of a powerful spell I casted of course. See? It looks like an explosion cloud!" She answered as she showed me once more, ignoring my obvious disappointment, "Now then, Aurora Sunshine the Third, we shall do this once more!"

"No, we shouldn't." I retorted.

"Nonsense Bahamut!" The club president opens Sayori's smartphone to her lock screen (her wallpaper was a picture of a puppy sleeping on a couch by the way) and slides it to the right, "Here you go- Ah."

The screen of the smartphone turns black as a small white loading ring appears in the middle. Everyone including I looks at Sayori with a deadpan stare.

"Sayori." I started, "Did you forget to charge your phone, or did you use it all day?"

In response, she tries to escape all of our gazes by darting her eyes away as she blushes, "Umm…"

A few silent moments go by before she lightly hits her head, winks and sticks her tongue out, "Ehehe… silly me~!" She says, still not looking at us directly in the eyes.

Monika sighs before giving back my childhood friend phone back, "Well we can always try tomorrow, am I right?" She reassured her with a smile.

"No we're not. But I can tell you that mess needs to be cleaned up." I said as I pointed towards the bag of flour spilled all over the floor.

In response Monika titters to herself quietly, "That's right~!" Her smile disappears as an expressionless look appears on her face. "Now go clean it up Bahamut." She said with a monotone voice as she pats my shoulder.

..

..

..

"Huh?"

* * *

Sweeping the dust off the floor, I swept it all on to the dustpan, "I should've just went home today…" I grumbled as I threw it away, "What a waste too…"

Before all four girls had left the room, leaving me all alone, Monika made the point that she needed help to take off her "armor" in the bathroom. So she took the rest of the girls to help her out. The girls also (besides Yuri) had to clean themselves up from what I am now going to call "the flour incident" since they were the most affected.

I tried to argue back of course, but however, she did know how to pick my weak spots.

And by weak spots, I mean threatening to blackmail me once more. "Oh my Bahamut, it seems that some of your information might get leaked! I wonder what would happen?" I quietly imitated Monika's voice, doing it femininity as possible, "Could of at least helped me out just a bit…"

Still, I had to give her props. Even if this incident was just a big pain in the neck, it was still creative. Using flour to mimic an explosion cloud? My twelve-year-old self would have been proud.

"Excuse me… Ryota." A quiet voice said as I jolted up. I turned around to the owner of the voice which belonged to Yuri holding something behind her back. I didn't even notice her coming in! "Oh! I'm sorry…! I-I didn't mean to startle you like that…" She stammered as she starts to play with her hands by twiddling her thumbs. But the poor girl forgets that she was holding something as it fell right behind her.

"Eep! S-sorry!" She squeaked, as she quickly picks it back up.

I felt a small blush form on my face, 'C-cute!' I shook my head from these thoughts, remembering her true chuunibyou personality, "N-no that's fine, Yuri. Anyways did you need something?"

She starts to avoid eye contact with me as she was more interested in her school slippers instead, "Ah well…" Slowly and reluctantly, Yuri shows me the object that she hid behind her back. She held a brown wooden broom in her hands, "W-would you like some assistance?"

I felt myself smile from hearing her offer. She might just be the kindest out of the four! "I would like that a lot Yuri, thank you." In response, she lets out a sigh as if the whole world had lifted off her shoulder as she joins me sweeping up the mess.

We both said nothing as we swept the floor in silence, forming a small routine; she would gather the dust from one area and I would come in and sweep it towards the dustpan and throw it away.

Feeling awkward due to the silence I decided to break it, "So… do you guys do stuff like this often?"

"Of course!" Yuri confidently said surprising me, "Everyday we must allow ourselves to manifest our magic to help us achieve greatness!"

"Of course you guys do… I muttered low enough so she wouldn't hear. "Even if the mess turns out something like this…?"

Yuri pauses for a moment and looks away, "...W-why of course!" She said with a hint of hesitation in her voice. The lavender lass looks at the mess before continuing, "Even if the aftermath of such a powerful spell turns out to be something like this…"

I let a sigh escape my mouth and continued sweeping the last remnants of the flour.

"But still…" Turning back to Yuri, she had a small but noticeable smile on her face as she continues sweeping and finishes her sentence, "I think that this experience is fun for all of us to enjoy..."

I stopped for a moment to look at her for a moment. It was obvious that these girls are pretending just like how I used to back in middle school. They're all smart enough to know that it's not real of course, them attending this prestigious school is enough proof.

Yet the one and only question that lingers in my head keeps popping up in my head since yesterday: Why do they pretend? It such a mystery to me and I just wanted to know why.

Yuri notices me staring at her as her face starts to grow a bright red. I notice that she tenses up by gripping her broom harder as she averts her eyes, "D-did I do something wrong?" She said with worry in her tone.

"Oh! No, no, sorry Yuri. I was just kinda… lost in thought."

"I-I see… Well then…" She closes her eyes and quickly takes a breath in and exhales out. An anxious look appears on her face as she finishes her sentence, "May I request one thing after we're done?"

"Ask away."

Her blush grows as she averts her gaze of me once more, "D-do you mind if we could…" The tall and elegant girl pauses for a moment, turning away.

Suddenly she turns back around, looking at me directly in the eyes with confidence in her face, "The darkness is calling us back to explore and understand the teachings of Elyssa Libitina! Will you accompany me to be engulfed in the rich teachings once more?"

Silence fills the classroom as we both stare at each other. Her confident gaze starts to break under my deadpan look I gave her as she starts to panic.

"Um… I-I mean do you want to… N-no, wait! I mean m-my T-Third Eye is telling me too-!"

I sigh before cutting her off, "Yuri. If you're asking me to continue reading, you should've just ask without all that extra details…"

A downcast expression appears on her face as she looks down at her feet, "I-I apologize for being a nuisance… Y-you can forget about my-"

"I'll be more than happy to continue reading with you then Yuri."

Her eyes widen in surprise and look at me, "Really? You don't mind?"

"Yeah, I guess I don't. Besides, you asked me this yesterday I think. So let's just finish this up first, okay?"

"I see…" She pauses as a happy expression appears on her face. I could see a grin stretched on her face as a light red blush appears on it. "Of course."

* * *

 **AN: Okay, let me explain first. This chapter was supposed to be much more larger, I'd say around 11 or 12k words. But the second half isn't finished yet and in my opinion, I need to do some heavy editing on it. Plus I think it's better to drop shorter chapters than dropping big ones to be honest.**

 **But since I'm almost done with the second half (which is probably going to be chapter 6) I can say that it will be released either before or after New Years. But no promises. Life can get crazy and I know that first hand.**

 **Also, I do plan on editing the past chapters and include one more scene to chapter 1. Nothing crazy but it's just going to show how everyone including Ryota perceives Monika before he gets forced into the club.**

 **Anyways, here's some responses from the reviews.**

 **Randomidiot1816: Ah yes, that's what I'm trying to achieve between Monika and Ryota for the start of their relationship. And yes this story is about how poor Ryota is going to get screw over all the time. Thanks for the review!**

 **ZombieSlayers: Thanks! And thanks for the review man.**

 **Enigma- Oh boy thanks for the big review my dude. Let's get right into it!**

 **So yeah my girl Monika has a different last which is Tachibana, I tried to find one that matches her personality or references to the game but I couldn't find one. So I chose Marika's last name from Nisekoi since I could kinda relate to them. Her and someone else in this story have last names from Nisekoi, and the other two just describes their personality.**

 **AYO ARE YOU TALKIN ABOUT MISS KOMI-SAN CANT COMMUNICATE?! I PICKED THAT SERIES UP A WEEK BACK AND I BINGED THE HELL OUT OF IT ITS SO GOOD. Thinking about it now, Yuri could fit that category if we used that trope on her.**

 **Hmm then I might edit it a bit more since I'm deciding to edit some of the past chapters. Also Jalkyrie Vones and Sonika (oh god I just imagined something cursed) Malvato is the best ship change my mind**

 **I'm gonna make Monika's fan club be more of a problem for Ryota this arc, just gonna try and figure out how**

 **Thanks for the review my dude, seriously appreciate it a lot!**

 **Anyways, thanks to all who reviewed and followed last chapter. I hope y'all enjoyed this one and had a great holiday! See y'all in the next.**


	6. Time Stop

**AN: Aw man, school really does suck. Even now, I'm still burdened with stuff for school. I've finally got this done after MANY rewrites (there's like three versions of this part). But anyways, this original chapter was supposed to be around 9-11k, but I decided against that since it was getting way to long. I think it's better this way to be honest.**

 **Well, as usual, reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome. Also, thank you for those who've reviewed and followed/favorited this story. It gave me the motivation to keep continuing.**

Text- Regular text.

"Text"- Dialogue.

' _Text'-_ Inner thoughts.

 **Oh, and before I forget. The past few chapters have been edited. I only edited the grammar, wording of few lines and added in more description. There's only a few things that I changed.**

 **You can find some of those parts that I changed at the end of this chapter if you want to read it.**

 **Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

"Finally we're done…" I observed the hardwood floors of the classroom. Spotless if I do say so myself. "Anyways, thanks Yuri. You saved me a lot of time."

She gives me a smile before putting our brooms in the closet, "You're welcome Bahamut."

' _Why does everyone ignore my request of not calling me that…?'_ I cleared my throat, "Anyways… they've been gone for a bit huh? What's taking them so long?"

"Ah… you're right. It certainly has been-" She stops before gasping in realization, "Perhaps they have been ambushed by the denizens of the underworld!"

"Yuri, you're killing me."

"This is bad Bahamut! We must rescue them before it's too late! Who knows what harm those creatures can cause to them?!"

"I'm sure that they're fine-"

The door slides open as it interrupts me, revealing all three girls. "We're back!" My childhood friend cheerily said, "Sorry we got ambushed by some monsters!"

Yuri lets out a relieved sigh, "Thank goodness… Welcome back."

I rubbed my temples, growing slightly more annoyed, ' _There was no reason to be worried in the first place…'_

Natsuki moves past Sayori, an annoyed expression plastered on her face, "More like food instead of monsters…"

My childhood friend puts her fingertips together, "Ehehe~ sorry… I didn't eat- I mean, someone had to slay them!"

Monika was the last to come inside, "Now, now, everyone settle down." She looked at my vicinity, a smile plastered on her face, "As expected, it seems that you've finished your mission without fault."

I lightly pat Yuri on the shoulders to which she tenses up, "Ah well, actually this one here helped me out a bit."

Monika gives me a pleasant smile, "Oh! I see you two have been getting along so well now." She clasps her hands together as her eyes were filled with determination and excitement, "I suppose you two should receive a reward!"

I froze up for a moment, figuratively turning into stone as if I looked into the eyes of Medusa. My mind instantly remembers that cursed bento box filled with horrors from the kitchen. I can still literally taste the foul and "blackness" taste of her food on my taste buds, and I never want it to go through that type of abuse ever again.

"N-no! That's quite alright actually!"

"Are you sure? It's not a problem for me if that's what you're thinking." She reassured.

"Y-yeah! I don't…" I paused for a moment before continuing, "I don't want to stress you out! Since you know, studying and running the club and all that..." I lied through my teeth, trying to avoid her gaze.

"Well if you insist then." A sigh escaped my mouth as Monika turned her attention to Yuri, "What about you Wielder of the Third Eye?"

"Oh, no that's quite alright my Lady." Yuri then quickly covers her left eye with one of her right hand, the other hand placed on the right side of her hip, "We need all the resources we need to regenerate our mana! It is wise to use it only in times of need!"

Monika held a finger up to her cheek in thought before gasping in realization, "Of course! Good thinking!"

The two girls started to somehow have a conversation about something that gives me headaches. I didn't bother to listen as the subject was somehow about _magic_ this or _spells_ that. But it does amaze me how these girls play pretend with their make-believe delusions. The final straw for me was when Natsuki started to join in on the conversation as she demonstrated a new "magic skill" with her yardstick. As I was about to leave to find some peace and quiet, I felt someone lightly tugging the sleeve of my blazer to hold me back.

"What's up Sayori?"

Her cerulean blue eyes started to glimmer in excitement, "Do you want to go hunt-"

"No thank you."

She pouts and blows a raspberry, "Boo~ Bahamut! You're no fun!" Sayori unhappily said as she puts her hands on her hips, "Don't you want to see my new six-hit combo move?"

I rolled my eyes, "Maybe later."

"Fine!" She whined as she stuck her tongue towards me, clearly being upset for not going along with her delusions. Without warning, she interlocks her arms with mine. I blush at the unexpected intimacy. "But hey, let me show you my new weapon! I call it Sun's Dawnbreaker!"

"First of all, that sounds _HIGHLY_ suspicious," My eyes shifted towards Yuri who I noticed was sneaking glances before she looks away in embarrassment, " "Secondly, I can't-"

I was interrupted by someone hitting me lightly on my back. As I turned around, Natsuki stood before me as she slung her yardstick over her shoulder, "My apologizes Aurora Sunshine, the forbidden power of the Wicked Eye is calling him forth!"

Sayori tilts her head, "Eh? Why?"

Natsuki flinches at her question as she turns away, adjusting her eyepatch. "No particular reason! Don't get the wrong idea, I just have unfinished business with the blockhead!"

' _Ah, that's right. I have the first volume of Parfait Girls that she lent me in my bag right now._

 _And I forgot to read it last night…'_

"E-excuse me..." A quiet voice joined in as the speaker made her way towards us, "If I may…" Yuri's face was filled with confliction and worry. She took a deep breath and exhales before she slowly tugs on the cuff of my blazer, causing us both to blush. "Bahamut said that he would continue reading with me..."

But that light tug turns into something more. Surprising me, Yuri grabs my wrists and yanks on it, causing me to stumble back towards her. "So he can truly experience the power of the Third Eye for himself! The darkness of the blood moon sees potential in him to be engulfed in the teaching of the night! Such potential cannot be wasted!"

"Actually, such potential can be wasted! Please let me go you two!" I pleaded, only to get ignored by the three of them.

"Eep! No! Bahamut already has his Holy Light skill line maxed out! It's bad for him to learn Dark magic; he would forget it!" My childhood friend countered, hugging my arm tighter even tighter.

"Wait no, forgetting things would be good for me, it would save me a lot of time. Also, you're starting to hurt my arm, can you let go?!" I pleaded once more, only to get ignored yet again.

"Those things can wait for you two!" The pink bubblegum color haired girl countered as she grabs my tie and strongly pulls on it, "I just wanted to know what he thought about the first volume!"

"H-Hey Natsuki wait! I beg of you not to pull it, please!" Instead of listening to my tearful request to not pull it, she does the complete opposite, "H-HEY-! Y-YOU'RE-! CHOKING... ME!"

What was this stupid rom-com situation? I thought stuff like this only happens in some cheap harem animes or in a fanfic with really bad writing! But it only got worse as the bickering began to grow louder with each pull.

"Hey, hey, guys!"

Ignoring me, the energetic Sayori and the supposedly shy Yuri starts to pull my arm in each of their respective direction even further. "G-GUYS-!"

The worse was Natsuki as she also starts to pull on my tie, bringing my head downwards almost towards the level of her height. "NATSUKI-! S-STOP!"

' _THESE GIRLS ARE ACTUALLY REALLY STRONG! I NEED TO STOP THIS NOW! I'M GOING TO DIE!'_

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

' _Actually… this feeling of being popular with girls isn't so bad… maybe I'll stay just like this for a bit...!'_

It was at this point that I accepted death. It wasn't so bad since these girls were cute.

" _ **Ahem."**_

The three girls immediately let go, allowing me to catch my breath. Slowly, they turned their heads towards the source of the sound. And there stood before us, was the club president standing with hands clasped behind her back. She showed off a sweet and caring smile to hide her obvious annoyance and anger at the three.

The green-eyed club president puts a hand on her hip, giving us a condescending look, "Now _ladies_ …". In one smooth and simple motion, she snaps her fingers. "Time Stop: The World!

' _Wait a second, I've heard that from somewhere before…'_

Suddenly the classroom's atmosphere was filled with silence; it would have been possible to hear a pin drop. The three girls who were about to kill me, silently stood in place as if they really were frozen in time. But of course, in reality, the world outside didn't stop as evident by the faint sounds of the soccer team playing outside was heard.

I felt myself grin sinisterly at this opportunity; a plan had formed in my head. If time really did " _stop"_ , then hypothetically, they won't be able to react to what I was going to do. And no, this isn't going to go in the direction that you were probably thinking.

But to test my hypothesis out, I needed to use someone as my test subject; the unfortunate one that will go through this torture. And of course, that answer was easy since I knew her just too well. I slowly turn my head towards Sayori with a cold smile. I know she notices me as she starts to shiver in fear of the unknown. I decided to use her one weakness.

Tickling her sides.

Even though she kept her unmoving face still, I can tell that she began to break into a nervous sweat as I came closer to her. And as I launched my fingers, a bright red blush began to grow on her face as she held her breath. Her eyes began to water as the room was filled with the sounds of her stifling her laugh.

I could help but notice Natsuki's and Yuri's expression as I looked off to the sides. Horror had filled their faces as their eyes widen as they witnessed me playing dirty. I sent a look that said "you're next" to them, only for them to shiver in fear of what's to come.

"Ryota…" I look over to the sound of the voice. Monika pouted her cheeks and folded her arms. Her face was filled with disappointment as she shook her head.

"Ah..." Immediately stopped and scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. "Fine. Sorry guys, I took it too far." But to make it up, I decided to go along with her delusions, just this once as I stood in place.

Monika reveals a satisfied smile as if she won before a serious look appears on her face. She opens her palms and points it at Sayori, "Console Magic: Act One!"

Next, Monika moved both of her arms and had her palms facing both Natsuki and Yuri. "Console Magic: Act Two!" Finally, she placed one hand on her hip and snapped her finger, "Time Stop: Resume."

Suddenly, Yuri falls to her knees as she clutched her stomach, " _Kch!_ The power of The Lady Who Knows Everything is not to be messed with as expected! _Guh!_ It's as if a large blade went through my body…!"

' _Oh you gotta be kidding me!'_

Natsuki was next as she also clutched her stomach, "GAH! M-my Wicked Eye can't withstand this tremendous power!" She then covers her mouth, "Is… is this disease magic?! I feel like I'm going to throw up…"

I lifted up a hand to try and stop them. "Hey, hey, even if you're pretending please don't-"

"ARGH! The agony of my wound!" Shouted an uncharacteristic Yuri interrupting me, "I-I need my rapid regeneration skill to activate...!"

"You three should be more considerate about our newest member feelings! Bahamut was feeling very uncomfortable in that situation! And also..." Monika looked at the two other club members who were in " _pain_ " before continuing. "Yuri, Natsuki, there's no need for this type of bickering! _Especially_ since you two were just in one yesterday." She firmly stated.

In response, both of them gave an understanding nod in unison as they both collapsed onto the hardwood floors of the classroom.

Just then I felt someone hit me on my arm. Not too hard, but enough to leave a sting on it. Sayori said nothing as she glared at me. Tears were formed on the corner of her eyes as she puffed her red cheeks and clenched her hands. Clearly, she was mad at me for playing dirty but I only let out a snicker in response, only to receive a flurry of light hits my way.

I could feel Monika's glare piercing through my back as it sent a shiver down my spine. The club president cleared her throat, causing us to turn to her direction. She folds her arms as she tapped her foot impatiently, sending a look towards Sayori.

My childhood friend scrunches her face as holds her chin in thought. Her eyes widen in realization as she lets out an "Oh!"

And like so, Sayori also falls to her knees as she clutched her neck, "M-my neck!" My childhood friend said as she pretended to gasp for air., "I-it's… as if… there's something… choking me!"

She lets out a sigh as she placed a few fingers on her forehead and shakes her head. "As my second in command, I _expected_ much more from you."

I also shook my head and pinched the bridge of my nose, "Jesus, you girls are something else right now…"

Monika then finally turns to me as her expression finally softens as she smiles, "Sorry for that Bahamut. It seems like they were going a bit too out of control ahaha~! As the leader of the stronghold of literature, I need to start acting like one."

"Umm, thank you?" Even if the girl standing right in front of me saved my life, the fact that she stopped them with her delusions is something else. Just how far will they go with their acting?

"No problem! But anyways, here." She takes my hand and places something metallic in it. Upon opening it up, a few 100 yen coins were placed in my hand. "Bahamut, go fetch me some of those mana potions you got yesterday." The club president said as she made a shoo gesture with her hand.

' _Don't I get some sort of break around here?!'_

"Ooh! Ooh!" Sayori quickly gets up and heads towards her bag as she almost trips on the way. "If that's the case then, get me some too!"

I rubbed my temples as I watched her in disbelief, ' _What happened to your neck hurting…?'_

Natsuki was next to get up as she rummages through the pockets of her school blazer. "Get me some strawberry milk blockhead. Make it snappy!" She said as she shoves me a few coins.

"Oi, what happened to your stomach hurting?"

She crosses her arms and snickers at me, "Don't underestimate the power of the Wicked Eye! The demon forces within it provide fast healing!"

I shook my head. "Yeah, yeah."

And at that moment, I started to feel someone gently tap my back. Yuri held out a few coins with both hands, avoiding my gaze by hiding under the locks of her violet hair, "G-green tea please…" she timidly said.

I sigh before taking the coins out of her hands, "Fine, fine, might as well…"

The sounds of Sayori humming catches my attention. I expected her to give me a few coins, but instead was a piece of paper scribbled with a few words.

I took a good long look at it before I looked back at her, "Sayori. What is this?"

"An IOU!" My childhood friend responded as she gives me her usual happy-go-lucky smile. I say nothing as I threw it away.

"Hey, you meanie! That was-!"

"Where's your coin purse?" I interrupted already knowing the answers.

"Ah!" She averts her eyes and puts her two fingertips together, "Ehehe… well since my armor is always in constant repair..."

I sigh and flicked her forehead with my pointer finger. "Just pay me back tomorrow…"

Rubbing her forehead, she groaned in pain. "Owieee… health potions then please…"

I nod in response, knowing what she truly meant instead. "Apple juice it is then."

Right before I left the room, Natsuki catches my attention, "Blockhead!" She grabs the knob of the closet door, twisting it. "Do me a favor and get the one at the very- OUCH!"

As she opened the closet door, the brooms that Yuri placed earlier landed straight onto Natsuki's forehead. Immediately, Yuri went over to her and started to profusely apologize as she bowed.

I used this chance to quickly slip out of the classroom. At least this wasn't my problem.

* * *

You know when you see something unusual happening, you have to say something?

That moment was now as someone's slender figure back was turned from me as her left ear was firmly placed onto the door. With the drinks wrapped around in my arms, I took a closer look towards the person. Her white stockings, she neatly pressed navy skirt, her grey blazer hugging her figure and her short blue hair made me realize who it was.

"Amy? Is that you?"

Thankfully I guessed right. She tenses up as I said her name and quickly turns around; her mandarin colored eyes were filled with surprise. She held a light brown file folder in one hand as she held her student shoulder bag in the other.

"O-oh! Ryota! I-I was just looking for you!" She said with a nervous smile.

I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Uh, can I ask just what were you doing?"

"Ah! T-that's right!" Amy quickly gives me the folder, "Here, it's the committee work that the student council gave us! It's for the festival stall for our class. I know you're not participating in it, but it's our responsibility so I split it up between the both of us."

Ah, that's right, Amy and I are both class representatives somehow. It's a hassle to be a representative, but we got the job done anyways. Besides, since everyone in our class thought we were both responsible enough to do it, did we really have a choice?

"Thanks, Amy, I'll try to have them done tomorrow."

"Alright then, no problem. I'll have my part done by tomorrow too!" My fellow class representative said as she quickly moves past me. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Amy said before shooting me a wave goodbye. I listened to her running in the lonely halls as it became fainter.

"Wait! She didn't even answer my question… Oh well." I slid the door open only to see standing before me was the shortest girl in the club adjusting her eyepatch.

She lets out a surprised yelp before sighing, "Oh, it's just you Blockhead…"

I tilt my head and raised an eyebrow. "So just what were you doing in front of the door?"

She rolled her eyes at me, "Putting the lock of course. We can't just have the enemy barging in at any moment you know."

"Right…" I noticed something on her face beside the ridiculous eyepatch she always wore: on her forehead was a perfectly placed small bandage in the middle.

Natsuki takes a step back as she held her arm as she grimaced. "Why are you looking at me like that you creep?"

" _Geh!_ Creep?! Sorry, It's just that… your forehead…"

She slowly touches her forehead, "Oh!" A sly smile forms on her face as she felt the bandage, "This mark was from the most recent battle I had! It was a tough one but-"

"...Isn't that from the broomsticks that fell on you?"

Her eye widens in surprise as she blushes in embarrassment, "W-What-?!" With a scornful look, she snatches her drink from my arms. "Thank you very much, _B_ _lockhead!_ " The eyepatch-wearing girl stormed off into the closet. I couldn't help but pity the poor girl.

Despite Natsuki's current mood, I noticed that the literature club was now in a more calmer state. Yuri sat at the back of the class as she read while Monika and Sayori were currently having a conversation at the teacher's desk. Sayori held her phone towards Monika as it charged. I couldn't help but hear a few words in their conversation like "magic" and "spells".

I ignored it of course as I placed their drinks, only to receive a smile and a wave as a form of thanks.

I stopped myself before going towards Yuri's seat. As I took a good look at the school idol, I realized that I needed to return her belongings. I took her neatly wrapped bento box out of my bag and headed towards her.

"Thanks for the food earlier."

Turning her attention away from Sayori's phone, she kindly takes the box. "You're very welcome my knight."

Sayori stared in shock and worry at the whole interaction before saying something. "Eh? A bento box?" She shifted her attention to Monika, "You gave him lunch today?"

A worried expression appeared on Monika's face, "Well, yeah. I thought it would be nice since he helped me out yesterday…" In response, Sayori slightly puts her head down.

"..."

"And I wanted to thank him for-"

Sayori places her both of her hands on the club president's shoulder, causing the latter to flinch, "Monika…"

"Y-yes Sayori?!"

My childhood friend raises her head, tears started to form on the corners of her eyes, "A-and you d-didn't make m-me one?!" She sniffed as she tried to wipe the tears away, "I-I t-thought we were b-best friends!"

Monika scratches the back of her head, "Aha… Sorry, Sayori..." Monika ponders for a bit before continuing, "How about this: I'll make you one tomorrow! I need the practice anyways!"

And of course, my childhood friend's expression immediately lights up at her offer as if she never cried in the first place. "Really?! Thank you soooooo much, Monika!" She said as she pulls Monika into a tight hug.

' _...Sayori is going to die from her cooking…'_

Monika lets out a relieved sigh as she was released. Her emerald gaze locks onto mine as she rests her cheek on her right hand, "Anyways, Bahamut. How was it? It was my first time doing something like that."

"Well… it was…" I look towards Sayori, who I could have sworn started to drool as excitement filled her face. This girl with her fast metabolism. She really does love her food and somehow doesn't gain that much weight, huh? Too bad she doesn't know the truth. I paused as I shifted my direction towards Monika once more.

I felt stumped on these two mind-crushing choices I was given: tell her the cold hard truth about her cooking? Or say it was good by lying?

' _As much as I want to say it was really bad, I just can't! She would kill me! Maybe I'll just say it lightly… give her tips on how to improve..._

 _Yeah… That could work! Lying about her cooking being good is bound to kill someone in the future. Best I can do is give her some constructive criticism by giving her some pointers and some online guides too-'_

" _ **Bahamut**_." The way that she said the name of my past persona sent chills down my spine. "Was it good or _**not?**_ "

"It was good!" I quickly respond, giving her a thumbs up and my best smile.

Oh God, I'm so pathetic.

The dark presence that was once surrounding her now has disappeared as she clasps her hands together, a heartwarming smile appears on her face, "Yay~! I'm so glad that you enjoyed it!"

"Ooooh! You're so lucky Bahamut!" Sayori added, "I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"Y-yeah! I guess I am Sayori!"

' _Sayori, I'm so sorry.'_

"Anyways Monika, no problem..." For some reason, I never felt so defeated in life until now. "But, hey did you…" I nervously gulped in fear, "Did you try it out before giving it to me…?"

I mentally punched myself in the gut for asking, ' _Oh sweet dear Lord, what exactly am I doing?!'_

She tilts her head to the side, "No actually, I didn't."

...

...

' _Are you some newly discovered species of idiot? You're supposed to try it out before you give it to someone!'_

I notice Sayori's confused expression also. I could tell that she was also thinking the same thing. "Can you please tell me why, Monika?"

With a proud expression, she grins. "It's because I'm a vegetarian!"

...

...

' _What?!'_ I look at her in utter disbelief. ' _Why would she cook meat then?'_

I noticed that my childhood friend started to look worried at the mention of vegetarian. Oh, the poor girl. Vegetables are going to be the least of your worries...

Monika slightly widens her eyes in realization and waves her hands dismissively, "Ah! I didn't really mean to put it in a bragging way! I've only started this around three weeks ago and I wanted to contribute…"

She starts to go on about her decision to become a vegetarian as Sayori and I listened. Her putting in an excessive amount of vegetables started to make sense…

"And…" She looks away as she blushed, "I wasn't sure if you were a vegetarian too, but I also didn't want to push my ideas on you too, so I bought Kobe beef on the way home…"

My eyes widen in surprise as Sayori lets out a sigh of relief at the mention of beef, ' _Huh?! What's this?! Just who is this kind and considerate club president instead of the one who uses my past to make me her slave?!'_

Monika looks away for one moment, "I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty…" But with a reassuring smile, she looks back. "Anyways sorry for rambling for a bit there, ahaha~! Thanks for listening, Bahamut!"

"Y-yeah… no problem Monika."

"Heeey! I did too!" My childhood friend whined.

* * *

 **AN: Was this is last part with Monika seems a bit too out of character? At first, I tried to make her an airhead, but that wasn't in character for her (more for Sayori) so I made her be considerate even if it was against her ideals. Then again, these girls are somewhat already OOC (trying to balance in between of in and out of character with this chuunibyou trope).**

 **Next chapter should be out by the end of the week hopefully since I'm still writing the very last scene and if I can get my other obligations out of the way.**

 **I've stated before, I have edited a few scenes. So here it goes:**

 **From chapter two:**

Sayori then grabs a ball of paper from her blazer pocket with her left hand and aimed it at Natsuki, " **Aurora Blast!** "

In response, Natsuki 'dodges' to her left to avoid the 'blast'. "So I see we are using magic in our duels then…in that case!" She then grabs a ball of red paper and quickly throws it with force at Sayori, " **Wicked Eye Enhanced Spell: Dragon's Breath!** "

 **In here, I added in them using balls of paper as spells. Not important.**

 **From chapter four:**

He then grabs my shoulders, forcefully grabbing my attention and bringing me back into reality, looking at me straight into my eyes as his breathing gets more erratic, causing me to be slightly afraid of him, "And that's not even the best part about her…"

"W-what is it?" I gulped fearfully as I tried to wiggle my way out from his clutches.

"Ryota, my former brother-in-arms..." Shiro pauses for a moment before continuing. "Do you know what the term " _absolute territory_ " is?"

I tilt my head in thought for a moment. _'Absolute territory... haven't I heard that before?'._ Giving up, I shake my head no only to receive a pity laugh from him.

"Haha! Looks like you have much to learn my former brother-in-arms!" His face starts to become more flushed as he begins to explain. "Absolute territory! An area where most otakus like us live for in our two-dimensional _waifus_ in those three-dimensional posers cosplaying as our waifu! It is our Holyland for some of us, even if we do get called out for having a fetish!"

I start to move away from him in disgust from his behavior. "Oooh-kay... Keep going Shiro..."

Both Shiro's grin and blush began to grow even further as he continued. "Basically, it is the area of skin shown between over-knee socks and a skirt or even shorts! In summary, it is the..."

"THE THIGHS?!" I interrupted him as my face began to grow a cherry red.

He extends his arms as if he was priest preaching in a church. "PRECISELY!" He ecstatically exclaims. Somehow, blood starts to drip from his nose as he continues. "Nine out of ten boys in this school wants to be sandwiched between those beautiful thick-"

With a flushed face, I cut him off to protect the dignity of my club president. "Alright chill out you creep! Get a hold of yourself! Anyways, I think you got the wrong idea!"

* * *

As I shifted my head towards her, I quickly felt the blood rushing towards my cheeks as the vision of Monika leaning in forward with a Pocky stick in her mouth. On instinct, I move away from her, flustered "W-W-WHAT ARE YOU-?!

"Well we are a _'couple'_ , am I right?" She said with a wink as her smile becomes more flirtatious.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU-!"

She bites half of the Pocky and covers her mouth, the other half in her other hand as she starts to laugh uncontrollably,

* * *

 **As you can see here with the first scene of chapter 4, it was modified (if you can remember the original) to not make it sound awkward. The second scene the I added in, was just another line I added in and rearrangement of words.**

 **Anyways, that's it. No responding to the reviews since I am still very busy, but just know that I did read them. Have a great day/night.**


	7. Poems and Duels

**AN: Sheesh. Even though I was almost finished with this chapter last week, I managed to miss the deadline. I blame my laziness and a bit of writer's block.**

 **Anyways, reviews and constructive criticism is always great as usual. Enjoy!**

Text- Regular text.

"Text"- Dialogue.

' _Text'-_ Inner thoughts.

* * *

Elegance.

That's the only thing I could think of as I walk towards Yuri, who was sitting in a far-flung corner of the room. She kept her back straight and shoulders back, holding down her book on each side with her hands as she silently read. I could see her focused amethyst eyes under the bangs of her matching hair.

Without a doubt, this girl was elegant and the most well mannered out of the bunch. I mean, look at her posture!

"Ah." Noticing me, Yuri looks away from her book as she closes it and gives off a smile, "Welcome back, Bahamut." She accepts the green tea drink I hand her, "Thank you."

"No problem." I notice the book she was reading before she puts it away in her bag. "Oh? A different book?" I say as I pulled the desk next to her.

"W-well, it was something that I picked up a week ago… Here let me show you." She takes out the novel once again and hands it to me.

" _19*4_? What is this, a horror novel?"

"No actually, it's a dystopian novel. I thought I should change up the genre now and then. Anyways, it follows the story of the protagonist who lives in Oceania, a totalitarian version of a post World War II Europe.

He works at the Ministry of Truth as an editor, but he finds himself feel oppressed. Why? Because of the government which controls everything: from the history to the language itself. The government which is named the Party also watches the society of Oceania through these devices called the telescreens."

"A telescreen? What's that?"

Her eyes glimmer in excitement as her smile only grows wider, "Well the telescreens is actually a television which also acts as a security camera and microphone at the same time. It's placed mostly everywhere.

Anyways, the protagonist vents out his problems through writing down his rebellious thoughts down on a journal. But the catch is that if he's caught, he will- Oh my!" Yuri stops herself by clasping her mouth in embarrassment as a bright red blush forms.

"I-I didn't mean to ramble on like that! I'm s-sorry!" The panicked girl stammered as she looks away from me. She starts playing with the locks of her violet hair again. "I just got carried away again…"

I couldn't help but laugh at her misery, to which it seems like she figuratively shrinks from it. "Look Yuri, I think I told you something like this yesterday: it's fine being passionate about something, I don't mind you rambling about this. So lighten up a bit."

Her mood seems to brighten up as a smile begins to form, "W-well it's just that, I'm a bit self-conscious about things I like…"

"Well, I think that's fine. Anyways, don't you want to read?"

She begins to calm down as she gives me a bashful smile, making my heartstrings tug, "Of course..."

Damn these hormones, making me-

"I see that you are excited to learn the secrets of dark magic!" She said as she quickly takes out The Portrait of Makarov once more, "As I said before: the teachings of Elyssa Libitina will be taught to you as the blood moon sees potential coursing through your body!"

' _You just had to ruin the moment didn't you?'_

Yuri does the pose again: covers her right eye with her left hand while she wraps her body with the other. "I could only hope that the overwhelming knowledge will not corrupt your mind… Now then Bahamut, let us-!"

The sound of someone quickly getting up from their seat cut Yuri off as it catches our attention, "Okay everyone~! It's time to share poems!" Monika said.

I don't know if she did that on purpose, but I have the feeling that she did. Either way, I'm a bit thankful.

"Ah…that's a shame." Yuri trails off, "I almost forgot about our assignment. Bahamut, would you like to share with me first with me?" She said as her personality does a complete 180.

Ignoring that fact, I scratch the back of my head, "Well since I'm already here with you…"

I can see her fancy handwriting on the loose leaf, as she takes it out of her bag and exchanges it for mine.

' _Let's see…_

 _ **Ghost under the Light**_

 _ **The tendrils of my hair illuminate beneath the amber glow.**_

 _ **Bathing.**_

 _.._

..

..

..

..

' _It's kinda hard to understand really…'_

As she read, I felt nervous since it was my first time writing down a poem. It doesn't help the fact that more than a full minute had passed, giving her enough time to read the poem. My poem wasn't even that long! I felt a bit of unease; was she judging me and my poem?

I decided to face my fears and break the silence, "Um…"

"O-oh! I'm sorry, I was just-! Um-!"

"It's fine Yuri. You don't have to force yourself."

She takes a breath in and exhales outs, "Okay. I think I've got it. Was this your first time writing?"

"Well, yeah actually. I never really done anything like this."

"I see. I guessed that might be the case after reading through this."

I immediately plopped down on my chair, hanging my head low. "So it was that bad huh? Haha…"

"No, no!" She reassured as she waved her hands, "I wasn't trying to say that! I-I think it was fine for your first time!"

"Well, thanks. Anyways do you have any tips on how to do better?"

Yuri pauses for a moment, pondering on what to say. Then quickly with her left hand, she covered her right eye as her right hand was placed on the left side of her hip. "Have you ever thought about tapping into the power within yourself?"

I felt my eyes twitch in annoyance as I immediately got up to get away from her.

"N-no! Wait!" She exclaimed as she grabs the sleeve of my blazer, bringing me back. Yuri quickly let go and plays with her hair. "S-sorry! I raised my voice and… Uuuuu…"

* * *

After a few more minutes of Yuri apologizing, she finally gave me a few tips to use and had a discussion with me about our poems and the symbolism behind it. For a chuunibyou patient, I could tell that she enjoys writing down poems by the way she explained it. We set off to find new partners to share with after finishing our talk.

I came up to Natsuki who was currently glaring at me as she held her crushed strawberry milk carton in one hand and poem in the other. By the looks of it, she was still annoyed at me exposing the truth of her wound. As she sips on her straw, it makes that one sound whenever your drink is empty.

Feeling a bit awkward about the situation, I decided to break the silence. "So Natsuki…" I said as I scratch the back of my head before continuing. "Are you ready to-?"

"How was it?" She interrupted mid-sentence before placing her empty milk carton on a nearby desk.

"How was what?"

"Ugh." She lightly facepalmed herself, quickly dragging her hand down her face. "The first volume of Parfait Girl you dummy!" She blushes and folds her arms. "What did you think about it?"

"Ah…" I scratched the back of my head and averted my gaze. "I didn't really get to read it last night…"

Natsuki's eyes widen in surprise as her mouth was agape. "Wha-?!" The short pink-haired girl scrunches her eyebrows. "The Wicked Eye grants you a gift and you waste such an opportunity?! I hope you know you'll be cursed for thousands of years! You and your blockhead descendants will live a life of misfortune! Idiot!"

"R-right…Sorry."

Her anger dissipated and slowly turned into disappointment. She sighs. "Just as I thought, you probably think it's stupid huh? Whatever." Turning away, she mumbles loud enough for me to hear. "Just like the others…"

"Natsuki, I didn't say-"

"Forget about it Blockhead," She extends her poem towards me. "Hurry up and exchange poems with me. And you better give me back the first volume after this."

"Natsuki let me finish. I didn't say that I didn't enjoy it, I just didn't have enough time to read it last night."

"Ugh." She tries to shove her poem into my hands, ignoring my reasons. "Just take it already Blockhead!" As she does this, I could see the frustration in her face. It must have hurt sharing something you like with someone else, only for it to be disregarded. I couldn't help but feel guilty for it, so I decided to take matters into my own hands.

"Alright, alright. Natsuki, how about this..."

She backs off and folds her arms while she impatiently taps her foot. "What now?"

"Tomorrow during lunch, I'll let you borrow any one of my favorite series since you gave me yours. Since I'm fairly close to finishing the first volume, you lend me the second one tomorrow when I give you mine. How does that sound?"

Natsuki says nothing at first as uncertainty fills her face. She casts her gaze downwards as if she were pondering.

"Aw common, let me make it up to you. I have a few good series in my shelf somewhere..."

The manga reader perks her head up at the mention then bashfully looks away.

"Let's see…" I start to count the amount of series I have with my fingers. "I have few slices-of-life ones I can lend you. Ah, I do have that one romance one… Nah you wouldn't like it. Oh, I know! I can give you this one action one-"

I start to notice a light pink blush forms on her cheeks. "R-ro..." She mumbled.

I raised an eyebrow towards her. "Er… What was that?"

Her light pink blush transforms into a bright red one, full of embarrassment as she puffs her cheeks and points at me. "T-the Wicked Eye commands you to bring the romance one!"

...

…

...

"Huh?"

Her pointer finger starts to shake. "D-d-don't get it wrong Blockhead! It's the Wicked Eye that calls forth to read romance! I rather read an action series, but the rule of the Wicked Eye is absolute!"

"…Then I'll just bring you an action one tomorrow-"

"No wait!"

As the vertically challenged manga reader spews out any types of excuse from her mouth, I couldn't help but sigh.

' _That's right, Parfait Girls could be considered as a romance I guess. But it wouldn't hurt for her to be a bit more honest with herself. Oh well… least I got her out of that mood.'_

"Alright, alright, I get it." I interrupted to stop her. "Tomorrow at lunch. Okay?"

"Glad you can understand, Blockhead!" Natsuki said with a smile. "But you better not be lying blockhead! I'll obliterate you with my spells and take it from you if you are!"

I suppressed a chuckle as I notice she starts to lighten up. "I promise. Now then," I offer my poem before continuing, "Let's exchange poems." She takes my poem out of my hand in exchange for hers.

' _Let's see…_

 _ **Eagles Can Fly**_

 _ **Monkeys can climb**_

 _ **Crickets can leap**_

…

…

…

…

…

 _Seems a bit simplistic, but I can kinda get the meaning…'_

"Now then Blockhead!" Natsuki enthusiastically says, catching my attention. She puts her hands on her hips with a smug smile. "Let's hear the praise that the Wicked Eye wielder deserves!

"Well, what did you think about mine first?"

Natsuki pauses for a moment in thought before she nonchalantly shrugs. "Meh."

' _Ouch…'_

* * *

After Natsuki's brutal but constructive criticism and discussion of the message of our poems, we set off to find new partners to share poems with. That was when I felt someone quickly place their hand on my shoulder as something sharp poked my back causing me to jolt.

"Sneak attack for times two damage!" A familiar voice whispered. I turned around only to see Sayori's mischievous smile as she held her pencil and one hand behind her back. "Ehehe~! You really left your guard-!

As a punishment, I flicked her forehead to interrupt her. "I think you were the one who left your guard down."

She rubs her forehead. "Tch. Looks like I have lots to learn before our rematch…"

I rolled my eyes, "Anyways since you're here Sayori, let's share-"

"Actually," She interrupts me with a worried look on her face. "I've got to ask you something. It's really quick!" She said as she claps her hands in front of her face.

I raised an eyebrow. "Ask away."

' _It better not be something with her delusions…'_

"Okay soooo… Bahamut," My childhood friend started off reluctantly, "How-" She stopped as she realized words got caught in her throat.

"Sayori? What's wrong?"

My childhood friend shakes her head reassuringly as she twiddles with her thumbs. "It's nothing, it's just that…"

A few moments pass by and confidence filled her bright sapphire eyes as they locked onto my amber eyes. "How…!" She squeaked, being surprised by her own voice, making her face blush in embarrassment. "H-how long have you and Monika been… together…?" Sayori whispered.

It was now my turn to blush, I shift my head towards Monika who currently talking to Yuri. "Sayori, where did you hear that?"

' _Rumors really do spread around fast…!'_

My childhood friend covers her right eye with her left hand. Her right hand held the left side of her hip.

"My umm… advanced hearing mastery skill allows me to listen to what these commoners say of course! It's important for us to gain information so we can…"

She pauses for a moment and stops her ridiculous pose before continuing, "Well it just so happens to be that I picked info up!"

I sigh and shook my head, ignoring the fact that she gave up on making things up. "Sayori those are just rumors you know. We aren't actually… you know!"

The idea of dating Monika formed in my head. "Dating." I said emotionlessly.

Regardless of how pretty she is, her (and as well as the other girls) delusional personality and the slave work she makes me do is a turn-off.

"You aren't lying, right?" She said as she stares into my eyes to see if I really was.

What's with her worrying about this situation?

"No. Why would I be lying in the first place?"

"You promise?"

I sigh. "Yes, Sayori. I promise I'm not lying."

"Hmmm… is that so?" She puts a hand on her chin as she narrows her eyes at me, puffing her cheek. A smile forms on her face as she giggles. "You fool! I was just testing my lying detection skills on you! I see you didn't notice it at all!"

"Right…"

She puts her hands on her hips. "Now then Bahamut, I think it's time for a rematch!"

"No thanks."

She pouts with a downcast expression. I seriously don't know why she looks sad when I reject her delusions. "You're no fun…"

"Yeah, yeah. Come on." I offered my poem to her. "Let's share poems already."

Her cerulean blue eyes glimmer in excitement. Quickly, she snatches my poem and shoved her own in my hands. "Heh! I guess this poem sharing is going to be our duel for now! You don't stand a chance!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Sayori."

As I held her poem, I noticed a few details on her loose leaf which was straight ripped from her spiral notebook. Besides her little drawings on the edges of her paper and scribbled out words, there were a few stains on the piece of paper. I can guarantee that these are food stains knowing her.

' _I'm going to bet that she made this during lunch… Let's see anyway._

 _ **Dear Sunshine**_

 _ **The way you glow through my blinds in the morning**_

 _ **It makes me feel like you missed me.**_

…

…

…

…

 _Huh. Looks like she made it this morning because of this last line I guess.'_

I look back up to Sayori who was analyzing my poem in thought with a somewhat confused look on her face. She sighs as soon as she finishes reading it.

"So, how was it?"

She starts to twiddle her thumbs as she looks off somewhere else in the distance. "L-Let's talk about mines first!" She nervously stammered.

I felt a swift mental punch in my gut as I heard the stutter in her voice.

' _Are my poems really that bad to the point where Sayori wants to avoid talking about it?'_

* * *

After receiving criticism and writing from Sayori while discussing our poems, we set off to find a different poem sharing partner. Thankfully, her criticism wasn't that bad. I had figured that she didn't have the heart to tell her feelings about it. But after pressing her about it for a bit, she finally told me what was wrong with it.

" _It was just kinda confusing!"_ She had said, " _It wasn't bad or anything, I liked it a lot!"_

It was kinda weird for someone like her to give me advice, even though I used to look out for her during our childhood days. But what I realize was even weirder was that these chuunibyou infected girls - who only think about their "magic" and "spells" - were giving me writing advice. You would think they would tell me other things, but they didn't. Maybe I judged them wrong...

Since I had already shared poems with all three other girls, it was time to face the club president herself.

"Ah," Monika said as she notices me. She shot me a smile and offered her poem to me. "Are you ready to share poems?"

"That's what I'm here for." I responded as I took her poem in exchange for mines.

' _Okay… let's see what she has in store…_

 _ **The Cage**_

 _ **Perhaps it was me.**_

 _ **A shadowy figure trapped between four walls of its cold prison.**_

 _ **It's hands holding onto the bars as its eyes peer through the dark**_

 _ **It screeches, begging to be free.**_

 _ **They all laugh, mocking its imprisonment**_

 _ **But not I.**_

 _ **Its life is on display like a script just playing away.**_

 _ **Its path was chosen since the day it was birth.**_

 _ **It looks my way and I blink.**_

" _ **You who is so free.**_

 _ **The one who has choices.**_

 _ **The world out there looks so bright.**_

 _ **Won't you set me free?"**_

 _ **I walk away, ignoring its pleads.**_

 _ **The figure was foolish.**_

 _ **For its destiny was to be trapped for eternity.**_

…

 _This was a bit… dark? Kind of confusing too…'_

Looking up from her poem, I could see that Monika had all of her focus on my poem. I couldn't help but feel somewhat nervous as she read my poem a bit longer than the other girls. But after a minute or so, she finally looks back up with an understanding look.

"How was it?"

"Hmm. Well, I could definitely see that this was your first time expressing your creativity through poems. But for your first time, it wasn't that bad! You should be proud of yourself!"

I avert my gaze as I felt my face somewhat burning. I couldn't help it since it _was_ the school idol herself complimenting my works. But if only she (and the other girls) didn't act the way she does during club time, life would have been much better I suppose. "Thanks Monika.

The ponytailed brunette gives me her captivating smile as she hands me back my poem in exchange for hers. "Not a problem Bahamut. But I do have some criticism for it..." She holds the corner of my poem and points towards a line on my poem. "This can be interpreted differently than what you thought originally. It can change the whole meaning of the poem."

I nodded in response. "Right."

"Also, you're using the wrong words here. You don't have to use fancy words to expressive yourself if you don't know what it means.

" _Urk!_ I see-"

"Oh and your use of imagery is a bit lacking here to the point where it sounds vague…"

"W-wait-"

"Ah, also you shouldn't really use a lot of cliches in your writing… Well at least in my opinion."

"Okay-"

"And right here you shouldn't…"

Monika proceeds to criticize my poem, leaving nothing behind for the next few minutes; rendering me both defeated and speechless. It felt like her words were going straight through me like a knife each time she criticizes it.

"Lastly, you should-" Monika stops as she notices me slumped down on my chair with a downcast expression on my face. "Ah... Did I go to far…?"

"...You think?"

She scratches the back of her head. "Ahaha… Sorry. Well, it wasn't that bad, I actually enjoyed it️. Just remember that we all make mistakes when we start something new - it's just apart of the experience!"

Monika then puts her hands behind her back and smiles. "And besides, the most important thing is that you tried your best! So keep your head up Bahamut! You weren't called the Emperor's Swordsman for anything!

Wow… I couldn't help but smile as I let those words of encouragement sink in. Besides that last part of course, what Monika said really did help boost my confidence up. Well, I guess she isn't the club president for nothing. "Thanks Monika. I guess I needed that just a bit. Anyways, what was your poem about exactly?"

A flirtatious smile forms on her face as she leans in forwards. "Oh? I see you're taking a bit of interest in me~ I wonder why?"

My blush intensifies. "W-w-what? Monik-"

She gasps in the realization before covering her left eye with her right hand as her left hand on the right side of her hip. "I see! You must be interested in my power as the Lady who Knows Everything! It's to be expected anyways as my power sees no limit…" She said as she trails off.

I gave myself a facepalm. "Yup. You're exactly right." I sarcastically said.

"But…" She looks off into the distance towards the window. "Let's just say I had a bit of inspiration."

I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Inspiration? Just what does she mean by that?

"Anyways, here's my tip of the day!" She said to recapture my attention once more. "Sometimes you'll find yourself facing a difficult decision. When that happens, don't forget to save your game! You never know when you when something unexpected may-!"

"Wait, wait, wait. What are you talking about a game?"

The club president looks away for a moment, her face began to show signs of being slightly annoyed. "I was traveling to the very top of Low Hrothgar a few days ago…"

' _Ah, she's talking about that one game. Huh, I didn't really expect her to play games… Then again, I didn't expect her to act delusional...'_

She looks directly into my eyes, a pout on her face as she furrowed her eyebrows. "BUT! That damn Fire Troll killed me and made me restart the whole quest again…"

I couldn't help but empathize with her… I know the exact game she talking about and it took me a few tries to- "HEY WAIT A MINUTE! I thought you were going to give me a writing tip?!"

Her calm expression returns once more as she puts her hands behind her back and leans in forward. "About that actually. I'll help you out with your poem writing skills after this club meeting. If you want, we can also start your next poem too!"

' _Ah, crap… I don't really want to spend another minute in this club period. Maybe I can use the same excuse again.'_

I cleared my throat, "Actually Monika. I don't-"

The dark aura surrounds her once more, sending a chill down my spine. Despite the dark aura I'm sensing, her smile contradicts it. "I won't take no for an answer Bahamut~! Besides, apparently, there are some spies going around The Place of Everlasting Knowledge leaking some information..."

Monika begins to move in closer towards my ears, causing the tempo of my heart to increase. "I don't know what would happen to you if it does get leaked you know~" She whispered.

The way she said those words made me shiver in fear. "O-okay! Not a problem Monika! I'll stay back for a bit!"

Once again, I felt defeated once more. As long as she has that information, she can get away with anything she wants with me!

She clasps both hands together as that dark aura disappears again. "Great! I'm glad you understand Bahamut. Anyways-!"

"What the heck is with this language…?" A voice questioned which caught our attention. We both turned around to both Natsuki and Yuri reading each other's poem with a confused look on their faces.

Natsuki furrows her eyebrows in frustration as she reads the shy maiden's poem while Yuri herself smiles sadly as she reads hers.

"Eh? D-did you say something?" Yuri shyly said as she nervously looks up from Natsuki's poem.

"Oh, no it's nothing."

I couldn't help but feel worried that another fight between them was going to occur. It was frustrating enough that they argued over their stupid delusions yesterday, but if those two fight over something like poems…

I nudge on Monika's elbow to catch her attention. "Hey Monika, I think something might happen between them again."

"No, I think that they'll be fine. After all, I did punish them earlier."

I scratch the back of my head. "Well if you say-"

 _ ***CLINK***_

The sound of an object being hit against something had caught my attention, and I quickly turned my head. The sight before me was two girls holding their ground against each other as they clashed with yardsticks in hand. "Wha-?! Hey, what are you two doing!"

"Foolish Third Eye, of course, someone like you doesn't understand the symbolism in it! It's not _cute,_ it's meaningful!" A confident grin grows on Natsuki's face. "That's why I'm going to make you eat your own words!"

" _Tch."_ Yuri moves slightly forward, causing Natsuki to stumble a bit backward but she still held her ground. Yuri lifts up her bangs to reveal her 'Third Eye' before continuing. "Of course someone like you that comes from that barbaric Red Crimson Demon clan wouldn't understand at all. Soon you shall be engulfed in the wrath of the Third Eye!"

Natsuki furrows her eyebrows even further as she tries to budge forward. "Nn…! Why I oughta…! I would like to see you try!"

' _How did sharing poems lead to this?!'_

I look over to both club leaders to see their reactions. But of course, both Monika and Sayori said nothing as they focused on the duel.

' _Argh! What's with these girls?!'_

I decided to take matters into my own hands as I started to approach them. "Hey guys! Can you two-!" I was cut off by Monika who had extended her arms to stop me.

"Silence my swordsman." The club president interrupted. "They're having a duel to who's more powerful. Rivalry in comradery is important you know. "

I shook my head in disbelief. "But Monika, it's going to turn out like yesterday! Someone is going to get-!"

"Heeey!" Sayori cuts me off as she pokes her head right between us. "Who do you think is going to win? My bets are on the Wicked Eye, she's pretty quick and strong!"

Monika puts a finger on her cheek in thought. "I'm sure that the Wielder of the Third Eye is going to win. After all, she is taller than Natsuki and the power of that Third Eye isn't something to be messed with."

A sigh escapes my lips as I collapsed onto a nearby chair. I placed a hand on my forehead as I slightly moved my head back. "I give up…"

I decided to resign myself and watch this little duel between them. If someone gets hurt, then so be it.

Natsuki quickly backs off from Yuri. With one foot in front of the other, she grips her yardstick above her head with two hands and points the tip towards her opponent.

On the other hand, the usually shy maiden also has one foot in front of the other. She grips her yardstick with two hands while it's pointing downward, but the edge is aimed for Natsuki, ready to strike her diagonally.

Silence had filled the room as they focused on each other, waiting for their opponent to strike. Suddenly, the two girls both started to rush each other as they prepared their strikes.

I could only let out a sigh.

"Yeah. Someone is going to get hurt. I wonder if the nurse is still here today..."

" **Darkness, blacker than black! Combine with crimson to cut my foes apart! CRIMSON EXECUTION!** "

' _Lame.'_

" **By the blessings of Libitina herself, you shall face the wrath of the Third Eye! Face judgment! A THOUSAND BLADES!"**

' _Oh my God. Yuri that was even lamer…'_

 _ **PIN-PON-PAN-PON**_

The Westchester bell echoes throughout the whole school, indicating that the club was finally over for the day. But unfortunately for them, the result of the unexpected surprise had caused them to stop midway in shock and trip on themselves.

As evident by Sayori as she groaned, disappointment had filled the classroom because of the climax's premature end.

" _Tch._ Looks like you got saved this time, Wielder of the Third Eye." Natsuki said as she dusted her skirt. "I hope you're ready for tomorrow when we continue this."

"Of course I will be prepared," Yuri responded as she dusted her blazer. "Perhaps tomorrow will be the day when you will finally be cleansed of your ignorance of the Third Eye."

I rubbed my fingers on my forehead and let an exhausted sigh out. Maybe it was luck that the bell had rung before they could deal with any type of serious damage to each other. Either way, I'm glad I didn't have to go back to the nurse office to grab ice packs.

Monika snapped her fingers to catch everyone's attention. "Okay everyone! Looks like it's time to leave already. But besides that disappointing ending, how did you all feel about sharing poems?"

"It was a lot of fun!" Sayori started off.

"Hmm." Yuri pondered in thought. "It was certainly interesting."

"I guess it was alright…" Natsuki added on as she nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders.

I realize it was my turn to speak as they all focused their attention on me. "Ah. Well, it was something new to me. But I think I got the hang of it. It was nice for you guys to give me some advice for me too."

The girls' smiles began to grow warmer as I said those words. "That's great Bahamut! I'm glad you enjoyed it." Monika spoke up and faced everyone. "I can't wait to see how you all will express yourselves tomorrow again with your poems. Anyways, it's time to pack up. Good work today everyone!"

And like so, everyone besides Monika began to scatter to grab their bags to leave for the day.

"Excuse me Bahamut." I turn around to face Yuri who had on a slight downcast expression. "It seems that we didn't get to read today at all…'

"O-oh. Yeah, you're right." I scratch the back of my head. "Sorry, I guess we got caught up with poems sharing huh?"

"Ah, well that is correct…" Yuri starts to play with her hair nervously. "By the way, I-I didn't mean anything bad about your poem earlier, I quite enjoyed it actually…"

"It's fine. I know you didn't mean anything bad when you told me what you thought about my poem."

She lets out a sigh of relief. "T-that's good. Well then Bahamut, I shall be taking my leave. May the blessings of the Third Eye be with you." Yuri as she respectfully bows and heads out the door.

I scratch the back of my head. "Uh…thanks Yuri."

"Ahem." I turned my head around to see Natsuki with the straps of her bag on her shoulder. She placed her hands on her waist as she looked at me with her unwavering gaze.

"S-so!" She started off with a blush on her face. "About tomorrow…" The pink petite looks away in embarrassment. "We shall meet in the Halls of Consumption, right?"

"Yup. You got it."

"And you won't forget, right?"

"I promise. And don't worry I'll finish the first volume by tonight."

She huffs as a grin appears on her face. But she quickly hides it by covering the right side of her face with her left hand, revealing her eye by using her pointer and middle figure. The other hand was on her left side.

"I hope you intend to keep your promise! You wouldn't like to deceive the Wicked Eye at all! Unless of course, you want to experience true despair!" Natsuki threatened with her harmless delusions.

"Yeah, yeah. Wicked Eye this, Wicked Eye that. I'll see you tomorrow during lunch."

"Heh. So at least the former Emperors Swordsman has enough common sense to heed my warnings." She turns around and heads for the door, "Glad you understand. Seeya tomorrow then Blockhead."

"Right… Seeya tomorrow Natsuki."

And like that, she waved goodbye without looking back and slides the door close. I let out a relieved sigh as she does. Seriously, just what goes through those girls heads…

"Heeeey!" An annoying but familiar voice caught my attention. My childhood friend held the straps of her bag as she huffs her cheeks. "Why aren't you ready to leave yet? Let's go!"

I rubbed the back of my head, "Sorry Sayori, it looks like you have to walk home alone again."

"Eh? Why?"

As if on cue, Monika approached both of us. "My apologies Aurora Sunshine, Bahamut here will be under my supervision for his training."

Sayori slightly tilts her head to the right. "Training? But he's already a high-leveled swordsman!"

"No, no I'm not." I retorted.

"Actually, he's not doing any physical training," Monika replies, completely ignoring my retort. "You're aware of his poem right?"

My childhood friend glances my way before shooting me a nervous smile as if she were trying to cheer me up about the writing quality of my poem.

Ouch.

Well, at least in my defense, it was my first time writing a poem so at least cut me some slack. Sayori then returns her gaze back to Monika with a nod as she let an "mhm" escape her lips.

"While it's not necessarily bad at all, it could use some improvement. There are only a few days until the festival, so we need to prepare as much as we can for our performance. That's why I offered to help him out after club time!"

A downcast expression appears on Sayori's face. "O-oh, I see…" I then start to notice that my childhood friend starts to tighten her grip on the strap of her bag. Suddenly, her face brightens up in excitement as she loosens the grip. "Well if that's the case then, why don't I help?"

Monika flinches at her offer as she looks a bit shaken up. "Huh? Well-"

With a huff of confidence, she puts her hands on her waist and proudly smiles. "I _am_ second in command of our stronghold, so I think I could help him out too! Plus I was going to talk about his poem on the way home anyway!"

Sayori then looks my way once more as she puts her hands behind her back and smiles. "Besides! The more help he can get, the better right?"

* * *

As I sat down on my desk with a blank piece of loose leaf in front of me, Monika took out her red pen with a heart clicker out from her bag. Currently, the situation presented before me is that the Club President decided to help me create from scratch a new poem.

At least this time I'll be having help along the way. "Now then, let's get started!" She drags a chair and sits down on my right. "Remember, the key to writing a good poem is to jot down all of your emotions. Since your poem was a bit too vague-"

"Eh? Was it really too vague?" The Vice President interjected much to Monika's annoyance as she sat to the left of me. "I don't think that was the problem…"

Well actually, this was the full situation at hand now besides making a new poem. Monika allowed Sayori to help me out to create a new poem from scratch, but I didn't realize the full extent of the problem until now. Both girls had different opinions about the problems of my poem, and I couldn't help but feel that something bad will happen between both of them.

Then again, these two are nothing like the other club members. They won't somehow duel each other out of nowhere because of their opinions of a poem...

Right?

"Eh? I thought it was vague. Do you think otherwise Aurora Sunshine?"

Sayori starts to drum her fingers on the desk in thought. "Well, I thought so too. But that wasn't the main problem, it was just really confusing!"

"Well, I believe that if he could just express himself better through his emotions, it wouldn't be as confusing."

"I don't think so. If he had just rearranged a few lines, I think it would have been better!"

The two girls eventually had a full-blown debate about my poem while simultaneously criticizing my work. At one point, they even asked me to bring out my old poem to point out the flaws. But as they continued to argue, it felt like they had forgotten my existence in the classroom, even though in a way I was the subject.

' _Alright, it's time for me to say something…'_ I cleared my throat to catch their attention but failed to do so. "Guys? I think that-"

Quickly, they both turned their heads at me. Monika had shot me a glare as she pouted while Sayori did the same but placed a finger on her lips to silence me.

"Ugh. Fine…"

As they went back and forth between each other, discussing the problems within my poem, I started to worry as I sensed hostility between both of them starting to rise.

Having enough of it and to prevent it to escalate even further, I decided to man up and intervene. I lightly hit my hand on the table to interrupt them as I got up. "Hey! Can you two stop arguing for a bit! You guys are both right in the end, but we don't have much time until they close the gates. So can we just hurry up?"

"I suppose you're right Bahamut." Monika sighs in response. "Although it was more of a friendly argument, I do believe there is no point in continuing it…"

"Thank you, so let's-"

I was interrupted by the sounds of the chair scraping the floor quickly and was greeted by the sight of Monika standing with her yardstick in hand. "I believe that the only way to settle this is to have a duel!"

"Where did that yardstick even come from?!"

To my left, Sayori had also quickly got up from her seat with a yardstick in her hand. "Looks like I'm facing the final boss a bit early huh?" My childhood friend said with a confident grin.

"No seriously, where are you guys hiding the yardsticks?! It's like you guys are spawning them!"

As they ignored my question, they quickly made their way in the middle of the classroom and gripped both of their yardsticks with two hands. After making space in the middle by moving the desks, both presidents started to circle around each other, waiting for the other to strike as Sayori started to hum a melody reminiscent of a boss battle tune from a game.

"Hey, hey! Can you guys seriously stop acting like-!"

Suddenly, Sayori rushes her opponent and pulls her yardstick back and thrusts it into Monika with a confident expression. "Piercing Heavenly Strike!" The coral pinked haired girl exclaimed. But that expression was soon wiped off as she realizes that the club president had quickly sidestepped away from her strike successfully.

Because she went in with force and missed, Sayori had slightly tripped and was on one knee. She clicked her tongue in disappointment for missing. Seeing her chance, Monika arched her yardstick quickly downwards, but light enough to not hurt my childhood friend seriously. "Rending Corruption!" She exclaimed as she strikes.

The 'clinking' sounds of wood- more specifically, yardsticks -were made as Sayori quickly blocks her attack just in time.

It was this at this point is where I gave up and sat back down to enjoy the show. I knew that nothing will stop them.

Both girls glared at each other as a power struggle between the both of them started. "Face it Aurora Sunshine, I'm much more powerful than you! Submit to me and you'll be let off with a warning!"

Sayori's hands start to wobble as she struggled to get back up. "N-never!"

I couldn't think of any more reasons to be in disbelief of what's currently going on right now. But I do think that I've figured it out. Apparently, the only way to solve conflicts in this club is through duels or through 'magic'.

Maybe if I was put into one, I could actually knock some sense into the rest of my club members... Though I'm probably getting a bit too ahead of myself because these girls are a bit too far gone.

But with these two girls distracted, it was time for me to make my great escape. Slowly, I grabbed my bag and quickly made my way towards the door. The two club presidents were still dueling against each other and spewing out nonsense as I quickly slid it open and quietly closed it.

I let a sigh escape my lips as I walked through the lonely halls. ' _Thank God I got out of that one… Hopefully, they don't-'_

Suddenly, the classroom door behind me quickly slides opens with force, causing the sound to echo in the hallways. I turn back to see both Monika and Sayori peeking through. "There he is!" My club president said with one yardstick in hand and her bag in the other. "Get him!" She said as she locked the door behind her.

"Aw crap!" I held the straps of my bag tighter as I ran through the halls. Quickly, Monika had passed Sayori who had a head start and was now following my trail down the staircase. I knew she would eventually catch me, but it didn't stop me from trying.

And that's how this day ended for me. Not one bit of poem writing was ever achieved on that afternoon.

* * *

 **AN: Not much to say besides that this last part here was the one that got me stuck. I had second thoughts about putting those two in two a mini argument (a duel between them was still going to happen either way) but since I already wrote it out, I decided to keep it.**

 **Thank you to: randomidiot1816, ZombieSlayers and for reviewing. Much appreciated!**

 **ZombieSlayers: Well, it's not that he's intimidated by her, it's just that he's fearful of the blackmail that she has on him. He just doesn't want it to be exposed, and since Monika has a high reputation in her school, people are bound to believe what she says. He just doesn't want another rerun of his middle school when he found out how people actually viewed him as. Thank you for putting down your thoughts though, I really do appricate it.**

 **Anyways, thank you all for reading. Have a great day/night.**


End file.
